


Lady Leia and the Prince

by starwenn



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Innocent Luke, Inspired By Tumblr, Jedi Leia Organa, Swordplay, Swords & Sorcery, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwenn/pseuds/starwenn
Summary: Jedi Knight Leia Organa seeks to stop the evil Chancellor Palpatine from taking over the throne and avenge her parents' death. She gets help from a crew of misfits that include her kindly healer uncle, a mysterious archer who can't remember his real name, a huge Wookie wolf, and a unicorn who is far more than he seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first true sword-and-sorcery tale! This was inspired by this prompt (http://jediprompts.tumblr.com/post/138879548350/leiahans-medieval-au-3) on Tumblr. I loved the idea, but decided to bring it a bit closer to the Star Wars universe by making Palpatine the villain, rather than some random brother. This is also intended to be my version of several popular canon divergence strains, including "Leia is trained as a Jedi," "Leia and Luke are raised by Anakin/Padme/Obi-Wan," "Anakin never falls to the Dark Side," and "Leia/Luke/Han switch places." This is something I've been planning for almost two years now. I hope you all enjoy it!

Leia Skywalker could never remember a day when she hadn't live in the cottage in the clearing in the Endor Woods. It wasn't the biggest cottage in Naboo, nor was it the most elaborate. It had four walls, a large stone fireplace for cooking, and beautiful wooden furniture her father made. Anakin Skywalker was a carpenter now, but years ago, he'd been a member of Queen Jania's fabled Jedi Guards. The towering oaks provided them with all the protection they could ever need.

She and her brother Luke spent hours listening to the stories of their father and his dear friend Obi-Wan's many adventures during their days as Jedis. Ever-restless Anakin had been a knight, preferring slaying evil Sith sorcerers and rescuing citizens in distress to arduous study. Obi-Wan, who was gentler and more of a scholar, devoted much of his time to becoming a master mage. 

“But why are there no Jedi anymore, Papa?” Leia asked Anakin once during one of their hunting trips. 

Her father's still-handsome face fell. Leia thought Anakin was the most beautiful man in all the world, even with the scar over his eye and the ragged gold beard on his chin. “They were all wiped out by the Sith sorcerer Palpatine, my little warrior. He set his magic on them, tearing them apart or turning them to mindless beasts. Your mother, Obi-Wan, and I barely escaped with the two of you.”

Leia got along less well with her mother Padme and Uncle Obi-Wan than her brother Luke did. While she was wild and free, always riding horses and exploring the woods, Luke enjoyed quieter pursuits. When he was outside, he helped Mama with her fruit trees or Obi-Wan with his garden. Though he enjoyed riding and could swing a sword almost as well as she, he was happiest when Obi-Wan was teaching him a new spell or showing him how to make potions that would heal the sick and wounded.

No one who saw them believed they were twins, other than they had their mother's petite stature. Leia's dark hair was usually only done in elaborate braids and buns because that's how her mother's people had done their hair when she was in the Naboo court. If left to her own devices, she'd throw it up in a bun or leave it down, and that would be that. She had inherited her mother's outspoken nature...but also had her father's explosive temper. Luke knew that when his sister's brown eyes flashed and her button nose flared, it was time to run very far away from her, possibly to the other side of the kingdom.

Luke, on the other hand, had his father's long golden hair, tanned skin, and glowing blue eyes, but he had Padme's compassionate heart. Leia had seen her brother cry when he stepped on an ant hill. Anakin completely supported his children when Luke said he wanted to train as a mage and Leia was more interested in learning the skills of a knight. There had been many male mages and warlocks in the Jedi order, and several women whose abilities with weapons were unparalleled. 

Leia spent as much time as she could working on her skills with her father. He taught her to wield a blade and a bow and arrow as well as any man. They raced each other and Luke on foot and on horseback. Luke would occasionally join them, and though he became fairly proficient with a blade and a passable archer, Leia was better. By the time she was 16, she was winning cash prizes for her archery in town.

On their 17th birthday, Anakin and Obi-Wan brought Luke and Leia down to the little cellar in the cottage. Hidden under a pile of Mother's ceremonial gowns from her days as a counselor was a heavy oaken chest. The two men slowly flipped the top open, as if they were touching something spiritual. 

“We wanted to have these, when you were old enough,” Obi-Wan explained. “Every member of the Order gained the tools of his trade when they were 17.”

Luke's sweet smile shined like the sun beaming through the window. “Does that mean we're ready to be knights?”

“Does that mean I can finally go out and start slaying dragons?” Leia added, no less delighted.

“Not dragons, my little warrior.” Anakin chuckled. “They're so few in number nowadays, most humans just leave them alone. But there are other monsters that still pray on our kind...including the human variety.” 

Obi-Wan lifted a set of books out of the dark oak chest. “These are the sacred texts of our order. They contain all the wisdom of our past masters, and everything you must learn to be able to perform magic.” Luke cradled the books to his chest like they were a lover.

Anakin revealed a long, flat box, carved with knights on horseback. Leia watched, her eyes wide as he revealed the most beautiful sword she'd ever seen. Its hilt was pure gold, finely etched with phoenixes and flames. The sharp crystal blade glowed with an unearthly blue fire. 

“Is that...” Leia traced her finger down one of the phoenixes. It looked real enough for it to sit on her finger. “A real Jedi Light Sword?”

“Yes, my daughter.” He gathered it from the white velvet lining. “Every Jedi usually made their own Light Sword from khyber crystals at the old forges at the Mufasar volcano, but since the forges were destroyed when the Jedi died, I bequeath this one to you.”

Obi-Wan took a smaller green sword with a less-elaborate silver handle from another box. “I want you both to kneel before me.” As soon as the twins did so, Obi-Wan stood over them, touching Luke with his sword. “As the oldest remaining Jedi Master, it is in my authority to dub thee Sir Luke Skywalker,” he touched Leia, “and Lady Leia Skywalker, of the Skywalking Clan. Arise, my Knights.”

“Our old armor is in there too,” Anakin added. “It should fit both of you by now.” 

“Thank you, Uncle Obi-Wan!” Luke flew into his arms. “You too, Father.” He gathered them both in a hug, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. “I'm so happy!”

Leia put her arms around all of them. “Me too. Thank you. This is what I've always wanted.”

“I'm proud of you, too.” Padme stood in the doorway. “You'll both make wonderful knights. Now, come upstairs, before your dinner gets cold. I've made all your favorites.”

Leia knew Padme was concerned for her children. Most of Naboo's nobility was not in favor of the Jedi's return after Palpatine claimed they'd been conspiring against Queen Jania and her court. They'd been able to hide from him successfully so far, but along with being a sorcerer, he was a shape-shifter who could take any form...and his favorite was a crow. He could be listening to their every conversation in the woods. She'd heard Uncle Obi-Wan and their parents argue about it enough at night, when they thought she and Luke were asleep.

She forgot her mother's worries the next day, when her father started training her with the Light Sword. Even Anakin, who had been one of the best swordsmen in the entire order, was impressed with his daughter's skill. “Careful, Leia,” he warned her in their little yard out back. “You can't let your anger influence your thinking. Use it, but don't let it control you. Obi-Wan warned me about that enough. That will lead you to dark magic. Not to mention, allow your opponents an opportunity to get the better of you.”

Leia ducked around him. “How will I be able to tell the good side from the bad?”

“Obi-Wan says you'll know when you're at peace.” Anakin gave her a grin that looked a lot like her brother's. “Personally, I think it's a load of horse manure. Maybe that works for him, but I think it has more to do with knowing right from wrong. Palpatine tried to get me to join him, but I left instead. He claimed he could help your mother, but I think he wanted to help himself.”

“Then why is he still the Queen's head counselor?” She ducked under his swing. “Queen Jania's not stupid. You'd think she would have figured out about him.”

“Queen Jania is getting on in years.” Anakin was just barely able to duck away from Leia's lunge. “She doesn't have too many people to rely on since King Josiah died and Prince Henry left home as an envoy for his mother.”

Leia wrinkled her nose at the mention of Queen Jania's only child. “Prince Henry is a useless idiot. I've heard stories that he drinks, gambles, and has more bad debts than the kingdom has taxes.”

“I wouldn't be too hard on him. His father's death was rough on him. No one ever truly found out what happened to King Josiah, only that he was dead. Henry left home after that.” He managed to get a good lunge in, making his daughter stumble. 

“Maybe you can feel for him, but I can't.” She finally managed to hit him in the chest. “Got you!”

Anakin smiled. “You're getting better, my daughter. Perhaps it's time we went into the woods and sought larger game.”

Which is what they did. For the next two years, Leia and Anakin traveled throughout Naboo's lake country, selling his wooden chests and furniture and teaching her how to slay smaller monsters that terrorized the locals, such as the two-headed dogs and miniature orcs. They even beat off a few soldiers stealing property from farmers and craftsmen. While they traveled, Obi-Wan and Luke tended to Obi-Wan's herb garden and taught Luke all the wisdom that was contained in the older mage's books.

Padme was more concerned for her daughter's future. “I love you, dear,” she told Leia one morning when she was brushing her long, tangled brown hair, a few days before Leia and Luke's 19th birthday, “but when are you going to settle down?” 

“Settle down?” Leia laughed. “Why, when I find the right man, I suppose.”

“Most girls of your age are already married.” She wound her daughter's hair into two buns on either side of her head. “I was older when I married, but that's because I was a council member. Your Aunt Breha wed Uncle Bail at 15.” 

“I love Aunt Breha, and I love you, Mother, but I'm not you.” She sighed. “I've barely met any young men out here. Most of the boys in town are idiots who would rather talk about hunting deer than helping people or arguing about how Palpatine is driving people out of their homes.”

“I'm just scared for you and your brother.” She kissed her daughter's forehead. “I don't know how much longer we can stay out here, undetected.”

“We'll be fine, Mother.” Leia jumped up the moment she finished and looked in a piece of polished glass they used as a mirror. “You are so good at doing hair. I could never figure this out.”

“I've been doing this all my life.” Padme gave her daughter a hug. “I love you, Leia, no matter what you choose.”

“You too, Mother.” She gathered a woven bag. “I'm going to go into town to buy some supplies and sell a few chairs Father just finished. I might do some hunting after that. I heard a band of Wookie wolves were seen outside of town. Some folks are worried they may try to eat their cattle.” The girl shuddered. “Mother...do you think I should go? I have this feeling, like we're being watched by something terrible.”

“Wookie wolves mostly keep to themselves, though some people have tamed them as watch dogs.” Padme nodded. “We'll be fine, dear. Your father is already here, working on his next project.”

Luke was coming in as Leia went out. “Hi, sis!” He gave her a hug. “I'm here to talk to Mother and Father. Obi-Wan and I just found out in town that Palpatine has been more openly attacking his enemies. Three counselors who disagreed with his new higher taxes a few months ago have either died in mysterious house fires or vanished all together.”

“That man needs to be stopped!” His sister narrowed her eyes. “Someday, I'm going to stick my crystal sword right down his skinny throat of his!”

Luke looked so distressed, she wished she hadn't said it. “Oh no, Leia! You know Father and Obi-Wan say that our powers and weapons should only be used in defense!”

“I'd be defending the kingdom,” his sister grumbled. “I'll be back in a few hours. We're really low on supplies, and a few people are waiting for these chairs.” She gave her worried twin a hug. “You take care of Mother and Father, all right?”

He laughed. “Of course! I'm a big boy, Leia. I know how to handle myself.” He helped her hitch their horse Twilight to their old cart, and even waved to his sister as she snapped the reins and drove down the path through the D'Qar Woods.

As he returned to his family's home, Luke swore he saw a mangy old crow staring at him like he was trying to figure out if he'd seen him before. The crow was a rather odd critter, with beady yellow eyes and rusty, molting feathers. When he turned around to look at it closely, it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Leia is in town, she has a horrifying vision...and while she can't keep it from coming true, she can help save her uncle from monsters and heal a Wookie wolf caught in a trap.

Leia spent the next few hours in town, mostly haggling with old Watto over the price of the chairs. Father and Grandmother Shimi had worked for him as virtual slaves for many years, before Father entered the Jedi order and Grandmother married Grandfather Clieg. Watto was the same old nasty grouch as ever, refusing to pay half of what he owed her. She had to threaten to reveal some of his more odious business practices before he'd give her even part of the money.

She moved on to the marketplace next. While her mother did want her to pick up some fresh peaches and apples for their birthday dessert, she was mainly there to listen to gossip. Merchants from Coruscant, the main seat of Naboo, frequently passed through, bringing with them stories of happenings in the capitol.

“He's getting worse,” Leia's friend Shara Dameron complained as she browsed through her family's produce stand. “Ever since Queen Jania fell ill, Palpatine's been tyrannizing everyone. The taxes were raised by ten percent on all food and toll roads. I don't know how we're going to be able to afford to stay here.” Shara rubbed her swollen belly. “Kes and I need to find a better place to raise our child.”

“I wish you didn't have to leave. You're one of the only friends I have.” Leia slammed her tiny fist on the booth's counter. “I should ride to Alderaan Manor and talk to Uncle Bail. Maybe Father could come with me. My uncle is one of the Queen's closest counselors. He might be able to do something.”

Shara shook her head. “Fewer people have been speaking against Palpatine lately. Not since Counselor Satine of Mandalore was killed in her own home by phantom archers in red robes. Who knows what Palpatine will do when he takes the throne?” 

“He's not there yet. Queen Jania has an heir, even if he's not a very good one.” Leia brought an armful of fruit to the counter. “Has anyone heard from Prince Henry? Is he still off carousing at Mos Eisley and Nar Shadda?”

Shara bit her lip. “The prince is dead. It was formally announced yesterday that he was murdered on the road just outside of Nar Shadda by brigands he owed money to.”

“Well, I'm not going to say I'm surprised.” Leia sighed as she handed Shara her few coins. “He's probably had it coming to him for a while now. I do feel sorry for his mother...and more to the point, for us. He wouldn't have made a very good king, but he'd still be better than Palpatine.” 

Shara took the coins, then gave her friend a hug. “You'll keep an eye on yourself?”

“I always do.” Leia patted her friend's shoulder. “I really have to go. Mother's waiting for this fruit. Say good-bye to Kes for me...”

Suddenly, she reeled back, pulling out of Shara's arms. The light around her seemed to go wavy and soft, and then...the vision. She saw it. Her home, flames licking around the edges of the cottage walls, scorching the thatch roof. Her parents. The orcs...the phantom archers. Their red robes matched the color of the fire that consumed her home. Luke held on the ground by two fiendish goblins, while a shape in a dark robe, its bony white hand standing out in stark relief against the brilliance of the flames, chanted a guttural incantation she couldn't understand. Dark light writhed around Luke, who screamed in agony...his body twisted, changing...

“Are you all right, Leia?” Shara's hand was on her shoulder. “You just stopped, and then you turned pale. Is something wrong?”

“Yes. That's all I can say. I have to get home.” Leia dashed for the cart, parked in the near-by grass. “I wish you and Kes all the luck in the world! Give my love to the new baby!” The cart was flying down the road before Shara had the chance to reply.

She hoped she wasn't too late. She'd never had a vision like that before. Not that intense. Her parents...Luke...they were all she had in the world. Them and Obi-Wan. Thank goodness he lived at a separate cottage about twenty minutes from them. A rusty crow cawed overhead as she careened down the dirt path into the Endor Woods. “Strange,” Leia muttered. “I swear that's the same crow I saw when I was talking to Mother this morning. Nosy little fellow! I wonder why he's so interested in this part of the woods? Probably trying to get into Mother and Luke's vegetable garden.” 

The smoke was visible well before she made it to the path that lead to their home. It was thick and black, and it obscured everything. Twilight wouldn't get near it. She left them on the end of the road, glad that she'd brought her armor and Jedi weapons, just in case of emergencies. Her fingers grasped the hilt of her sword as she leaped from the cart, ducking into the smoke.

Her home was destroyed. Nothing but cinders. They burned everything. Her father's workshop, where he had been working on a cradle for Shara's baby. Mother's kitchen, with its drying herb bundles and smell of cooking vegetables. The garden she and Luke had lovingly planted was trampled and blackened. The chickens and cow were gone, probably stolen by the phantom archers for their master. 

“Mother!” Her voice was raw and choked. “Father! Luke!” Fingers reddened from clutching her sword threw scorched boards aside, ignoring splinters and sharp edges. Where were they? They couldn't...they wouldn't...her vision...

She found Mother and Father together, in what had once been the main room. At least, she thought it was them. Mother's body was so mangled and blackened, it was hard to tell. There was a pile of ashes and bones next to her that may have been her father. 

Leia stumbled into the remains of the garden and promptly threw up everything she'd eaten that morning and in town. After wiping her mouth, she managed to stumble to her feet. One person was missing. “Luke?” Leia closed her eyes, trying to remember the vision. “Luke? Are you here?” He was alive. Her brother was alive. She could feel it. He was alive, but not...himself. Not right. As she concentrated, she felt the darkness all around her, cloaking her brother. It was a deep, thick evil, a concentrated corruption like she'd never felt before. It shielded Luke, whose light in the Force normally shined like a beacon of purity. 

It was nearly dark when she finished digging a grave for her parents in the remains of her mother's garden. She buried them together. They would have wanted it that way. “I miss both of you already,” Leia gulped. “I...I loved you both more than anything. You two and Luke were my world.” The distraught young woman thrust her blue blade into the ground before them. “I swear on Father's sword, I will find who did this, and they will pay.” 

Without another word, she sheathed her blade, then climbed into the cart and rode away, not looking back. The golden light deepened into pink, then red, then purple. The hot golden sun was replaced by a soft moon, round like the cheese many people claimed it was. 

Obi-Wan's cottage was smaller than her parents'. It was still wood and thatch, but it had only one small room with a few sticks of furniture, including a large bookshelf. Leia had never been so happy to see it. Usually, Luke got along better with Obi-Wan than she did, but she liked her uncle well enough.

“Leia!” The old mage's cape fluttered behind him as he rushed out. “Get inside. Hurry!”

“What's going on?” He lead Leia inside. Her uncle's normally neat cottage was a disaster. Most of the furniture was in splinters of the floor. His cookware lay dented next to the fireplace, and his books were in ashes. 

“I was in the garden when they attacked.” Obi-Wan pulled a small wooden chest out from under the floorboards. “Thank goodness I was able to fend them off.” He took out a soft satchel and dropped several dusty books from the chest into it, along with a few clothes and personal items that hadn't been smashed. “They'll be back soon, though. I know they already got your parents. I saw the smoke.” 

It wasn't until then that she noticed the tears in the old man's eyes. “Your father...Anakin was practically my brother, and Padme was one of the dearest, sweetest women I ever knew. I didn't have the chance to go to them when the demons came and tried to take my energy.”

“Is that what happened?” Leia handed him an extra cloak. Uncle Obi-Wan was always dropping and losing his. “I found them dead and our house burned to the ground.” The girl wiped fiercely at her own brown eyes. “And Luke...he's alive, but something is wrong...”

“Palpatine has Luke.” Obi-Wan took a long oaken staff off the wall and swept a pile of blankets into his arms. “I had a vision...” 

“So did I.” She gathered two of the less-dented pots. They were going to need something to cook with. “You said they tried to take your energy.”

Her uncle dropped the pots in a burlap bag, followed by several bags of herbs. “Like all black magic beings, Palpatine feeds on corrupted magical energy.” His hand rubbed at his chest. “I could feel him drain the life from your father. It was like a torture device clamped on my heart. When a demon has finished draining the magic from a creature, the creature turns to dust.”

“That's why Father's remains were dust and bone.” She nearly choked at the thought of it. “He...he took his energy...” Her little fists slammed against the wooden walls. “I will kill Palpatine! I swear it! He can't go around, taking whatever energy he wants! If he's done it to Luke, too...”

“No, he can't handle Luke's magic. The boy is an innocent, his magic pure as moonlight. He'd have to find a way to corrupt it, make it easier to remove.” Obi-Wan sat on the satchel, but the metal clasp refused to close. “Palpatine stripped every Jedi in our order of magic but us and our elder. I have no idea where our elder is now, or if he's even still alive. To my knowledge, you, I, and Luke are the only ones left.” 

Leia plopped next to him. “Why does he need all that magic?”

“Knowing him, I'm sure he's planning some scheme to wrestle the kingdom from the royal family, and has been for years.” He signed in relief as the clasp gave that tell-tale click. 

“I'll bet he's the one who had the prince killed, not some brigand.” Leia hefted the satchel into her arms. “And he's probably been poisoning the queen, too.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I wouldn't be surprised if he at least initiated the queen's illness.” He shouldered the staff in its holder. “Prince Henry isn't dead, though. He's very much alive. I can feel it. Besides, that brigands story seemed a bit fishy to me.” 

“All right, Uncle Obi-Wan.” Leia sighed. She didn't entirely believe the prince had avoided his fate, but it was obvious her uncle thought he did. “Where to now?”

“Death Star Fortress, on the Salt Cliffs of Crait overlooking Calamari Bay.” Obi-Wan pulled a map out of the bottom of the chest and tucked it into his robe. “It's remote enough for Palpatine to keep a magic-user hidden.”

Leia was about to ask him how the hell they were going to break into a guarded fortress when the ground under her quaked. He heart twisted in her stomach as the sound of grunts and screams joined falling trees and the smell of freshly-decaying meat. 

“Orcs!” Obi-Wan leaped aside as the back window of the cottage was smashed in by a needle-studded mace the size of her head. “Get out of here! Get to the cart!” Leia didn't need to be told twice. She and Obi-Wan ducked outside, just as a second massive fist slammed into the roof, bringing it down on shattered furniture. 

Three massive creatures with muscles thick as muskmelons lumbered over the remains of the cottage, searching for any humans that might be left inside. “Hey ugly,” she yelled, “what was that all about?” She stabbed him in the foot and smirked when he jumped up and down, clutching his wounded toes. “You shouldn't go around wrecking houses that don't belong to you!”

“Owwww!” The orc massaged his cut toe. “Bad lady! That hurt!” He reached for Leia, who managed to duck away. “Hey, stop that! Master say he wanted girl with magic! She's the cub of the Knight we kill!”

Leia was about to leap at him when long, slightly more willowy arms reached around her. The lone female orc grabbed her from behind, holding her tightly and keeping her from reaching for her sword. “You will come with us, human girl,” the orc purred. “You have good magic. Our master likes good magic. He will take your magic, and we will feed on the remains.”

Leia kicked the orc at the same time a staff came down on her head. The orc screamed as Leia pulled away. “I'm afraid we don't have the time to deal with you.” Obi-Wan ducked the swipe she took at him with her thick green fist. “We have a very long trip ahead of us, and we must get going now if we're going to beat the morning cart traffic.”

The orc let out a shriek and collapsed...revealing Leia and her blazing blue crystal sword. “Don't you dare try to touch my uncle again!”

“Thank you, Leia. I'll handle the other two.” Obi-Wan moved back, concentrating. A green light circled around his hand. She kept them busy, barely managing to dive under their legs and deflect their maces with her sword, as her uncle worked his spell. 

The largest orc had just gotten her on the ground when a glistening green beam mingled with the moonlight, writhing around the orcs. Their shrieks of terror shook trees to their roots and sent several skittish night animals into hiding. Eventually, the shrieks vanished as the orcs seemed to blend into the ground. When it subsided, they were now trees themselves, great black columns with fat twisted limbs rising into the sky.

“My god.” Leia's eyes widened. “I've never seen a spell used like that!”

Obi-Wan stumbled. “I haven't used magic like that in twenty years.” He took Leia's hand. “Let's get out of here, before Palpatine sends more creatures after us.” The girl leaped in and grabbed the reins, shaking them so hard, her uncle nearly fell off the driver's seat as the cart bounced into the woods.

“What happened back there?” Leia asked as she directed Twilight to the main road. It would probably be empty at this time of night, and she wasn't about to stay in the forest after running into those orcs. “I've never seen monsters that size in this part of the Kingdoms. I thought they only lived in the Hinari Mountains.”

“They're members of Palpatine's squadrons. His powers allow him to assemble whatever fiendish beasts will do his bidding. He has control over everything from demons to dragons.” Obi-Wan rubbed his rear as they went over a rut in the road. “I think we should stop for the night and camp out in the cart. We've had a busy day, and we have a long ride tomorrow.”

Leia let Obi-Wan sleep in the cart. His back wasn't as strong as hers. Besides, she didn't mind sleeping on a blanket on the ground. Father used to take her on trips into the woods all the time when she was younger. They'd lay on a blanket together and count the stars until they were too sleepy to talk anymore. She couldn't help the tears that fell as she thought of Father and Mother. 

Slumber didn't come easy that night, or for the next few days. Her dreams were plagued by orcs and crows that transformed into devils with long talons and wrinkled white skin. She'd see Luke on his knees, reaching out to her before a dark light would engulf him. Chapped lips would cry out to him, but not a sound emerged. Slender arms reached for empty air. Brown eyes trained into the inky darkness of the forest fell on a slender figure. A man in a dark silk cloak...was it Luke? But the figure was too tall to be her brother. He cried out to her, but the words melted into the warm summer air. When she got closer, his helpless pleas had blended with the growls of a wounded wolf...a wolf that was poised to spring...

She shot out of her blankets, her mind still groggy with sleep. They were now on the edge of the Endor Woods, just outside the Salt Cliffs of Crait. The sun was just peeking over the tops of the trees as the growls became louder and more frightened.

Obi-Wan had just emerged from his own blankets as Leia took off into the woods. Ignoring his groggy calls to her, she followed the sound through the dew-soaked underbrush. The creature sounded like it was hurt. Probably an animal caught in a poacher or hunter's trap. They usually did their work early in the mornings.

Indeed, when she crept into a small clearing, she found a huge brown wolf with its paw caught in a heavy iron trap. “You poor thing!” The big dog looked up at her with large, pained blue eyes. “I won't hurt you. I want to help you.” It whimpered as she stroked his silky ears. It had the softest, thickest fur she'd ever seen. Between the fur and the massive body, it was easily twice the size of most wolves. It was more like a furry mountain than a wolf! When she put out her hand, it bared a set of sharp fangs that gave it a ferocious look.

“I won't hurt you! I promise!” The creature tilted its head as Leia scratched around its ears. “I'm going to have to leave you for a minute. I'll be back as soon as I can get my uncle.”

Obi-Wan was packing up their camp when she emerged, sticks and leaves caught in her hair. “Uncle Obi-Wan, you have to come with me. There's a wolf caught in a trap out there. I can get him out, but I don't know any healing spells.”

“I did feel something out there.” The older man made a face as he pulled out a bag of herbs. “I was never fond of poachers. It's one thing to shoot at the Wookie wolves to keep them from livestock, but I disapprove of hunting for sport or to sell them as pets. These are wild creatures, and they should be free in the woods, where they belong.”

The wolf looked up expectantly as they arrived. Leia managed to force the trap open with her sword blade. Obi-Wan petted the creature's back, whispering gently into its ear. Leia took over petting him as her uncle rubbed the herbs around his badly cut foot. They moved aside, allowing the wolf to test out its feet. He limped a little before going over to Leia and giving her a big lick on her cheek, then doing the same to Obi-Wan.

Leia couldn't help laughing. “Hey! You're awfully friendly, for a wild animal.”

“I'm wondering if someone tamed him.” Uncle Obi-Wan returned the bag of herbs to the pocket of his robe. “Most Wookie wolves are shy creatures who would rather roam with their own kind, but he's seems to like us.”

“We can't leave him out here.” Leia patted the wolf's head as he nudged her leg. “Could we bring him with us, Uncle Obi-Wan? He's a dog, or at least canine. He might be able to sniff out Luke.”

“That's not a bad idea.” Obi-Wan chuckled as the wolf rubbed at his leg. “And we wouldn't have to feed him. Most wolves are expert hunters. If anything, he might be able to share some of his catch with us.”

Leia rode in the back with the wolf as Uncle Obi-Wan took over the driving. She had to admit, she sort of liked the walking carpet. They'd had dogs and other domestic pets at her parents' cottage, and she missed having a furry friend. For his part, the wolf didn't seem to mind her attention. Obi-Wan smiled as the two fell asleep, Leia pillowed on the wolf's soft back. They needed the rest, he decided. They had a long day ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan, Leia, and Chewbacca the Wolf sneak into the Death Star Fortress to find Leia's brother Luke. What they find is a mysterious prisoner in a tower and a mythical creature who seems strangely familiar to Leia...

She was jolted awake just in time to see the Salt Cliffs of Crait looming majestically at the end of the Imperial Road. Most of the people who lived alongside the mountains were fishermen, miners who dug the salt out of the sides of the mountains, or laborers in the Death Star Fortress. A lone crow joined flocks of white and gray seagulls in the endless horizon. While not as large as Imperial Castle in Coruscant, it was much taller, with high towers that were said to house the worst criminals in Naboo. Her brother was being held prisoner here. She could feel it.

“State your name and business.” Two guards on either side of the main drawbridge sported the heavy white and black armor of the Naboo soldiers.

“My niece, our dog, and I are bringing supplies to the kitchen and infirmary,” Obi-Wan said easily. 

The soldier didn't move. “Let me see your identification.”

Obi-Wan smiled and waved his hand in front of the man's face. “You don't need to see our identification. In fact, neither of you ever saw us at all.”

They both seemed to sway in place, as if sitting on a waving swing. The taller one with the red cloak over his armor finally nodded his head. “You may go about your business.”

Her uncle waved his hand again. “Move along.”

“Move along!” Three men in armor turned the cranks, lowering the chains that held the drawbridge. The wolf howled at the racket as they drove across and into the main courtyard.

“Father told me that the Force could be used to sway others.” Leia leaped out of the cart the moment her uncle stopped. “I've never seen anyone actually do it, though.” She helped the wolf over the side. He still limped slightly, but his foot seemed to move much better than it had that morning.

“The Force has a strong affect on the weak-minded.” Obi-Wan took a little longer climbing out. He handed Leia his extra cloak and pulled the hood over his. “You'll need this to disguise your weapons. This is a high-security prison. It can get a little rough.”

She did as she was told, sheathing her sword and covering her bow and arrows on her back. “I'm ready for anything, Uncle.”

They lead Twilight and the cart to the stable, alongside several other carts. They followed several stable hands into the kitchen. Leia couldn't resist swiping a bowl of cakes as they passed. She was hungry! All they'd had for breakfast was a watery root stew her uncle threw together. The wolf snitched a small piece of beef from a table no one was watching.

Leia shuddered as they followed a row of servants in similar cloaks down a hallway. “This place is so dark, Uncle. And not just because there aren't many torches. The dark magic here is thick enough to nearly touch. It's like a wool blanket smothering anything. I can barely feel you, much less Luke.”

The wolf's nose was to the ground the moment they hit the base of the tower. “Do you smell something, boy?” Obi-Wan rubbed the back of his head. “Is your master imprisoned here?”

“You belong to a criminal, boy?” Leia frowned. “Only the worst criminals are kept way out here.”

“Not always.” Obi-Wan held the ruff of the wolf's neck. “Palpatine throws anyone he doesn't want found in here, whether they've committed a crime or not.”

The wolf's nose lead them to a room at the base of the tower. It appeared to be a small office, with maps of the enclosure hung on the wall, books piled on shelves, and fine weapons hung on hooks alongside them. Obi-Wan sat at a desk and inspected one of the maps, while Leia ran her fingers over the black iron handle of a beautifully engraved sword. Its red needle-sharp blade glowed wanly in the dull light. Just touching it made her feel sick to her stomach. 

“That's a Sith's sword, the weapon of a black magic user,” Obi-Wan explained. “May even be Palpatine's.”

“Ugh!” Leia pulled away. “No wonder it makes me feel sick. It's concentrated black energy.”

Chewbacca was sniffing at a mechanical bow leaning against the wall. A leather scabbard, filled with well-crafted arrows, was slung across the chair next to it. He howled happily and brought it over to Leia. “What is it, boy? Does this belong to your master?” The bow and the scabbard were finely carved with leaves and vines and trimmed with gold and silver leaf. “I've never seen such a magnificent bow. Does this belong to your master, boy? He if he is a criminal, he must be a very good one to have stolen such a prize. This is the type of weapon a nobleman uses. Maybe even the royal family.”

The wolf sniffed at the bow again, then darted for the door. “We have to be careful, boy.” Obi-Wan stood creakily, rubbing his back. “I'm getting too old for this sort of thing.” He turned to Leia. “According to a message from General Brendol Hux in Coruscant to Counselor Wilhem Tarkin here at the Death Star Fortress, they're holding a very important prisoner in the room at the top of the tower. It could be Luke. They don't say the person's name. The second floor has a well-stocked torture chamber. The top is the cell itself, and is heavily guarded.”

“There has to be a way in.” That was when Leia looked down at the bowl in her hand. “That's it! Come on, Uncle.” She opened the door for her Wookie wolf friend. “Here you go, boy.” The scabbard went under her cloak as her uncle pressed the bow to the canine's sensitive nose. He sniffed around it before letting out a small howl and dashing upstairs.

The stairs themselves were steep but empty, and they seemed to keep going and going forever. Darkness was even more persuasive here, blanketing everything. Leia felt sick to her stomach. Obi-Wan moved much slower behind her, panting a bit and complaining that he really needed to spend more time practicing and less in his garden. Even the wolf whimpered. 

Two guards in white armor and a man in a gray chain-mail uniform were guarding a heavy barred door at the top of the stairs. “What are you doing here?” The man in gray demanded. “State your name and business.”

“I'm just a simple maid.” Leia held out the bowl and tried to sound demure. “I brought food for the prisoner.”

“How did you know about the prisoner?” The guard narrowed his eyes. “Counselor Tarkin said only a select few even knew he was alive.”

“He has to eat sometime.” Obi-Wan chuckled. “Now, I think you'll let us through...”

The officer grabbed Obi-Wan's hand, breaking his concentration. “Oh no, you don't. I don't like this. Why wasn't I notified?”

Leia let out a growl that nearly matched the wolf's and threw the bowl in his face. Obi-Wan tripped him downstairs as his niece dispatched the remaining soldiers before they had the chance to cry out. A light from Obi-Wan's waving hand silenced the groaning man on the stairs. 

“I put him to sleep.” Obi-Wan pulled off his hood. “He won't remember a thing when he wakes up.”

“Good.” Leia shuddered, trying not to think that she'd just killed two men. The shining blue blade was able to cut through the lock on the door as if it were made of paper. The wolf let out a happy howl as he lead them in. 

An arched window on one side was the only source of light in the dismal little room. She held her sword aloft, ordering it to illuminate the room. Dirt-crusted stone walls were enlivened only by a slightly splintered old chair and a straw pallet on the floor. 

Chained to the side of the wall near the window was a lone figure in tattered black vest and navy hose, his ragged blue cape hanging loosely around his broad shoulders. Thick iron manacles bound his wrists and ankles to the wall. His sinewy arms and legs were a mass of burns, bruises, and deep cuts. Greasy brown hair hung lankly to his broad shoulders and covered his grime-smeared face. His back sagged against the wall, too tired to stay upright.

The wolf let out a loud, happy howl and rushed straight to the man, licking his torso and nudging his legs. “Wh...Chewie? Boy? Is that you?” His deep, gravely voice creaked from disuse. “How did you get here?”

“We brought him.” Leia stumbled through the darkness. ““Have you seen my brother Luke? Short, blond hair, blue eyes. He was kidnapped and is being held somewhere in this fortress. ” 

“No, I haven't seen anyone but me and the walking skeleton and his goons.” There was something in his voice...for all the gruffness, it had a refined quality to it. He sounded more like a nobleman than a criminal. All the nobility vanished when he somehow managed to give her a lopsided smirk. “What's your name, girl? Came all the way up here because you couldn't resist me?”

“My name is Leia.” She glared at him. “And we came up here to find my brother. What makes you so important that they dumped you all the way up here?”

The smirk instantly vanished. “I don't know. I can't remember. I was dragged off my horse...” His eyes flew open, the sparkling hazel orbs concerned. “Falcon! My horse. He and Chewie...if they've hurt him...”

Leia pulled out her sword to cut him down. “We'll find him.” The wolf gave the man a nudge when he said “Chewie.” “Is the wolf's name? I've never seen a tame Wookie wolf before.”

That irritating smirk was back. “I can tame a lot of things.” He actually had the gall to wink at her, though he winced afterwards.

The girl in armor glared at him. “I'm sure you can.” 

“As much as I'm enjoying your banter, children, I'm afraid we can't linger.” Obi-Wan turned back. “I hear people coming upstairs.”

“How are we going to get out of here?” She made a face. “The stairs are the only way in or out.” 

“There's always the window.” The prisoner managed a weary grin. “We could jump down, if you like having your bones broken into tiny pieces on the cliff below.” 

“He's right.” Obi-Wan turned around. “Which is why we're not going to leave. Leia, get back into your cloak.”

She'd just managed to throw the hood over her head when the door was flung open. “You there!” The man who pointed a bony finger at her was small and slender, like a walking skeleton in elegant gray cape and tunic. “Girl! How did the lock on this door break?”

“I don't know, Your Excellency.” Leia bowed low. “We're just bringing the prisoner some food and comfort.”

“Forgive me, sire, but the lock was already broken when we came.” Obi-Wan also bowed. “I'm a monk, here with my niece and our dog to bring this poor criminal some comfort in his final hours.”

“Hey ugly, who the hell are you?” The man glared at him from the wall. “And could you tell me what's going on here? My head feels like it's been dragged over the Salt Cliffs by sixteen orcs.”

Tarkin smirked. “Certainly. I am Counselor Tarkin, head of the Death Star Fortress. His Excellency Chancellor Palpatine has decided to be merciful and spare your life. You have outstanding debts with Jabba Du Hutt, the Sultan of Tatoonie, that he insists must be paid. I've already made arrangements to sell to Sultan Du Hutt as a household slave.” The counselor's tight smile was nearly demonic. “I've heard he's quite rough on his slaves. He expects them to...amuse him. You may last a few days, at most.”

The prisoner narrowed his eyes. “If you think I'm gonna be a plaything for some sultan, you have another thing coming, Skull Face.”

“You have no choice in the matter.” Tarkin smirked as a crow's cawing was heard in the distance. “There's a freighter leaving for Anchorhead at first light tomorrow. You will be part of a shipment of slaves being brought to the Mos Eisley markets.”

“But I thought slavery was outlawed in the Kingdom of Naboo!” The outburst leaped from Leia's lips before she could stop herself. “Even a criminal doesn't deserve to be sold like cattle at market! How can you break your own laws?” Obi-Wan gave her shoulder a little shake, while Chewie growled at her side. 

“Slavery is outlawed in Naboo, girl. However, it's perfectly legal in Tatoonie.” Tarkin reached over, slapping Leia in the face. “And I'll thank you to keep your tongue and know your place, or I'll have it cut out.”

“And I'll thank you to not touch me.” Leia whipped out her sword and threw off the cape before Tarkin had the chance to move “My name is Lady Leia Skywalker. I want to know what you've done with my brother Luke.”

“Skywalker?” Tarkin's grin widened. “As in Anakin Skywalker? You're very much like your father. Same bravado, same temper, same disrespect for authority, same inclination to speak before you think. Do you really think you can fight your way out of this, a mere slip of a girl?”

The moment two of his men lunged for her, she jumped back. Her sword cut through one as Uncle Obi-Wan cast his spell over the other, throwing him out the window. The prisoner's eyes widened as she whirled through the men, knocking two downstairs, then dueling with two more. Chewie bit into the rear of another man, who ran downstairs clutching his wounded appendage. 

“He's getting away!” Leia pointed to Tarkin as he flew down the stairs. 

“Leave him.” Obi-Wan dangled a set of keys from his fingers. “We have to release this man and find Luke. He must be in the lower cells for the common criminals.”

“That walking skull would treat my innocent brother like a criminal.” Leia snatched the keys from her uncle and tried them on the prisoner's manacles. 

“Thanks, sweetheart. You don't know how uncomfortable this is.” Obi-Wan put his arms around the fellow to keep him from falling to his knees. “I'm all right, old man.”

“You're nothing of the kind. You're barely walking.” Chewie pushed himself under the man's other side, letting him hold onto his fur as he got his footing. “I'll take you and the wolf to the cart. Leia, you see if you can find Luke.”

No sooner did they reach the entrance than they ran into Tarkin and a platoon of guards. Tarkin sounded as if he were disinterestedly ordering soup for dinner. “Kill the old man and the wolf, but bring me the girl and the younger man to me unharmed.”

Two growls overwhelmed the soldiers as a large Wookie wolf and a tiny slip of a girl leaped into the fray. Han's eyes widened as she sliced into men who were twice her size and strength. He'd never seen anything like it...that he could remember. 

“Leia, we'll come back for you!” Obi-Wan clutched Han as he nearly passed out. “I have to get him to the cart.” He managed to get Han against a tree long enough to wave his hand and toss a bit of sparkling powdered herbs. A light swirled around them, obscuring the duo and the growling canine. When it subsided, they were gone.

“At least he's all right.” Leia was outnumbered and overwhelmed. The largest of the soldiers finally lifted her off her feet, as if she were a rag doll. 

“Bring her with us.” Tarkin smirked. “This tiny little warrior may have some use yet. Perhaps you could join our brigades, child. You're quite extraordinary with that blade.”

Leia spat in his face. “I'd rather see you blow Naboo to ashes than join you!”

“That may be arranged, my dear.” He grabbed her arm. “But right now, you're coming with us. I have a matter of great importance to deal with in the stables. We just received a most...unusual...horse from the Chancellor when he was dealing with rebel sympathizers in the Endor Woods.”

The stables were on the edge of the property, near the tower. Rows and rows of mostly black or gray stallions used for Palpatine's storm rider army watched them from their stalls with bright liquid eyes. “I don't know how he did it,” Tarkin purred, “but His Excellency brought us one of the greatest prizes to be found in all the Imperial Kingdoms. I give you, gentlemen...and lady,” he nodded at Leia, “a genuine unicorn.”

Leia thought most unicorns were gone, and that the remainder were fairy stories her mother told them at night. This magnificent animal, however, was no myth. It took three men told hold down the pure-white horse, and another to drag on the bridle around its mouth. Flowing gold hair and a golden tail snapped in the wind as it struggled, trying helplessly to throw the men off. One man screamed, jumping back as he was stabbed in the hand by a long, sharp horn.

“Isn't it stunning?” Tarkin's spooky grin twisted in pride. “His Excellency intends to have it's horn removed when he comes tomorrow. It's said to contain pure, concentrated light magic, if you believe the stories.”

“No!” Leia kicked the big man holding her in the shin, then threw herself in front of the unicorn. The poor creature was going wild, bucking and stabbing at the sky. “These animals are sacred to the Jedi order! I read it in a book. None but the Jedi magicians may touch them.” 

A white nose pressed into her back, even as his hooves continued to prance nervously. “I won't hurt you, boy. In fact, I think I know you.” She stroked his silky neck, leaning against the snow-white head. “There's something about you that's so...familiar.” Her eyes and the unicorn's closed. “I can feel it.” Dark brown eyes met blue ones that were surprisingly human. “You're not always like this, are you?”

“Stand back, girl.” Tarkin nodded at the large man, who narrowed his eyes as he nursed his sore ankle. “This is none of your concern.” 

Leia drew her sword as it's light danced around her. “I'm not going to let your so-called Excellency harm this animal. And if any of you try, you'll get it in the gut from me!” 

“Stop her!” Tarkin's men tried to obey him, but the unicorn galloped in front of her, kicking two of them into a near-by pile of hay. The unicorn nudged her, grabbing her cloak and pulling onto his back as Tarkin ordered his remaining men to take their horses after them. 

“The light...” She ran the unicorn down the line of stalls. The light from the sword opened each and every one. “Come on, boys.” She grinned as the horses bolted. “Let's get out of here!”

The horses raced every which way, leaping over carts and kicking water buckets. Tarkin had his hands full sending pages, soldiers, and stable boys after them. They were too focused on the horses to notice a rusty black crow land near the main entrance, just as a cart came barreling out from behind the kitchen.

Uncle Obi-Wan met her in the main courtyard.. “A unicorn!” The old mage gasped. “Where...how...”

“There's no time to explain now, Uncle.” She overtook Twilight and the cart, galloping towards the gate. “We have to open that drawbridge!”

“Well, you'd better do it quick.” The prisoner clutched the sides of the cart as it bounced across the dusty courtyard. Chewie let out a howl of annoyance. “Hey, where's my horse? Where's...”

Another horse leaped over the hay carts after Leia. She was surprised he was able to make it. The poor thing was old and worn, gray with reddish patches and a thin red-gray mane. It raced right up to the cart, nudging the prisoner on his cheek and nibbling at his hair. “Falcon! I'm sorry, boy, but I'm not up to ridin' ya right now. You're gonna have to follow along.”

“We might be able to use our powers,” Obi-Wan called to her, “if we do it together. Focus on the drawbridge and what you want it to do.”

“I can't!” Leia was swinging her sword at the arrows from the guards. “There's too many of them.”

The prisoner struggled onto his knees, grasping the mechanical bow. “I'll cover you.” To Leia's surprise, despite barely being able to lift it, his aim was perfect. He leaned out the cart as well as he could, shooting at any guards with arrows.

That was all Leia needed. “Close your eyes,” Obi-Wan told her. “Stretch out with your feelings.” She held her sword up to the drawbridge, stretching out to it, trying to push it open. The unicorn did the same, green fire leaping from its crystal horn. 

It seemed like hours, but really, it only took a few minutes for the telltale creak of slightly rusted metal turning wooden holders to penetrate her concentration. “You did it!” Her eyes snapped open just in time to see the flat wood bridge fall across the gorge. The prisoner gave her that half-grin. “Brains and beauty. You're really something else, sweetheart.”

“Thank you.” Even as he spoke, she was already half-over the bridge. “Uncle, hurry!” Leia and the unicorn were first down the winding road that lead back to the valley. “Damn it!” She held up her sword to fend off two arrows. “There's at least three of them after us!”

The man aimed his weary grin at her. “That's where I come in. I can pick these villains off easily.” As worn as he was, the man's aim was truly impressive. He took down two men with one arrow, then aimed another to knock two more into the mud. Another shot went into their wheels, sending the first carriage careening into the mud on the side of the road. A third cart ran over the cliff, dashed to a thousand pieces on the jagged rocks below.

Leia swung her sword into two horsemen, knocking them off their mounts. “Uncle,” she yelled over her shoulder as she fought with another, “where are we going?”

“Back to the woods!” Obi-Wan turned off the main road and into the foliage. The wolf and his master fell back into the cart, smacking against the burlap bag. “And hold on back there. This road can get a little rough.”

The wolf's annoyed howls mingled with his master's unamused “Now you tell us!” 

Leia ignored the unicorn's protests as she and Falcon followed her uncle into the woods. Falcon whinnied in horror as he just barely missed an arrow hitting his flank. The unicorn let out an angry snort and pointed its horn at the cart. Green mist shot from the unicorn's horn, block the soldier's line of sight. They ran into a tree, their horses abandoning them as they went back towards the fortress.

“I think that's the last of them.” The man finally collapsed into the cart. “Where are you taking us, old crone?”

“We're going to have to camp in the woods for tonight.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “After that, we'll take the back roads to Alderaan Manor. Padme's cousin Bail and his wife Breha may already have heard about your parents' deaths. They're both sympathetic to the queen and may be willing to help find her son.”

“Oh no.” The man waved his hand, even as his eyes fluttered. “I'm not...getting involved...with any queens. I just...want...out...” He finally sagged, passing out again. The wolf barked and hurried to his side as the mechanical bow slid from his fingers.

“We'll stop at the first clearing and rest.” The older man's gaze went up to his niece. “I'm proud of you today, Leia. You've done well. I'm sure Anakin would have been proud of you, too.”

She nodded, trying to fight back the tears at the mention of her father. “I know he would, Uncle.” The unicorn lifted his nose, nuzzling her side as she leaned into him. “I think the unicorn agrees with you.”

Obi-Wan leaned over to stroke its mane. “Why don't we all rest? We need to figure out what to do about you, my equine friend, and about that poor soul we found in the tower.”

Leia turned up her nose. “He's just some thief and scoundrel. Did you hear how he flirted with me?”

“I think there's far more to him than that.” His light fingers shook the reins. “But we really should find a place to set up camp, before darkness descends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this part took so long. I was busy this week and didn't have as much time for writing as I'd hoped, plus I kept going back and re-writing Han and Leia's dialogue to make it sound more, well, Hand-and-Leia-ish. The next part should be out a lot faster, probably within the next few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Leia and her uncle set up camp, they learn a lot more about the prisoner from the tower and the unicorn that's so much more than he seems.

The man didn't come to until the last rays of the sun were setting on the valley. Leia was starting a stew made from herbs and good mushrooms her uncle found growing in the woods when she heard groaning from the cart. Falcon and the unicorn were next to the cart, cropping soft green grass. She hurried to the man's side to find him tossing and turning and mumbling incoherently. 

“Hey.” Leia shook his shoulder. “Sounds like you're having a pretty bad nightmare.”

He blinked at her with dazed hazel orbs. “Am I dreaming, or are you an angel?”

“You're not dreaming, not that I know of, and I'm not an angel.” Her fingers gently brushed away the lank hair over his eyes. “My name is Leia Organa of Naboo. My uncle Obi-Wan went to the stream to get us water for tea. What's your name?”

He winced, putting his head in his hands. “I...I don't know. I don't know what my name is.” 

“You don't know?” Leia frowned. “Can you remember anything? Do you know why they were keeping you in that tower?”

“I...I'm pretty sure I'm some kind of criminal. Maybe. That's what the walking skeleton told me yesterday, after his men beat the tar out of me.” He rubbed the side of his head. “I had a name, once.” His face scrunched as he focused, trying to clear the thick cobwebs out of his brain. “Something with an H.” The gravely voice faltered, as if it were being held back by an unknown force. “H...he...han...”

“Han?” She pulled the extra cloak around her shoulders as an errant breeze blew across the tree tops. “Is that your name?”

“I guess it is now. It's as good a name as any other.” Han rubbed the side of his head, giving her that lazy grin. “Not a bad rescue there, Leia. I did pretty darn well too, considering how lousy I feel. You know sometimes, I amaze even myself.”

“That doesn't sound too hard.” Leia rolled her eyes. “They let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape.” 

“Easy?” Han waved a long finger in the vague direction of the fortress. “We just escaped from a big fortress and half the Chancellor's guards! You call that easy?”

Her fingers went over the gold hilt of the sword at her side. “They're tracking us.”

“Not these horses, sister. Falcon's the fastest things on four legs, and your nag kept up with him pretty well.” His eyes went to the white horned horse nibbling on grass. “Is that thing real? It's...it's a unicorn, isn't it? I've heard of them, I think, but I've never seen one. I thought they were a myth.”

“So did I.” Leia shook her head. “There's something about that one. I feel like I've known it all my life.” The girl shook her head. “But I'd never seen it before today.”

He sat up slowly, moaning at his creaking bones. “Damn it, that hurt.” Han clutched the side of his head. “I feel like an entire herd of cattle ran over my back. What I need is a bath, a decent meal, and a night in a soft bed.”

Leia shrugged. “I can't provide the bed, but there's the stream a few minutes from here if you want to wash, and my uncle has vegetable stew on the fire for dinner.”

He made a face. “Don't you have some quail, or a nice roasted pig with apples?”

“I'll go hunting tomorrow, but for tonight, this is what we have.” The girl stood, brushing off her armor. “I'm going to gather berries for dessert.” 

Han smirked. “You sure you don't want to take a bath with me? I could use someone to scrub my back.”

“Scrub your own back.” She pointed her slender finger towards the misty forest. “Follow the row of oaks to the stream, but watch out for the bramble bushes.” He reeled into the cart when a soft cloth was flung in his face. “Use this as a towel. And stop treating my uncle and me like nursemaids. Just because we rescued you doesn't make us your servants.” She stomped off as he was still catching the cloth.

“Leia?” Obi-Wan looked up as he emerged from the woods with a pot of water. “Are you all right?”

“Uncle Obi-Wan, that man is impossible!” Leia glared at Han's back as he retreated in the direction of the stream. “The moment he woke up, he tried to flirt with me, then demanded meat, then ordered me around like he's some nobleman! He's just a common criminal!”

“Maybe he is.” Her uncle looked up from his pot. “Was he able to tell you anything?”

“No.” The girl sighed. “From what he says, someone wiped his memory clean. All I know is his name might be Han.”

“We'll settle for that, for now.” Obi-Wan took a taste of stew, then added more herbs. “The closest town to here is Scarif. It used to be the headquarters of the Jedi order, but nowadays, it's mostly a port village. We'll be able to restock supplies there, and someone may know something about Han and his animal companions.” 

The unicorn nudged Leia's back. “Hello, boy.” She stroked his velvety nose. “Want to go down to the stream and get a drink? I could use one, too. I saw berry bushes there when I was gathering water for the stew earlier.”

The moon was just rising as they arrived at the stream. Ripples of water twinkled like stars as they splashed merrily over the mossy stones on the banks. Han was a bit further down, his bare back turned to her, whistling as he used her cloth to scrub off the grime. White beams caressed lengthening shadows, turning the trees into strokes of inky blackness. 

Leia had just leaned over to gather a few plump blackberries from a bush when the first shaft of moonlight showed down onto the deep emerald grass. The moment it hit the unicorn's horn, the white glow swirled around the creature, trailing sparkling dust in its wake. It stood upright; the horn became a sword at it's side. Hooves lengthened into fingers and toes. White fur became a coarse white tunic and trousers. The long golden mane transformed into a golden mane of hair, and the tail vanished all together. The large blue eyes remained the same...eyes that Leia had looked into every day of her life.

“Luke!” She ran into her brother's slender arms. “You're all right!”

“Leia!” Her brother gave her the biggest hug he possibly could. “I'm so glad they didn't get you.” 

“What happened to you?” Leia touched her brother's smooth cheek. “Who did this?”

“Palpatine.” Luke frowned, blinking back tears. “He and his men came an hour after you left. They burned everything, and what they didn't burn, they stole. Mother and Father...he took their energy, then killed Mother. Drained Father completely. I heard Father's screams...” 

Leia pulled out a ragged handkerchief and handed it to Luke. “Here. So Palpatine turned you into the unicorn?”

He gratefully took the piece of linen, gulping back sobs. “He tried to take my magic, too, but...he couldn't. Something pushed him back. He turned me into a unicorn so he could cut off my horn and to keep others from touching me. He's a black Sith magician, a corrupted Jedi.” He wiped furiously at his eyes. “When I'm in that form, all my magic is in my horn. It's what's keeping me alive.”

“So,” she began, “by day, you're a unicorn.”

“And I can only be human at night, when the moonlight falls on my horn. As soon as the first rays of the morning sun touch me, I change back.” He sniffled. “We're lucky the moon is full tonight. When there's no moon, I'll have to remain a unicorn.”

“Hey?” Han stumbled over to them in his navy trousers with their red stripes, trying to get his ragged yellow silk tunic over his head. “What's this all about? I was washing my hair when I saw some weird light...” He raised an eyebrow at Luke. “Who's the kid?”

Leia put an arm around him. “This is my brother Luke. He's the one I asked you about in the tower. The one Palpatine and Tarkin were holding in the Fortress.”

“So you're the one they were looking for.” Han grinned. “Nice to meet you, kid. I guess I missed you earlier. What were you in for?”

“I was in the stables. Palpatine wanted my magic.” Luke frowned. “I heard them talking about a really important prisoner in the tower. Tarkin mentioned he was going to increase security. That was you?”

“Yeah boy, that was me.” Han shivered as a breeze ruffled the shiny green leaves over their heads. “How about we go back to the old man and get some of that stew? I'm so hungry, I could eat anything, including stew made by some old man.” 

“Luke!” Obi-Wan got to his feet as the trio strolled back to the camp site. “You're all right!” Cloak-muffled arms wrapped around Luke in a tight embrace. 

“I'm fine, Uncle, at least for now.” The youth managed to pull away. “Palpatine turned me into a unicorn to make it easier to get my magic.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I thought something felt strange about the unicorn. Unicorns haven't been seen in these parts for years, since the Jedi order died out.” He gathered three crudely carved wooden bowls. “Here, children. We'll talk and eat.”

Han wrinkled his nose at the bowl. “Where's the real silverware? And the crockery?”

“We had to leave in a hurry, lad.” Obi-Wan used a carved spoon to ladle stew into his bowl. “This is all we were able to take with us. Leia and I made the bowls and the cutlery on our way here.”

“You did this, sis?” Luke grinned. “You're getting better at carving. I know you were working with Father in his shop.”

Leia slurped the earthy liquid in her bowl. “But you're much better than I am. You can build and carve anything. I've seen you make chests and whole tables that would put Father to shame.”

His sweet face turned pink. “Aw sis, I'm not that good. Not as good as Father was.” 

Han ate his like a giant was after him. “I haven't had anything decent to eat in days.” He wiped his lips with a piece of cloth. “All they gave me in that prison was bread and water, and the bread was moldy.”

“We'll pick up supplies in Scarif.” Obi-Wan frowned. “We're going to have to sell the carts to afford it. I'm afraid I have little money, not enough for what we need.”

“I have money.” Leia looked down at her soup. “It was from selling Father's chairs in town. I was going to give it to him when he got home. But now...” Tears rolled down her cheeks. Luke leaned over and rubbed her back. She wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist. “Now we have more need of it than he does.” 

“We'd still be better off on horseback.” He turned his eyes to Han, who was slurping his third bowl of stew. “Sir, how are you on that horse of yours?”

“Like the wind, oh ancient one.” The taller man gave him that insufferable smirk, though it was still a bit weary. “I may not be able to remember everything, but I know I can ride. Chewie's a fast runner. He can keep up with the horses, or I'll rig up a smaller cart for him on the back of Falcon.” The wolf, who was chewing at some small furry creature he'd caught for his own dinner, looked up at the mention of his name. Han absently ran his fingers over the wolf's soft muzzle.” He tossed the bowl aside. “And my compliments to you, old man. That was almost tolerable.”

Luke frowned. “Obi-Wan is a great man. He used to be a Jedi mage, you know.”

Han smirked. “I seem to be running into a lot of myths lately. I thought they were nasty old wizards whom parents used to frighten children into behaving.”

“That's the Sith. They practice the dark Force magic. Jedi mages use the light Force.” Obi-Wan turned to Luke. “You and I need to work on your training, while you're still human. We have to find a way to counteract this spell.”

“Palpatine never told me how it could be broken.” Luke pushed his own bowl aside. “Only how it works on me.”

“We'll find a way, brother.” Leia rubbed her brother's shoulder, then turned to Han. “And we'll find out what happened to your memory, too.”

“Wish I could tell you more about that.” Han shrugged. “Every time I try to remember something from before this morning, I end up with a pounding headache. All I know is, I commited some kind of crime. I was in a maximum security prison, and the walking skeleton back there said I owed the Sultan of Tatoonie money.”

“I can give you something for that head of yours, lad.” Obi-Wan went to his bags. “I have herbs that will help you sleep if they're brewed properly.” As he pulled out the herbs, he nodded at the blankets set out near the cart. “And I think the rest of you had better get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow. If we get up early enough, we should be in Scarif by noon.” 

“I don't get up early, old man.” Han stretched lazily as Chewie rolled over next to him. His master gave the wolf's furry tummy a good scratch. “I get up when I get up.”

“Look,” Leia snapped, “you are not some nobleman being pampered by his servants before a leisurely day of hunting. Right now, you're as much of as a peasant as my uncle and brother and me. We have to find out how to get this curse off my brother and what Palpatine is up to. He killed my parents and turned my brother into a story from a fairy tale. Who knows what he has planned for the kingdom and Queen Jania?”

“The queen? Jania?” Han winced, rubbing his head. “Why does that name sound familiar?”

“Maybe you worked for the queen.” Luke stood, stretching out his slender limbs. “As a huntsman or messenger. You said you were a good rider.”

“Maybe I did.” Chewie rubbed at Han's side. “Come on, boy. Let's find something soft to spread out in the cart. There's no way I'm laying on the ground.”

Leia glared at his back as he went through the blankets. “Oooh,” she grumbled, “he's so exasperating!”

“Don't be so hard on him, sis.” Luke put an arm around her shoulders. “He's had it even rougher than me. I heard people talking about Palpatine torturing the man in the tower for three days straight. Sometimes on the rack.” The gentle youth frowned. “Unless there was someone else up there with him, he's been through hell.”

His sister sighed. “All right. I'll talk to him. Don't you stay out too late with Uncle Obi-Wan. Mythical creatures need their sleep, too.”

“I know.” He gave her a kiss on his cheek. “I love you, sis.” 

“I love you, too.” She turned to Han as Luke went back to help Obi-Wan with the fire. Han was struggling with the blanket. “Need some help, Your Highness?”

“Your Highness.” Han gave her the lazy smirk again. “I could get to liking that.”

She ignored the itch to kick his shin. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to get some privacy for me and Chewie.” They finally spread the blanket out over the cart together, knotting it between the slats. “Thanks there, sweetheart. You're pretty good at this sort of thing.” 

“Would you please stop calling me that?” Leia made a face. “Look, if we're going to travel together, we need to start getting along better.”

“All right.” Han crawled under the tied down blanket. “Little stuffy in here, but it'll do.” The cart rattled as he laid down another blanket. “You should be nicer to me.” His scruffy head popped out from under the blanket, complete with that smirk. “I might work for royalty, after all. Maybe I'm even a nobleman. I could report you to the queen.”

She put her hands on her hips. “If you're a nobleman. It's more likely the queen would report you to her sheriff, and he'd dump you either in the prison at Imperial Castle or back in the tower.”

Han rubbed his head as Chewie whimpered and rubbed against him. “You know, sweetheart, I don't think I ever thanked you for helping me out of there. It's not something I'm...really used to. That I remember.”

Her eyes widened. The last thing she was expecting was for him to be cordial. “You're welcome. We couldn't have left you in there, any more than we could Luke.”

“If it's any consolation,” he went on, this time with a real smile, “you're good at your job. I've never seen a woman who could fight like that, at least that I can remember.”

“My father taught me how to fight. Luke wasn't interested. He's really more of a scholar. He cries when he steps on an ant hill. Me, I'd rather do something to help others than bury my nose in a book.” Leia suddenly felt a bit awkward. “First thing when we get to Scarif, we'll ask around and see if anyone recognizes you or your animals or knows something about you, ok?”

“Ok.” Han's smile was really beautiful when he wasn't being an ass. Her heart melted under its warmth. “Maybe you could teach me how to handle a sword like that.”

Leia gave him her own warm smile. “If you show me how to handle that mechanical bow. I've never seen one before.”

“Sure.” His voice came out as a squeak as Obi-Wan came over with two steaming tin cups. “I think I need that brew now, old man.”

“After today, I suspect we all will.” He handed the cups to Leia and Han. “Hopefully, your dreams will be more pleasant tonight, Leia.”

“Thank you, Uncle.” She sipped the bitter drink, pursing her lips at the taste. The squawk of a crow could be heard in the distance as it scalded her tongue. “Wonder what he's doing out at this hour of night?” Black wings fluttered over them, up towards the trees. “Crows are daytime birds.” 

The former prisoner shrugged. “Maybe he's just lost.” As soon as Han finished his drink, he let out a wide yawn. “Well, I think it's time for me n' Chewie to turn in.” He smiled sleepily at the girl. “See you tomorrow, sweet...Leia”

She nodded, yawning herself. “You too, Han.” She'd barely snuggled into her blankets on the ground before falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was hearing Luke and Obi-Wan's voices off at the stream and the bone-rattling snores of Han and Chewie in the cart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this took longer to get out than I planned. I didn't know how hard writing banter for Han and Leia could be! Hopefully, the next few chapters (which feature a lot more action and cameos from some recent additions to the Star Wars universe) will be easier to write.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supplies aren't the only things Leia and her uncle pick up at Scarif, as they meet some familiar new faces...and discover a chilling enemy.

They rolled into Scarif a little after one the next day. Leia awoke to the sight of a white muzzle nudging her arm. The sun was just coming up over the tops of the trees, making Luke's green crystal horn glow like finely cut emeralds. He took her tunic by the collar and nearly dragged her out of bed. It took the combined effort of Luke's teeth, Chewie's howls, and Leia shaking him to rouse Han. At the very least, he looked a lot better than he had after they left the fortress. With the morning sun shining down on his long auburn locks, he looked almost handsome. He'd even unbent enough to help hitch Twilight and Falcon to the cart. Leia rode Luke behind them, watching the road and keeping an eye out for royal guards or Tarkin's men.

“Uncle,” Leia asked as they joined a line of merchants and peasants entering the gate, “what are we going to do about Luke? Unicorns aren't ordinary, everyday creatures. Sooner or later, someone is going to ask questions.”

“I think Luke can deal with that.” Obi-Wan leaned over and scratched Luke's nose. “Remember the spell I worked on with you last night?”

Luke nodded and shook out his mane. A thin green light flowed around his horn. When it subsided, his horn was gone. She looked down, noticing that his hooves were now a normal white. 

She frowned, rubbing the faint diamond on her brother's head where his horn had been. “What happened to it? Where did it go?”

“It's there.” Obi-Wan patted Luke's nose. “It's just invisible. We won't see it unless Luke has to perform magic in town. Hopefully, it won't come to that.”

As Leia looked up to see if the line was moving, she noticed a familiar black-winged figure in the sky. “There goes that crow again. I think it's the same one we saw last night. Wonder why he's following us?”

Han shrugged. “Maybe he likes us.”

Obi-Wan shuddered. “I feel darkness coming off that bird. I don't believe it's a bird at all. We'd best be cautious in town.”

“We're going to have to anyway.” Han pointed to a man in green and red armor, driving a wagon loaded to the teeth with barely-legal weapons. “Some of these folks don't look too friendly. They're just as likely to rob you as to say hello.”

As soon as they made it through the gate, Obi-Wan drove them to the first inn they came across. Han took the cart and horses to a stable alongside, while Obi-Wan and Leia went to arrange their rooms. It seemed clean enough, with rooms enough for all of them and a tavern on the lower level. 

“Uncle,” Leia said after she settled into her small room, “I'm going to go to the marketplace to gather supplies. The horses should be fine with grass and the wolf seems to be able to feed himself, but us humans will need blankets and actual silverware and pottery and clothes for Han. His are barely rags.” She looked up from the window that overlooked the busy city. “Have you noticed how expensive Han's clothes are? They're all silk and linen and satin, too fine for a thief, or even a queen's courier.”

“I think there's a lot more to that young man than meets the eye.” Obi-Wan slung a pouch on his hip. “I need herbs and a mortal and pestle anyway. We'll take Han into town and see if anyone recognizes him and the wolf. He must have some kind of reputation, if the Sultan of Tatoonie is after him.”

Han had the same idea when he joined them on Falcon, Chewbacca the Wolf at his side. “I want to find out how I ended up owing the Sultan of Tatoonie money, and if I owe anyone else anything, before other corrupt rulers decide I'm slave material. If what Skeleton Man says is true, the last thing I want is to end up being a toy for His Royal Grossness.”

Obi-Wan waved his hand at the busy waterfront market. Fishermen sold their wares at small booths, jostling for attention with sellers of fruit, vegetables, clothing, and household goods. “I have friends of my own from the Magicians' Wars who may be willing to help. It's about time I called in a few favors.” 

He noticed several women staring at Han in his tattered tunic, which showed off a great deal of skin. The former prisoner smirked back at them. Leia glared at them as Obi-Wan coughed. “But right now, I think we'd better get you a tunic and cloak, before you're arrested for indecency.”

Leia may have been annoyed, but she had to admit, Han did cut a fine figure in his new outfit. It wasn't nearly as well-made or fancy as his previous clothes, but the creamy beige tunic and black leather vest and navy cloak at least covered him. The seamstress at the shop repaired his navy hose with the red stripes so well, you'd never know they'd been torn. His own boots were in good enough shape to need little repair. 

“Now you look something close to respectable.” Leia chuckled as they headed outside. “I could almost believe you're the queen's courier, or a knight who ran afoul of Tarkin. Did you make off with his wife or something?”

“Not a clue, sweetheart.” Han shrugged as he lead Falcon and Chewie through the crowds. “Maybe he just can't stand how good-looking I am.”

“And conceited.” She ignored him and stomped off towards the square. “No wonder Tarkin wanted to get rid of you, if you always act like this!” As she made her way through the crowds, she swore she was being watched by a figure in green and red armor, who lingered on a gray dappled horse in an alley. When she turned to confront him, he was gone.

She was negotiating for a few cheap metal forks when Han came up behind her. The wolf followed along, sniffing wildly at every new sensation. He leaned against a stall, snitching a peach from the fruit seller next door. “Anything else we need, Princess?”

Leia bought the silverware, then paid the fruit seller for Han's peach and bought several peaches for the journey. “Dried meat, maybe some dried berries, a small sack of oats for breakfast and for the horses, a few more blankets for you and the wolf.” 

“Look sweetheart, while you do the shopping, why don't Chewie and Falcon and I go into town and see if anyone knows us?” Han took one of the bags. “We'll bring these back to the tavern, then go down to the wharf. Lots of criminal-types hang out down there. If I'm one of them, something might jolt my memory.”

“I'll be around to help you later. I have to finish this.” Leia had just turned around when a tall man carrying a staff accidentally knocked into them. Leia landed in Han's arms.

“See, Princess?” His lazy smirk crept across his face. “You're falling for me.”

She pushed him away. “I'm nothing of the kind. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do.” The girl flounced off before Han could try anything else.

Leia finished her shopping within an hour and returned it to the inn. No one else had returned yet, so she went downstairs to inquire after them. The girl at the desk, a small, slender lass with straight dark hair and big blue eyes, lead her to the tavern. Obi-Wan was in talks with the biggest moor Leia had ever seen. He wore the heavy armor of a warrior-knight. His dark skin showed scars from many battles, and his steel-gray curls were wild and thick. 

“Leia, this is Sir Saw Gerrera, of the Kingdom of Onderon. I helped liberate his land during the Magician Wars twenty years ago.” He waved over a waitress with what turned out to be two mugs of date wine. “He's the head of the rebel underground here at Scarif.”

“You've already met my adopted daughter Jyn.” Sir Gerrera nodded at the slender lass greeting customers. “There are others on the street even as we speak, making plans to combat Palpatine's troops. No one wants to see him on the throne.” His eyes flicked up at Leia. “Master Kenobi told me what happened to your parents. Sir Skywalker was a good man. Very strong mage-knight. I've heard you're just as good of a warrior.”

Leia couldn't help turn red. “Thank you, Sir Gerrera. Father was teaching me, before he died.”

“I hate to admit this, but we need your help.” Gerrera looked around before pulling a scroll out of his armor. “My people intercepted this from one of Palpatine's courier this morning. It's orders from Palpatine to round up every creature with even a hint of magic in time for the Mid-Summer Festival at Coruscant. For what, we don't yet know.” 

The damaged knight took a sip of date wine before continuing. “And that's not all.” He steepled his fingers. “It would seem Prince Henry is still alive.”

“I know.” Obi-Wan took a small sip of his wine. “I've felt it.”

“I never understood those powers of yours, old friend. I'd rather rely on my people and my skills.” Sir Gerrera pushed his wine aside. “It seems Palpatine's people were holding him prisoner in some remote dungeon. He escaped, and the Chancellor's looking for him.” He frowned. “We need to get to him first. Henry is the legal heir. It's his duty to take the throne.”

“I don't think he will.” Leia pursed her lips at the bitter liquid. “I've heard the prince was a scoundrel who gambled away every cent he had and got involved with some pretty shady people. He'd be more interested in helping himself than his country.”

“His mother is dying.” Obi-Wan finished his wine. “Surely that would mean something to him.”

“It'll have to.” Saw waved Jyn over. “He's the only member of the royal family left. It's either him, or Palpatine.”

As Saw spoke, Leia looked up...and saw three of Palpatine's soldiers in the doorway. She'd recognize them anywhere by their distinctive black and white armor. “Don't look now, but I think we've been discovered.”

Obi-Wan nodded and pulled up his hood. “I'll get the cart ready.”

Jyn went right to the trio. “May I help you?”

“We're looking for four criminals. An old man with silver hair and a brown hood and a girl in armor broke a wanted criminal and a prize horse out of the Death Star Fortress. They're wanted for accessory to crimes and destruction of property, among others.” The soldier handed Jyn a scroll. “This will tell you more.” 

“Very interesting.” Jyn handed the scroll back to them. “Sorry, no one like that here.” 

“What about them?” By the time the soldiers had made their way to the back of the bar, Obi-Wan was gone. There was only a puff of blue smoke to even show he'd been there. 

“Us?” Leia smirked. “Just because I wear armor doesn't mean I'd break some criminal out of prison. I'm a knight for the local lord.”

“There are no knights in Scarif.” One grabbed her arm. “You'll have to come with us, miss. And tell us where your companion went.”

Saw stood to his full height and breadth. “I'd leave her alone, son.”

The soldier continued to drag her out of her chair. “We take orders from no one but Chancellor Palpatine.”

“How about your head?” Jyn shouted as she pushed a lever. The circular metal chandelier hanging in the center of the room came down over their shoulders, throwing them into several tables. “Come on!” She grabbed Leia's hand. “I have friends across town, at the wharf. They know how to avoid the troops.”

Uncle Obi-Wan met the trio at the back of the tavern with the cart. “You two go.” Saw helped them in. “I'll deal with the soldiers here.”

“We'll meet you when we get back.” Jyn patted his shoulder. “You be careful. Don't damage those men too badly.”

Saw gave her a small grin. “I might leave them a few toes, if they're lucky.”

“Thank you, old friend.” Obi-Wan tucked the scrolls under his cloak. “And may the Force be with you.”

They stopped briefly near the marketplace, by the temple. The same tall man with the staff who ran into Leia before sat cross-legged on the steps. “Chirrut!” Jyn called out to him. “Where's Baze? We have a job to do.”

“He's in the market.” The man looked up at the sound of his name...revealing eyes that were nearly all-white. “He went to negotiate for some fruit and cheese for dinner.”

“We'll eat later.” Jyn looked nervously over her shoulder. “Can you go get him? We have a job to do. We need to get Mage Obi-Wan Kenobi and Lady Leia Skywalker to the Wharf to find their friends, then get them out of town under Palpatine's nose.”

“Mage Kenobi?” The blind man bowed before him. “I am Chirrut Immwe, a monk of the Temple of the Force. Or, I was. They recently shut the temple down. My partner Baze Malbus and I are the only ones left.”

“What's going on here?” A smaller man with a mop of thick, dark hair and tanned skin stomped over with a basket of fruit in his arms. He raised an eyebrow at Jyn. “Who's your friends, little sister?”

“I'll tell you in the cart.” Obi-Wan helped the two men in after Baze returned his fruit to the temple. “Have you seen the other three?”

“Cassian and Kayton went to the wharf.” Baze made a face. “There's rumors that Palpatine himself may come here. His soldiers are already drilling by the docks. They're looking for the people who stole a horse from the Death Star Fortress and broke an important prisoner out of jail. Bodhi's talking to some old friends from the army to see if they know anything about this.”

“That would be us.” Leia pointed to herself, then Obi-Wan. “We need to find Han and your friends and get out of town, before someone else recognizes us.”

The wharf was crowded, dirty, and smelled like the salty sea air and rotting fish. The old crow who seemed to be everywhere they were jostled for position in the sky with noisy seagulls. Soldiers marched in time as sailors carried heavy loads of grain and salt to their ships. Leia stopped the cart by a small, rusty-looking tavern Jyn directed them to. “This is it.” She pulled a hood over her head. “Mage Kenobi, I think you should stay with the cart. I don't trust people in this part of town to not try to steal it.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I quite agree. Especially with all our supplies loaded in here and two good horses.” Luke gave an annoyed snort at being referred to as a “horse.” Obi-Wan got out and stroked his muzzle, whispering words of comfort into his ear. 

Baze helped Chirrut out of the cart. “We'll see if we can find the other three and help them out with the soldiers, if we can.”

The tavern wasn't nearly as well-kept as the one at the inn. It smelled like unwashed bodies and cheap beer, and the humid day only made it worse. Somehow, Leia wasn't surprised to see Han in the back, talking to some man in a baggy, soiled green tunic. His spiky hair and tiny lips gave him the look of an agitated green porcupine. 

Leia heard them talking as she and Jyn got closer. She frowned, yanking Jyn into an alcove near the table. “Look, buddy,” Han started. “I've had a rough couple of days. I'll pay you back when I get the money.”

“Han Solo.” Greedo glared at him. “You still owe the Sultan of Tatoonie twenty thousand ducats. That doesn't even count what you owe the Casino of the Two Suns in Mos Eisley, the race track at Mos Espa, and half the institutions at Anchorhead.” His big bug eyes moved towards Chewie, who growled at him. “The Sultan doesn't like gamblers who don't pay him. He may only take that old horse of yours and the wolf in exchange.”

Han glared at him. “Over my dead body.”

“That's the idea.” Greedo yanked a tiny mechanical bow out of his pocket. “I've been wanting to do this a long time.”

“I'll bet you have.” Leia wasn't sure what happened next. Both men jumped out of their seats, fingers on the triggers...but Han was faster. Greedo was on the floor, an arrow through his heart, before he could move.

“Sorry about the mess.” Han tossed two coins to the bartender before Leia and Jyn rushed out of their hiding spot.

Leia made a face at him. “What was that all about?”

“I'll tell you outside.” Han reached into his pocket and pulled out a heavy bag of coins. “But right now, I need to give this to your uncle to pay for my new suit.” He handed a pile of brass coins to Leia. 

Leia's eyes widened. “Where did you get that?”

“I can guess.” Jyn held the door open for them. “There's many gambling dens and taverns at the Wharf. Lots of low-level professional gamblers spend time down here, practicing up for the big casinos in Tatoonie and Bespin.”

“Yeah. I guess that's one thing I haven't forgotten.” Han smirked. “I joined a few games and won more than six hundred ducats. At least I know I'm good at something besides shooting ugly bounty hunters.”

“There he is!” Two men and what looked like a walking lizard pointed straight at Han. “He's the one Jabba wants!” His tall, thin companion in rusty armor aimed his mechanical bow straight at Han.

“There's a 25,000 ducat reward out for you, Solo.” A scarred man sporting the turban and cotton wrap clothing common in Tatoonie shook his fist. “You're a very popular man nowadays.”

Lizard-man towered over Han. He wore an orange tunic over his swamp green scales. “Let's get 'im!”

Han put out his hands. “Now wait here, fellas...” He ducked under the man in the turban, letting him fly into the side of the building behind him. “Can't we talk this over like civilized people?”

Chewie growled and went after the green lizard-man, biting at his legs. Han shot the scarred desert man in the arm with perfect accuracy when he got to his feet. Jyn shoved the lizard-man into the bay after he'd kicked Chewie aside. Leia stabbed the man in the armor, then managed to knock him into a water trough.

“Damn it to hell.” Han lowered his bow as soldiers in the white and black armor of the Coruscant Army surrounded them. “Where were you guys when we needed you? We just dunked a couple of bounty hunters who thought I was someone else.”

Leia watched as the black crow she'd seen earlier landed before them. As he did, a heavy black light swirled around him, so heavy it made her feel nauseous briefly. When it subsided, it revealed what seemed to be little more than a black cloak and bony dead-white hand at first. 

“Hello, my new apprentice.” He shuffled slowly over to Leia, his voice the rasp of an old crone. “I've been searching for you. You and your magic.”

Leia immediately pulled out her sword. Jyn and Han got on either side. “Who are you, and what do you want?”

Han's finger was on the trigger. “I know that face...and I wish I didn't. Something tells me he's not what you would call friendly.”

“Palpatine.” The knight narrowed her eyes. “You've been following us. I've seen you in the forest many times.”

“Yes, but your uncle was always there. I'll get to him eventually.” He turned to his solders. “Kill the lighter-haired girl, but leave the dark-haired one and the man to me.” 

“No way, bone breath.” Han's growl almost matched Chewie's. “I won't let you you take her. No one deserves to be dropped in a rack until they scream, then have your icy fingers doing gods-know-what on your head.”

“What do you remember, criminal?” Palpatine's laugh made him sound like a witch from the old stories. “Or is that who you really are?” He raised his hand as Han's bow wavered. “You don't know, do you? Who you are?”

“Who is he?” Leia lunged forth, aiming the sword at the man's neck. “Tell me!”

Palpatine just kept laughing. “This is adorable.” Leia screeched as lightning poured from his fingers, shooting her clear across the square. Han shot at him, but he disappeared before the arrow could hit him. Even before Jyn went to get Leia on her feet, he'd suddenly reappeared in a puff of black light behind Han.

“I can see I'm going to have to deal with you, boy.” Black light writhed around Han like a rope, pinning his arms and legs to his side and forcing him to his knees. “You're going back to the tower until I can take you to Coruscant.” He leaned over the struggling archer, rubbing his fingers lightly against his forehead. “A few of your memories have already begun to surface. I'll have to begin the process of burying them again. You shouldn't be able to fight those demons that quickly.” 

Jyn looked up as Leia stumbled over. They were already surrounded by a circle two deep of Palpatine's finest soldiers. “This don't look good,” the auburn-haired girl muttered. “Palpatine the Nasty has his hands on your friend over there. I don't know what he's doing, but I don't think it's soothing a headache.”

“Me either.” Leia put out her sword. “How many can you take at one time?”

“Ten at the most.” Jyn kicked aside one who had already lunged for her. “Maybe fifteen, if I'm in a bad mood.”

“Mind if I cut in?” Jyn grinned as a handsome, swarthy man with a long mustache and thick dark hair tapped one of the soldiers on the shoulder. “That's my betrothed you're aiming at. I'd like her to live to actually marry me.” He finally opened the man's visor and punched him in the face.

“Cassian!” Jyn grinned, kicking another into the three soldiers behind him. “What took you so long?”

“We ran into more troops down on the docks.” Cassian ducked around two more troopers, letting them run into each other. “Had to run them off the dock and into the water before we could get away.”

Leia looked up...and up...as a tall man in black with thick gold hair and the thinnest limbs Leia had ever seen held up two more soldiers, who twisted and turned in his arms. “What's the probability of these men landing in the wharf, Cassian?”

His tanned friend in the plain navy tunic snorted. “I'd say very high, Kayton.” He waved his hand. “Meet Kayton Twomby, former servant to Tarkin, now member of the rebel underground.”

“Thank you, Cass.” He dropped the squirming soldiers in water without barely breaking a sweat. “There's also a high probability of us dying before we can escape this. I suggest we take our leave, before it's taken from us.”

“You're right.” Leia tapped Jyn's shoulder. “I'm going to get Han. Can you take care of everything?”

Even as she asked the question, a whirlwind in a monk's cassock cut through the crowd. When the soldiers dropped, they revealed the blind monk Chirrut, leaping and spinning like one of the fabled samurai warriors of the Cherry Blossom kingdom. Baze cut down more with his heavy, fast-shooting mechanical bow. A smaller man the dented armor of a Naboo knight ran into three more.

Jyn smirked. “Oh, I think we'll be just fine.”

Palpatine had begun to whisper into Han's ear when the golden handle of a sword came down over his head. It distracted him enough for the magic around Han to dissipate and him to collapse to the ground, breathing heavily, his eyes clouded. “Stay the hell away from him! I won't let you do this!” Chewie rushed to his master's side, whimpering and nudging his head. Han reached over and pet him with one hand while clutching his temple with the other.

“Don't worry, Skywalker. I haven't forgotten you.” He wrapped the same light lasso around Leia's arms and torso, yanking her right to his face. “I offered your father power once, little one. He foolishly threw it away to protect his family. No wonder. You and your brother have such strong magic. You'd make a wonderful black arts apprentice.” She shuddered as his cold, clammy fingers grasped her throat. “Yes...so much power, and not sweet and light like your brother's. You've hunted, my dear. You've fought and sweated and killed. You could be useful under my tutelage.” 

“No...” She struggled in his tight grip. “I'll never...join you...”

“You don't know what the black magic can do, little one. Kenobi and Skywalker kept it from you.” He raised her chin to look in his eyes. “You and your brother are now mine.”

“No!” Obi-Wan rushed from the cart, green sword drawn. “Let her go!” He slashed through the light like it was a jute rope. Leia dropped to her feet as the light vanished, clutching her throat. “I won't let you do this, Palpatine. Not to them.”

Luke came dashing through the square at the same time, galloping past agitated horses and people rushing for the safety of ships or taverns. Leia grinned as Luke leaped right over a shocked fish monger, clutching the day's catch on a small cart. She climbed on him as Twilight and Falcon followed with the cart. “Come on, twin brother. Let's go rescue Uncle Obi-Wan, before that old crow decides to turn him into a worm.”

Obi-Wan had already sheaved his sword when Leia rode in. “Now Kenobi,” Palpatine smirked, “you're an honorable man. I'm unarmed. Why don't we find a more civilized way to kill each other?”

“You're right about that. There's been enough blood shed already today.” Obi-Wan put out his hand. “This will be a duel of magic.” His green light shot out, lifting Palpatine in the air and throwing him into the wharf.

A bony black fish jumped out of the water, then landed in a poof of dark smoke, now human again. “You'll have to do better than that, Kenobi.” He threw out his purple lightning, lifting Obi-Wan. “I toyed with your good friend Anakin like this before I killed him. I toyed with him, threw him around, then drained him until he was dry. If you're lucky, I might do the same to you.” The lightning left Uncle Obi-Wan writhing on the ground, screaming at the top of his lungs.

At the reference to Anakin, he managed to throw out his hand. Green light blasted into Palpatine, knocking him and half the people watching off their feet and into crates waiting to be delivered on the docks. 

Palpatine cackled like a witch from the old fairy tales. “Do you think that'll stop me so easily, Kenobi? I'm not a fool, like Count Dooku and General Grievous were during the Magicians' War. I am the strongest magic-user in all of the Alliance Kingdoms! All will bow before me!”

Han smirked as Cassian and K-2 helped him to his shaky feet. “What a vivid imagination.”

“I have to agree.” He waved Jyn and Leia off. “Get out of here. Leia and Han will tell you where. Hurry! I'll hold them off.”

Jyn sighed. “All right, Mage Kenobi.” 

Palpatine was going to shoot them again, but this time, the green light came from behind him. He skidded into a dock, leaving a hole deep enough to bury a man in the square and the dock in splinters. 

“You will NOT harm him!” Palpatine couldn't help thinking how much Leia resembled her mother in armor...but the stubborn set of her chin and the blazing inferno in her dark eyes were definitely traits of her father's. “Him or Han, or my brother either.” Luke lowered his head, making his green horn shimmer into view as his sister held up her sword and people gasped around them. “We will never let you take over Naboo! This kingdom belongs to the people and to the royal family. Prince Henry's not perfect, but it's more his than yours!”

Palpatine was dusting himself off. “The prince? The prince is dead. Everyone knows that.”

“You claim that.” Obi-Wan got shakily to his feet. “Jania's son is alive, Palpatine. He's very close. I can feel him. We'll find him, and we'll set him in his rightful place on the throne. You can't stop us. If you strike me down, I'll become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.”

“The queen's son is dead, old man.” Palpatine raised his hand. “And so are you.”

Obi-Wan quickly looked over his shoulder. “Leia, take Luke and get out of here.” She was already brushing away children who wanted to stroke Luke's silky mane and touch his horn. “Get to Alderaan with the others. Quickly!”

Leia shook her head. “I won't leave you!” Luke nodded with an agreeing snort.

Obi-Wan shoved at Luke's flank. “Go! The kingdom needs you. You must save our prince and our magic.” He gave her one last gentle smile. “And may the Force magic be with you.”

“You too, uncle.” Leia finally took off after the cart as they made their way out of the Wharf.

The sound of screaming made her look over her shoulder one last time. She pulled Luke back towards the docks just in time to see Palpatine send one last bolt of lightning over her uncle. Instead of reducing him to dust or throwing him, he simply vanished before the lightning could hit, his clothes and sword falling to the ground. It brought several soldiers behind him to their knees instead. 

Leia's “NO!” was joined by a horrified whinny. She started towards the square, but there were too many people around them. Luke kicked and tried to push them out of the way, but it was no use. She finally decided she could do nothing but turn back and help the others.

They caught up with the carts about a mile out of town, on the dusty road alongside the beachfront. It was really beautiful, all the sand and surf and the manors of the well-to-do enjoying the magnificent view. Too bad she didn't have the chance to enjoy it. Even as the cart came into view, two Naboo-issue arrows flew over her head. 

“Han!” He was already loading arrows into his beloved mechanical bow. “See if you and Jyn can handle them from here. I'm going to head them off.” Han raised his eyebrows, but nothing came out of his mouth when she turned Luke around and headed back towards the army.

The last thing the drivers of the battle carts were expecting was this small girl in her big silver and black armor and atop her white unicorn to come charging right in their midst. Survivors would later compare her to an avenging angel...or a shining beacon of death. Light from the unicorn's horn lifted men out of their carts and threw them to the ground, letting their horses run back to Scarif. His rider wasn't as benevolent. Blue light sizzled as the girl cut through chain mail and armor as if it were paper, taking down several carts and easily deflecting others.

Leia took Luke into the forest, letting the last of the carts careen into trees or fall into ditches. Green light from Luke's horn transformed leaves over the ditches and holes into solid ground, allowing them to escape without incident. She easily deflected the captain's arrows, finally getting her sword into his gut long enough for Luke to knock him to the ground with his horn and let him stumble off after his men.

“That's the last of them.” Leia reigned Luke in, tugging at his gold mane. “It's ok, brother. Now we just have to find the others.”

Luke snorted. It hadn't occurred to Leia until that point that they were in the largest forest in all of Naboo, and she had no idea how to get back to the road. They could wander around lost for days, if not weeks. Luke nodded upwards. The sun was starting to set. Shafts of light fluttered downwards, becoming fainter as the sun sank behind the trees. 

“Lost are you, dear girl?” Leia nearly jumped off Luke when she heard the little sing-song voice. “Need my help, you do.”

“Who are you?” Her eyes roamed around the treetops. “Show yourself!”

Watery green light surrounded the branch of a towering maple over her head. “Hello there, Lady Skywalker, of her father's clan.” The creature that appeared was short, no taller than her waist (and she was small for a human) and elf-like, with his withered green skin and long pointed ears. Unlike Palpatine, there was something almost...whimsical...about him. He snickered as she stared. “Lost, you are. Lost in many ways.”

“Could you speak plainly?” Leia nodded into the woods. “I need to find my way to the road.”

“Is it your way that you seek,” the old elf asked, “or the way of the Force?”

Leia frowned. “Look, I have to find my friends. We're trying to get to Alderaan Manor to see my aunt and uncle. We have important news for them.” 

The creature immediately looked troubled. “To Alderaan Manor, you must not go! Not safe there. Dark forces surround that place.”

“I have to!” The girl glared at him. “I don't have a choice. I have to bring these messages to my aunt and uncle, especially with...” Her voice faltered. “With Uncle gone.”

“Demise of your uncle, hurt you, it does. More than you will admit.” The little elf gave her a toothless grin. “No worry, you should. With the force, he is. Protect him, it will.”

“Well, that's good to know.” She glared at him. “I can't sit here all day and play games with you! Just tell me where the road is.” Luke snorted, jabbing at his rear with his horn.

The elf sent a small green light down Luke's horn. He jumped away, momentarily stung. “You do not have that to poke with, young Luke. Private, some places are. Horn is for healing, not for poking.”

Leia frowned. “You know who he is?”

“Of course. Been watching you for many years, I have.” He shook his head. “But now, you must go. Just follow me. Take you to the road, I will. If go to Alderaan Manor, you must, avoid the darkness, you should. Let appearances fool you, you should not. You never know who a prince is, and who a dragon is.”

“But...” Even as she tried to ask another question, the little elf had dissolved into what appeared to be a tiny green light, no bigger than a firefly. It darted into the woods; Leia followed, with Luke galloping quickly to keep up with it.

It was nearly dark when they came out of the woods and back on the roads. The cart rode right past them. Leia caught up with Baze in the driver's seat and Chirrut beside him. She galloped up to Baze, waving to get his attention.

“Are you all right?” Baze slowed Falcon and Twilight a bit. “We saw what happened to you your uncle as we were leaving. We're very sorry.”

Leia nodded. “We're fine.” Luke whinnied nervously. The light in the woods were growing fainter and fainter. “I think we'd better stop for the night. We'll start out to Alderaan Manor in the morning.”

“We're going to have to stop.” Bodhi had Han on his lap. He was clutching his head, his tanned face screwed in pain, his eyes shut tightly. “Something's wrong with your friend. He was shooting soldiers when he clutched his head and said they were attacking him, then collapsed. No one's been able to get him to talk or even acknowledge us since.”

Kayton nodded. “All he's done is groan and occasionally scream in my ear for the last hour.”

“Han!” Leia leaped off Luke. “Help me get him onto blankets. Something soft. Cassian, I'll need your coat for his head.”

Chewie licked Han's face, but his owner didn't even notice. He tossed and turned, making not a sound. The furry wolf nuzzled him, whimpering. 

“I know, boy.” Leia helped Cassian and Jyn get him onto several blankets. “Something's very wrong.” She gently stroked his forehead, before pulling her hand back. “It's black magic. Very heavy black magic. I feel nauseous just touching it.”

Chirrut kneeled next to her. “His mind is in terrible pain. If we don't do something to heal him, he may never awaken.”

Luke managed to nudge his way through them, just as the moon began to rise. He gently touched Han's head with his horn and shut his eyes, letting out a soft snort of concentration. Soft green light flowed from his horn to Han's temples, soothing his restless movements. Leia held his hand tightly. Chewie leaned into Han's side, howling hopefully.

Even as Luke's light glimmered against Han's sickly face, the moon rose. The moment a moon beam reached the unicorn's horn, the sparkling white light surrounded him, transforming him back into her dear, silly brother. Pale fingers replaced the horn on Han's head. The others pulled back in shock, their eyes wide.

“That,” Kayton stated, “is not probable.”

“I'd say that,” Jyn gasped, “but I saw it too. That unicorn's a man!”

“Were you a unicorn who became a man,” Chirrut began calmly, “or a man who was changed into a unicorn?”

“The second.” Luke was sweating hard when he stroked Han's chin. “Han,” he whispered. “awaken. I've done what I can to expel the black magic from your mind for now, but there's too much to get rid of all together. We'll have to find someone along the road who can.” Chewie licked his cheek, while Falcon nibbled on his hair. 

“S...sweeheart?” Han's hazel eyes blinked dazedly. “Kid?” He looked around, more than a little confused. “Where are we? What the hell happened?”

Leia put her arm under Han's as she and Luke helped him to his feet. Chewie helped too, letting his master hold his fur. “Palpatine attacked you. Cast some kind of spell that knocked you out for a while.” She turned to the others, who stared with gaping mouths. “We'll explain this over dinner. Right now, we need to get tents set up and a fire started.”

They held a small ceremony for Uncle Obi-Wan in the woods just off the road. Leia wished she had something to bury, but they hadn't even been able to go back for his cloak. She and Luke quickly whittled him a marker in a small clearing in the woods, near a patch of sweet-smelling wild herbs. Chirrut chanted a hymn while the others all stood around the marker with their heads bowed, even Chewie. 

“He would have liked it here,” Luke whispered. His blue eyes overflowed with tears. “He loved his garden. I learned so much about healing herbs and plants from him.” 

“He was the best uncle we could have had.” Leia grasped her sword. “I'll avenge him. Him and my parents. I won't let Palpatine get away with this!”

Luke took his sister's hand. “I'm with you.”

They all talked into the night over bowls of hot soup. It was agreed that it would be best if they split up when they got back on the Imperial Road. Leia, Luke, Han, and Chewie would continue on to Alderaan Manor to deliver the messages to Counselor Bail Organa. The others would take Twilight and the cart on the narrower road through the Endor Woods to Coruscant to meet with other Rebels at the Mid-Summer Festival. 

The next morning, Leia and Han loaded Luke and Falcon with all the supplies they could carry. “We'll see you at Coruscant in time for the Mid-Summer Festival,” the young female knight insisted. She gave Jyn a small hug. “Thank you for everything.”

“You're welcome. Thank you for helping to get those troops out of Scarif.” Jyn nodded. “We'll see you in Coruscant.”

“Yeah.” Han patted Cassian's shoulder. “Hey, you keep an eye on yours, and I'll keep an eye on mine.”

“If I can.” Cassian chuckled. “My Jyn, she's not so easy to keep out of trouble.”

Han watched the two women laugh over some joke or the other. “I've been noticing that about Leia, too.” 

“You be a good boy now.” Bodhi fed Luke a carrot as Chirrut and Baze stroked his mane. “Watch that horn of yours. Being poked isn't nice. Save it for healing, like you did for Han.”

Kayton looked over his shoulder. “I think we'd better get moving, folks. I hear hoofbeats. Sounds like someone's coming this way.”

“He's right.” Jyn let Cassian help her into the cart as the other three climbed in. “Good luck, all of you.” She waved...and was nearly thrown back into the side of the cart as it jolted to life. Han and Leia climbed onto the horse, with Chewie trotting along beside them. The cart roared down one path going further into the Endor Woods, while the riders continued along the Imperial Road to Aldra City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late - I had kind of a long month, and I did a lot of re-writing on this part. I'm hoping the next part won't take quite so long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Han are too late to save her aunt and uncle, but they do manage to rescue a family of shopkeepers and blacksmiths, two of whom have mysterious Force powers of their own.

It took nearly a week to ride to Alderaan Manor from Scarif. It might have taken even less time if they hadn't had to stick to the back roads and smaller villages. Leia kept an eye out for either the strange little elf or a rusty black crow, but they'd seen nothing but travelers and a few soldiers patrolling the roads for days. 

Han was getting more used to sleeping outdoors. He wasn't much of a cook, but he was a fantastic shot with the mechanical bow, and did get the hang of setting up a tent and making a fire. He and Leia would go hunting together for small game to roast for their dinner and dry for later. Leia taught him how to forage for wild mushrooms, vegetables, and berries in the woods, and which ones were safe to eat. He did teach her how to use the mechanical bow; before long, she became nearly as good at it as he was.

At night, she, Luke, and Han would talk for hours over the fire. The twins told Han about their parents and Uncle Obi-Wan. Han didn't say much during these chats. They tried to play games with him that would help his memory, but most of it continued to be blocked. After he returned from hunting and had devoured his latest kill, Chewie would lay between the trio, letting them all scratch his ears and rub his tummy. 

One morning, shortly after they had crossed over the border into the Kingdom of Aldra, Han returned from looking for berries with Chewie to find Leia had just awaken. She was braiding her long hair, cursing a blue streak as it got twisted in her hands. He stepped out from behind the tree, with Chewie snuffling along behind, as she finally managed to get it into a crown around her head. 

“Hey there, sweetheart.” Han grinned and put the basket aside. “You look real good. Like a forest sprite, or a fairy. How did you learn to braid like that?”

“My mother taught me.” Leia began gathering the remains of her blankets and tent. “I'm not nearly as good at it as she was. Mother was a counselor and a noblewoman before she gave it up to marry Father. He was only a knight, but he loved her dearly.”

Han closed his eyes. “Yeah. I...have a mother. Somewhere. I know I do. I just wish...” He concentrated, but only ended up holding his head. “I just wish I could remember without the blinding headache.”

“You'll remember soon enough.” She loaded the blankets into a saddlebag on Luke. 

“You know, sweetheart, I'm probably going to leave after we get you and Luke to Alderaan Manor.” Leia's continued to load the blankets. “I need to get away from Jabba, before he sends more goons after me.”

“I wish you wouldn't.” Leia dropped the berries into another bag. “The rebel underground could use you. You're good in a fight and with that bow of yours.”

Han frowned. “But what about your needs?”

Luke whinnied and nudged his sister, but she glared at Han. “My needs? I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Come on, sweetheart.” Han was starting to load his blankets into his own bags. “You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me.”

“Yes!” Leia insisted. “You were a big help with those guards back in Scarif.”

“No. That's not it.” He waggled a finger at her, smirking. “Come on, sweetheart. You're crazy about me.”

Leia snorted, ignoring Luke trying to push her towards Han. “You're imagining things.”

Han's smirk grew wider. “Am I? Then why are you arguing with me? Afraid I'm going to leave without a good-bye kiss?”

She put her hands on her hips. “I'd just as soon kiss that damn wolf of yours!” Chewie howled at the mention of his name.

“I can arrange that!” Han swept easily onto the back of Falcon. “You could use a good kiss!” He took off before she could reply, with Chewie on his heels. Leia followed him on Luke, trying not to ignore her traveling companion.

It was hours before either of them spoke again. The roads were becoming narrower and dustier, less roads and more country paths. The countryside had changed from sprawling towns and dense forest to small villages and miles and miles of green rolling hills and acres of cropland. Peasant farmers could be seen pushing their plows behind their tired old horses. The trees were lush and bright here, not threatening or eerie like in the woods. The hills were dotted with the occasional barn or sprawling stone and timber manor house. 

They stopped at a tavern in the small village of Lothal for lunch. “So,” Han said between bites of sausage and cheese, “tell me more about this Uncle Bail of yours.”

“He's my mother's half-brother.” Leia popped a few grapes in her mouth. “I don't know all the details, but he and Mother were fairly close. He and his wife Breha have no children, so they spoiled us. They would visit every now and then and bring treats, and we visited the Manor from time to time.” She smiled at him. “I love Uncle Bail. He's kind and funny and smart and tells wonderful stories. I think you'll like him.”

“Sounds like a great guy.” Han finished his stewed apples. “Hope he doesn't mind you traveling with a criminal and a wolf.”

“I'm sure he'll understand, when we explain how we found you.” Leia handed the waitress a few coins. “Let's get out of here. If we leave now, we'll be at Alderaan Manor within a few hours.”

Han had just gathered his cloak when he swore he saw a man in red, yellow, and green armor sitting at a table just across from them. That armor...he'd seen it before, and it's wearer caused him nothing but trouble. When he turned to get a better look, the man had vanished.

Leia didn't like what she saw when they stepped out into the sunshine. Chewie growled as troops in white armor marched past them. Some pushed people bound in irons ahead. Two soldiers drove a cart filled with other people of all walks of life, men, women, and children, all bound and crying out to be released.

Han grabbed the arm of a man selling fruit in a cart. “Hey there, buddy, what's going on?”

“All of these people are magicians. Witches. Mages.” The fruit seller shook his head. “All magic-users are under arrest and must go to Coruscant to be sent to trial. They may get kept there as slaves, or given fresh starts as normal people.”

“But none of them have done anything wrong!” Leia ran out, trying to stop one of the soldiers. “What have these people done? Have they committed some crime?”

“They're magic, lady.” The soldier shoved her away. “The Chancellor says they're dangerous.”

“But...” Leia glared at them. “Come on.” She climbed on Luke as Han got on Falcon. “Let's follow them. I want to find out what's going on here.”

Han made a face. “But don't we have to be at your uncle's house?” He said this to her back and Luke's swishing gold tail. She was already on her way through the crowds in the village square. He sighed and looked down at Chewie, who snorted. “Yeah, that's what I think. Let's go make sure she doesn't get into trouble.”

Leia followed them to the edge of the village. Most of them went on, following other merchants and nobles to the Imperial Road to Coruscant. Six troops in a smaller cart stopped by another house on the edge of town, a small cottage next to a blacksmith's barn. She pulled up in Luke just as they were dragging a dark-eyed man in a bun and a boy with floppy bluish black hair out the door.

“Not only is it rumored that these two practice Force magic,” the officer in the gray hose stated as he shoved the woman aside, “but there's rumors that you're among the scum trying to bring down the Chancellor.”

The woman pulled out a bow, her black braids wound with green ribbons flopping around her caramel skin. “I order you to release my husband.” The sound of a baby crying echoed over her head. “I need him. He's the father of my son and our adopted children, and we'll never make our quota without him.” A little man in a patched orange tunic held a cudgel and gave the officer a mean look. Another girl, this one with short purplish-red hair and paler skin, held round metal balls. A towering man in a turban and loose robe clutched a sword with a curved blade.

“Let them go!” Luke leaped over the fence and into their yard. Leia jumped off him, aiming her sword right at the blond officer's neck. “They're innocent shopkeepers who have probably never done anything worse than making a bent nail. You're just a bully!”

The officer grabbed her hand. “This isn't your place to interfere, girl. These men are mages and enemies of the kingdom. I could throw in the tower for aiding and abetting criminals and disrupting an arrest.”

“No!” Falcon leaped over the fence now. “Don't you dare!” Han shot two of the soldiers who were about to attack the woman. Leia took down three more. Green light from Luke's horn wrapped garlands of flowers around the last one after Chewie bit him hard in the leg.

Leia held her sword to the officer's neck. “Why are you arresting poor peasants?”

The officer frowned. “It's not me, Your Ladyship. It's orders. If it were up to me, we'd leave these peasants alone. Palpatine wants all magicians in the kingdom rounded up in time for the Great Confluence on the first night of the Mid-Summer Festival.”

“The Great Confluence?” Leia exchanged looks with Luke, who shook his head.

“It's a major event.” The man with the bun took the officer's sword. “It's when all the magic in the kingdom, dark and light, is perfectly balanced and at it's strongest.”

“Yeah.” Han rubbed his head. “That's why we have the Mid-Summer Festival. To celebrate magic.”

The man with the bun and the officer were staring at Han strangely. “I swear I've seen you before.” The blond officer frowned. “Maybe at the castle?”

“I know you.” The woman made a face. “You came to us to fix that lame horse's shoes a couple of months ago. Challenged me to a race against my stallion Ghost. You won, barely. I lost four ducats off that.”

“I did?” Han smirked. “I'm not surprised I won. Falcon is the fastest thing on four legs.” Even Falcon looked pleased with himself, strutting almost as much as his master. Chewbacca rolled his eyes and growled a little.

“We can take care of this fellow.” The man in the bun put out his hand. “Kanan Jarrus. I'm a blacksmith by trade, but yes, I also know magic. I was training as a Jedi knight as a child, before Palpatine's purge put a stop to that.” He shook Leia's hand, then put his on the boy's shoulders. “This is my adopted son Ezra. I'm teaching him blacksmithing and magic. He's getting quite adept at it.”

“Thanks, Kanan.” The boy grinned under his fringe of blue-black hair. “Wanna see my sword? I made the kingdom's only combination mechanical bow-magic crystal knife. It's really neat.”

Leia chuckled. “Maybe another time. We really have to move on. We're going to Alderaan Manor to see my uncle about a personal matter.”

The woman frowned. “I don't know if that's a good idea. The manor was taken over by Tarkin and Palpatine's troops about a week ago. That's when the raids on magicians started. We've been trying to avoid going into town for anything but the most basic supplies since then.” She nodded. “And my name is Hera.” She patted the girl's shoulder. “This is my foster daughter, Sabine. We also have a baby boy named Jacen. Thank heavens he's napping right now.”

“I'm just disappointed I didn't get to use these.” Sabine put out the metal balls. “I created these for local festivals, but they're just as good for escaping the guards.” She tossed one into the yard, creating a puff of green smoke. “I have them in all colors. Next time we see you, I'll show you the pink.”

The big fellow held up the officer. “Zeb Garrab, Your Ladyship. We'll deal with this fellow. He helped lead the raid that destroyed my home kingdom of Lastat.” 

“Chopper Charrington.” The little man in the patched orange clothes grunted. “If you're goin' to Alderaan Manor, tell Artello Deton to get his ass over here and help me with the blacksmithing. I could use his help in town.”

“Chopper, watch your mouth around our guests.” Hera sighed as a cry went up from the house. “That would be our son. Kanan, you give our guests anything they want for their horses. I think someone needs to be fed and have his diaper changed.”

Sabine and Ezra were already surrounding Luke. “Is he a real unicorn?” Ezra gently touched his green horn. “I heard only magicians can touch them.” Sabine frowned, but she did gingerly stroke Luke golden mane. 

“Yes and no. He's under a spell.” Leia sighed. “Luke, you probably could at least use your shoes cleaned, Falcon could use new shoes all together, and my armor needs to be repaired.”

“Yeah, I could use a few new arrows. I've used up most of 'em.” Han grinned at Kanan. “How about we talk while you fix those shoes?”

They were off after a few hours, with Falcon in beautiful new shoes, dozens of arrows for Han, and Leia's armor hammered out and polished to such a hard shine, the sun's reflection off it nearly blinded her. “We're going to close the shop, leave Jacen with Hera's father, and head to Coruscant,” Kanan told them while putting the last shoe on Falcon. “Palpatine is up to something. Besides,” he stood, dusting off his hands on his heavy apron, “things are getting a little hot around here.”

“Tell me about it.” Han rubbed the side of his head. “Hey Kanan, what do you know about the royal family? There's rumors that Prince Henry might still be alive.” He closed his eyes. “That name is so familiar...”

Kanan frowned, putting a hand on Han's shoulder. “You need to be cautious, Solo. I don't know how you survived, but Palpatine's gunning for you, too. He doesn't want anyone getting in he way of the throne. If he figures out who you are...”

“Apparently, he already has. I spent a few days in the tower at the Death Star Fortress.” Han gave him a slightly shaky smile, trying to act like he knew his own name. “Leia and her uncle and brother got me out.” He looked at Leia, who was explaining about Luke and his horn to a rapturous Ezra and Sabine. “That girl...she's really something.”

“Treasure her, Solo.” Kanan gave him a small smile as he watched Hera rock their son on the porch out of the corner of his eye. “After the Jedi mages died, I thought I had nothing. Hera and the Rebel underground saved me, gave me a reason to live again. She's an incredible woman.”

Han chuckled as Leia let Ezra rub Luke's horn, but then winced and held his head. “Yeah, pal.”

They all headed off shortly after. Hera's cart, pulled by her beloved gray stallion Ghost, went towards the Kingdom of Ryloth where her father still lived. Han and Leia rode in the opposite direction, taking the narrow roads past more small farms and little red school houses and tall stone churches with steeples that scraped the sky.

“We should be there soon.” Leia's eyes were trained on the sky. “It's just over the next hill.”

Han frowned as Chewie sniffed at the air, howling. The sun was already starting to drop behind the hill, yet the glowing clouds were thick and black rather than gold and orange. “I smell smoke.” He blinked his watering eyes as heavy clouds of noxious black fumes drifted over the hills. “So does Chewie. Smells like a bonfire, or...”

Leia's eyes widened at sound of crackling and orange-red plumes of fire in the distance. “No! Uncle! Auntie!” She took off on Luke like a shot. Even Falcon, fast as he was, had a hard time keeping up with them.

Orange red flames flickered in stark relief against the oncoming twilight. Luke pounded as fast as he could before the moon came out and his legs would be that of a human. “Aunt Breha!” Leia almost leaped from his back, rushing headlong into the smoke. “Uncle Bail! Where are you?”

She concentrated, holding up her sword to light her way through the thick smoke. Luke used his horn for the same capacity. “Uncle Bail!” She called between coughs. “Artello! Cyril! Please!”

“Miss Leia?” A gold-clad arm popped out from under burning timber. “We're over here!”

Leia managed to push aside a few beams. Luke helped her, ignoring the burning in his mouth as he lifted larger ones. They finally dug out two men in the remains of servant's uniforms. The one who'd called out to her, a tall thin fellow in a tarnished gold suit, coughed as daintily as he could into his smoke-stained coat. She knew them well. The taller one was Cyril, her uncle's long-time butler; the shorter was Artello, the manor's blacksmith and head handyman. 

“This is all your fault, you little idiot!” He glared at the smaller man Leia helped out from under the rubble. “If you hadn't tried to help Master Bail...”

The smaller man raised a pipe to his lip, playing a tune. “Artello says we were raided,” Cyril explained. “He still has no other way he can speak but the pan pipes.” Artello's fluttery tune sounded annoyed. “You could have taken all the soldiers if I'd let you? Artello, that's impossible. There were ten of them and only two of us!”

She cut them off before they went on all night. “Where are my aunt and uncle?”

Cyril whimpered. Artello's fluttery notes flattened. “I'm afraid they're in the hands of the troopers now,” the gold-clad servant fussed. “A very rude Imperial officer and his men took them away, claiming they were in league with traitors and enemies of the state. Artello wanted to fight them, but I thought it would be best if we hid in that closet.”

“You're lucky you weren't burned with the rest of the house.” Leia pushed through the wreckage. “I seem to be running into a lot of burning houses lately. My own home was destroyed, and my parents were murdered.” She concentrated; Luke's horn glowed an eerie pale green. “They're both alive.” She exchanged a shocked look with Luke. “But do you feel it? They're not...human...anymore. Not on the outside.” Luke snorted and nodded. “We have to get to Solo Castle and release them!”

“I think we'd better get out of here.” Artello fluttered on his flute. “He's right,” Cyril added. “The troopers could be back at any minute. And there was another man...”

“Hands up, lass.” A mechanical bow pressed into her back. “Put them where I can see them.” The man in the green, yellow, and red armor Leia saw in town earlier aimed his weapon at Cyril and Artello. “You too, boys. Put your hands in the air.” 

“Yes, sir!” Cyril raised his quickly. He had to elbow Artello, but the little blacksmith finally did as well, glaring daggers at the man. Soldiers in white gathered around them, their swords trained at their backs. Another looped a rope around Luke's neck as he whinnied in horror.

“Who are you?” Leia gave the man her frostiest glare. “You've been following us since at least Scarif.”

“He's Boba Fett.” Han came up behind the man, Chewie growling by his side. “Bounty hunter, right?” He rubbed his hand, then waved it at the wreckage around them. “Did you do this?”

“No, I didn't.” Fett's monotone changed into a sneer. “Tarkin's boys got here before I did. They do nice work, don't they?”

Leia's hand went to the handle of her sword. “Where's my aunt and uncle?”

He held his bow and arrow right at her chest. “Tarkin arrested them for collaborating with traitors. They had papers and scrolls that identified them as two of the leaders of that underground rebellion folks have been whispering about. He took them to Solo Castle in Coruscant. He wants to have a nice, quiet chat with them at home before the Mid-Summer Festival.” 

Fett turned on Han. “What about you, Your Highness? What's your angle in all this? I thought you were avoiding anything that had to do with the kingdom and your mother.”

“Your Majesty? My mother?” Han winced, rubbing the side of his head. “I ain't got any idea what you're talkin' about. My name is Han Solo. I'm a gambler and smuggler, not some noble.” He closed his eyes, his mind fogging. “My mother...I don't know her.”

“That's what you always say. The Sultan's known for a long time that you were lyin' through your teeth about being just a gambler. No gambler could have the unlimited credits you do, or the unlimited luck.” Fett jabbed at him with the bow as Naboo Troopers in white armor surrounded them. “Sorry, Your Royalness, but Sultan Hutt has a fifty thousand ducat reward on your head.” He managed to shrug. “Nothing personal. It's just business.” 

Fett was about to shoot Han when a green light picked him up and shook him until he rattled, then dropped him on his rear. “Nice of you to drop in, kid.” Han grinned as Luke lifted two men with his emerald green light and threw them into a near-by pond. “Thanks for savin' my rear.”

“You're welcome.” Luke nodded at the pond. “I'm going to see what I can do to put out the rest of the fire. Are you and Leia going to be ok here?”

Han rubbed the side of his head, watching as Leia used her blue light to throw another man into a tree and Chewie leaped onto another man, biting deeply into his arm. Artello hit a third trooper with a broken beam. “Yeah, we'll be fine, kid.” 

Artello's pipes fluttered over the noise from the troopers. He pointed towards Boba Fett, who was rushing off towards a hulking armored carriage. Cyril let out a yelp. “Mistress Leia, that horrible Fett person is getting away!”

“Leia, take care of the rest of these guys.” Han leaped onto Falcon. “I'm goin' after the guy in green. He called me royalty. I wanna know why.” 

“But...” Leia frowned as he took off. She wanted to join him, but not only did he have the only horse, but there were still troopers here. Her blue sword blazed as she leaped into the fray. The moment the remaining troopers saw her send light into three men at once, turning them into dust, the remaining soldiers leaped onto their horses and rushed off as fast as they could.

“I...how..” As the light returned to her sword, she was nearly blown off her feet by a blast of wind and a funnel of water. The funnel dissolved around the house, sending a shower of water over the remaining fire. 

“Leia!” Luke darted over. “Are you all right? I'm sorry about the water. I couldn't figure out how else to put out the fire. We don't need to burn the entire hillside down!”

“Yes, but...” The young woman waved her no-longer-glowing sword. “I just...turned those men into dust. I didn't mean to! I was so angry about Uncle Bail and Aunt Breha...”

Luke's eyes widened. “Leia, I think we'd better find Han and get out of here. We'll talk about it somewhere that isn't blackened beams.”

“Damn it!” Han finally rode back as the water slowed to a trickle. “Fett went into the woods. Falcon's fast, but at this hour the night, I couldn't find a firefly with an extra-bright behind back there.”

Cyril shivered. “The gentleman is right that it's getting late. May I suggest we find a place to bed down for the night that isn't here?”

“Yeah.” Han rubbed his forehead, his knees shaking. “My head's killing me. Boba said he knew me. Called me royalty. I need time to think.” Chewie nudged him. “I'll be ok, boy. I just need rest.” He looked up, his eyes a bit brighter. “I know where we can go. There's an old inn and tavern owned by an old friend of mine, Maz Kantana, in Takodana Town. It's just a few leagues from here.”

Leia frowned. “Can we trust her?”

“I'm not sure. I figure it's worth a try.” Han winced as he held the side of his head. “Besides, she's a witch, or at least, I think she is. She might be able to help me with my memory. I can't keep passing out every time I try to remember something.”

“You're right.” Luke took Falcon's lead. “Let's get going, before more troopers arrive. The Mid-Summer Festival is in less than a week! We have to get there before that Great Confluence.”

“Right now, I'm more concerned about our aunt and uncle and the Rebels.” Leia took Falcon's bridle as Han climbed on his back. “Cyril, Artello, keep an eye on Chewbacca, Han's wolf, while you're back there.”

Cyril cowered behind Artello as Chewie growled at him. “I'm more worried about him deciding that I'm his late-night supper!” Artello's flute waved in his face. “I'm not a coward! I'm just very careful. Wolves are dangerous creatures!”

“Nahh.” Han smirked. “Chewie's tame as a kitten. Right, boy?”

Cyril gulped as Chewie growled. “I'll take your word for it, sir.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maz Kantana gets Leia and Luke into Han's head to help him fight the demons of his past...and find out his real identity.

The Takodana Inn was the most incredible building Leia had ever seen. It was enormous, more like a castle than a typical country inn. The winding Imperial Road that went past it was lined with the flags of each Alliance kingdom. A towering statue of a woman in round spectacles stood at the castle's entrance. The moon sinking slowly behind it gave it an even eerier appearance, like an enchanted castle from one of her mother's fairy stories.

“You can go...right in.” Han winced. “Maz has more potions than most people have scars. She should be able to give me something for my head and a room for us to stay in.”

Leia frowned. “But it's the middle of the night.”

“She doesn't keep regular hours.” Han's fingers massaged his temples. “Good thing, too. I feel like goblins are drilling in my skull.” He clutched his head, his voice rising fearfully. “The pain...I can't...they'll hurt me...”

“Han!” Luke got to him first as he listed in Falcon's saddle, but he pulled away as if he'd been stung. “Leia,” the young man gasped, “the darkness is back. You're going to have to help him. I can't touch him like this.” 

Leia put her arms around his other side. “We have to get you inside.” She and Cyril managed to get him off the horse, but his knees buckled on contact with the ground. All three of them ended up on top of each other. 

“I'll be...'kay...” Han muttered when they managed to get him to a shaky standing position. 

“You're nothing of the kind. You can barely walk,” Leia snapped in annoyance. Chewie nudged him from behind, whimpering. “Come on. Let's find this Maz of yours.”

“Jus'...don't stare,” Han croaked. “Wha'ever you do, don't stare.”

Luke frowned. “At what?”

Han groaned. “Anything.”

She understood what Han meant the moment they walked in the door. The lobby and main tavern were occupied by some of the strangest beings she'd ever seen in her life. There were furry creatures that walked like men and those with lizard's skin. There were humans of every stripe, from dwarfs in heavy armor to elves in pale silver armor that gleamed like the sun. There was a harlequin actress in full makeup reclining against the fattest, most grotesque smuggler she'd ever seen.

“Han! Henry Solo!” A voice boomed over the crowd. “And Chewbacca!” A diminutive reddish old woman bounded over to their group. Chewie howled happily as she scratched his stomach. “Who's Maz's favorite boy? I've got some nice, juicy bones for you behind the bar.”

“Mistress Kantana?” Leia frowned. “You...you're awfully small for a witch.”

“And you're small for a warrior, Lady Skywalker.” Maz went behind the old, polished oak bar, with the line of dusty chipped mugs hanging over it. “But we both have something in common. We care for Henry's well-being.”

“Henry? Maz, I thought my name was Han.” Han rubbed his forehead. 

“You don't know who you are.” Maz peered at him accusingly through her thick glasses. “You never did...or at least, you never wanted to. Not since your father died.”

“Maz, can't you help him?” Luke's blue eyes grew wide. “He's suffering so badly, I can barely touch him. The darkness has most of him trapped somewhere in his head. If this continues, we may lose him.”

Maz peered up at Luke. “You, young Skywalker. I've lived for over a thousand years, and I've seen the same eyes in different people. Yours, I once saw on a great noblewoman, the best counselor Naboo ever had, before Palpatine ran her out.” The glasses swiveled to Leia. “And yours, while they have your mother's brown, have the fire of your father, Naboo's greatest Jedi Knight.”

“Father and Uncle Obi-Wan were training us as Jedi.” Those brown eyes of Leia's narrowed. “Until Palpatine killed them. And now, he's going to kill the queen too, just like he did them.”

Luke frowned. “He's draining Queen Jania, isn't he? Stripping her of her energy, just like he did to our mother.”

“Yes. Draining her, then giving her poisons to keep her sick.” Maz got under Han's shoulder. “Cyril, you and your little friend help me get him to my room upstairs. It isn't what he's used to, but it'll work for our purposes.”

“Maz,” Han choked, “please help! They're...they're hurting me...they won't let me go...” 

Leia stroked the vein in his head that throbbed like a wound. “Whatever has you trapped, we'll save you. Luke and Chewie and I won't let this magic hurt you.”

Maz lead them into a small bedroom that was little more than a wardrobe, a heavy old dark wood bed with a thick, bright woven blanket, and a mirror. “Some Sith mage cursed his mind, trapped his memories behind fear and self-hatred. Unless he fights off those demons in his head, he may lose his mind entirely.”

“Palpatine did this to him.” Luke sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, by Han's side. “He cursed him. Just like he cursed me.”

“Yes, my boy.” Maz went to a shelf filled with strange clay jars. She plucked two and mixed their powdery greenish contents into a bowl, adding a bit of water from a brass basin. “Henry actually ended up helping him, in a way. He never wanted to remember who he was, either. Always hiding his real name and title under bravado and charm, just like King Josiah before he married Jania.” 

Leia hesitated. “He's Prince Henry.” Chewbacca nodded. Leia helped the big wolf climb into the bed and curl up next to Han. He wrapped an arm around his furry friend, clutching him to his side.

“Him?” Cyril's jaw nearly dropped to the wooden planks. “That scruffy outlaw is the son of a queen and the possible ruler of the entire kingdom when she passes on?” Artello looked less surprised, his flute sounding rather amused. “You knew the moment you saw him? You've only known him a few hours! He looks like a common criminal.”

“That's what he wants the world to think.” Maz brought Han a battered tin cup. “Here, Henry. I want you to drink all of this. It'll soothe your mind enough for us to help you.”

“Not...m'name...” Han muttered, but he did as he was told. He had no sooner swallowed the liquid than his restless tossing and turning abated. Maz murmured something into his ear. The others watched as his eyes closed, and his breathing became even. His handsome face remained troubled, even as his body settled into the scratchy hay-filled mattress.

“He's not sleeping,” Maz explained. “The herbs calmed him. He should be settled enough for you two to go into his mind and help him expel the black magic.”

“Us?” Luke frowned. “What can we do?”

“You're both light magicians...and more importantly, he trusts you. His mind is being ravaged by Palptine's black magic and the demons of his past.” Maz took both their hands. “Only you two can dispel them.”

“All right.” Leia nodded. “We'll help. I...well, if he is the prince, the kingdom needs him.”

Luke nearly wept at Chewie's heartbreaking howl as he pushed his nose into his half-awake friend's side. “And I can't stand to see anyone suffer. Han is Chewbacca's friend...and he's our friend, too.”

“Now, concentrate.” Maz placed their hands and her tiny red ones over Han's heart. “Think of Henry, or Han, if you prefer. Focus on pulling through the black magic. I'll be able to let you in, but I can't join you. He barely remembers me.”

The twins closed their eyes and focused on Han and each other. Their breathing slowed, became even and in perfect time with each other. Leia thought she could feel Han's heart thud in his chest. A soft blue and green light wrapped around the duo after a few minutes. When it subsided, they were both gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Leia had never felt such darkness. It was all around her, smothering her, invading her chest and lungs. She could barely breathe. “Luke!” Even her screams were swallowed by blackness. “Luke! Ha..Henry! Where are you?”

“Leia!” Soft, slender fingers grasped her smaller ones. “Thank gods you're here!” As the fingers wrapped around hers, the other hand pulled out a familiar silver sword handle. A green light managed to penetrate some of the stiffing gloom. “Where are we?”

“Han...Henry's mind, I'm guessing.” Leia pulled out her own sword and raised it into the air, letting the blue crystal light their way. “Who knew his mind was so darn dark? I figured it would be all cards and horses and gambling halls and pretty girls.” 

They gasped as one as they stepped into what appeared to have once been a great hall. The furnishings had been reduced to splinters, except for one towering stone throne resided on by a figure in a familiar heavy black cloak. Smaller demons and monsters, some with fur, others with scales, danced around a tiny square cage constructed of thick black bars and intricate locks and handles. 

“Come on.” Luke held back, but Leia tugged at his hand. “I know you're scared, but we have to find Han. He should be around here somewhere.”

She tugged him through the crowd, poking demons in the back or pushing them aside. Some of them were laughing and pointing at the cage in the center. Others jeered and taunted and called it plain, ugly, stupid, unloved, unwanted.

Han...or Henry...wept helplessly, his lanky body scrunched into the tiny prison. He was completely naked, his tanned and muscular body glistening under sweat and dusky-scented oils. Demons cropped his auburn waves close to his head with their claws and slashed the sharp cheekbones with their arrow-like tails. His neck was circled by the thick iron collar worn by slaves in wilder countries like Tatoonie and Jakku. A thick chain leading from his collar acted as a leash that the demons would occasionally yank at. His wrists and ankles were wrapped from head to toe in heavy chains, his wrists held tightly to the bars behind his head. 

“That...that monster.” Luke gasped. “He's evil. Pure evil. I can feel it from here.”

“So can I.” Leia's eyes were wide. “What's he doing in Henry's mind? Why doesn't he fight them?”

The figure in the cloak glided to the captive prince as if was made of air. “You thought you could escape us, boy. You can't outrun your past. Did you think that girl out there, the great Jedi warrior you admired, could love a creature as loathsome as you? You, who ran out on Princess Amilyn and your mother?” 

Henry's eyes flamed with shame at the mention of his mother, but the figure cackled. “Oh yes, you ran away from your mother, from your fiancee, from every responsibility you ever had. You gambled your mother's money away, tricked and lied and smuggled and stole more from every corrupt merchant and government in the Alliance. So did your father. You're just like him...and you'll die like him. Alone and unloved. Your people hate you, or they believe you dead. Only a wolf and a broken-down nag will mourn you.” 

Bony white fingers yanked at Henry's long scarred chin through the bars. The prince tried to cry out, but not a sound emerged from his cracked lips. “Don't bother screaming. You have no voice. You'll remain buried here, forgotten by the rest of the world, an eternal slave to your demons...and to me.”

“NO!” Leia leaped forward, pushing past the laughing, snarling demons and in front of the cage. “I champion this man!” 

The cloaked figure cackled even louder. “Well, well. I didn't think you were that strong, warrior maiden...or that loyal. How could you care about this worthless blackguard?”

“He's not worthless!” The demons recoiled in horror as Luke stepped up to the dais. “He's a good man, and he's our friend!” He seemed to...glow, like the first rays of the sun as it rose over the treetops of Endor Woods.

Leia pulled out her sword. “Release him this minute!”

But the creature only kept laughing. “I have nothing to fear from you, girl, or from your dear innocent brother. You can't kill me, and Henry knows it.” He caressed Han's bloody cheek. “He's mine. He belongs to me. There's only one person who can destroy me.”

“I don't care!” Leia slapped the creature's hand away, ignoring how it felt like a block of ice. As the cloaked figure hissed and withdrew, the warrior maiden slammed her blue crystal blade against the lock on the cage door, but it refused to open. 

“Leia,” Luke gasped, “I need your help!” He kicked one of the smaller demons away. “They're too fast, and there's something wrong with my magic!”

“Han...Henry.” Leia gently touched his arm. “Don't you recognize me? Or us? It's Leia and Luke, the ones you've been traveling with for the past month. Your friends.” Henry tried to squirm away from her, his hazel eyes clouded and fearful of her touch. “I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you. Friends don't hurt friends.”

“Leia!” Luke's tenor squeaked urgently. “I'm having a problem here!” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Leia could see smaller demons leaping onto Luke, trying get their claws into him. She took one of Henry's hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I'll be back, Henry. I promise. I won't leave you.” 

Leia leaped into the fray...but her arms felt like clay. The demons were ferocious fighters. She'd no sooner slash two of them than six more would leap onto her. The sword's light remained dim. Luke tried to turn the creatures into harmless animals or bind them with flower garlands, but the light wouldn't appear. 

“Han! Henry!” She screamed as one of the larger, heavier demons slashed her in the side, drawing blood. “You have to trust us! You can break free. I know you can!” 

Luke started towards Henry's cage, but three large demons blocked him. “Henry, you're not any of the things that...that person said you were.” The youth waved his hand at the sorcerer. “This is all just in your head. You have to believe that there are people out there who love you. We do. Maz does. So do Chewie and Falcon and all the people we've helped on this trip. Obi-Wan believed in you before he died.”

Henry watched from the cage as the man glided towards Leia. She lay on the ground, battered and bloody and bruised, struggling to a sitting position. “Foolish girl! Your prince isn't worth your kindness, and he knows it. You yourself called him a scoundrel.”

“That...” Leia gasped “...was before I knew him...” She had no sooner gotten on her knees than a blast of purple lightning flung her into the darkness, slamming her against an unseen wall. 

“You're no warrior, little girl.” The cloaked man cackled louder. “You're barely a child.” He slammed her with his magic again, leaving her smoking and shrieking in pain. “What can you do? The prince doesn't know you, or your meddling brother. He belongs to me.”

“Han!” Leia's screams rose over the din. “I can take him down, but not unless you help!” Wide brown eyes met the bound prince's fearful ones. “I know you can do it. Don't let him control you...Henry.”

Henry closed his eyes, tugging slowly at his bonds. After a few minutes, one of the iron chains on his wrist slowly broke apart. He pulled hard, breaking the ones on the right. He strained and struggled until he finally managed to shatter the last of them and snap open the collar. He yanked roughly at the lock on the cage, his stiff fingers barely able to get it open.

The moment he was free, he rushed over to Leia and wrapped his sweaty body around her. She was surprised at how solid, how REAL he seemed, for a lost memory. Her screams pierced the air as another wave of black Force magic swept over them. Luke lunged for them, putting his arms around Leia's other side.

“Henry,” Leia said softly, “are you all right?” He nodded, giving her a gentle, very real smile, not at all like his flirty smirks. “If we work together, we can take him down.” 

Henry shook his head as he stumbled to his feet. “No!” Leia tried to grab his arm as he made his way to the man in the cloak, but Luke took her shoulder. 

“Leia, let him do this.” Her brother's blue eyes glittered. “He needs it.”

Henry launched himself at the figure head first. The moment he reached him, the figure vanished. “Do you really think you can destroy me?” The heavy black cloak swirled behind him. “You're nothing but a wastrel. No one can ever love you!”

A small but familiar gravelly voice bubbled from Henry's voice. “M...my friends do.” His fist plowed into the figure as he raised his hand again. The force behind that punch flung the figure half-way across the room. When he did land, he was little more than a tattered black cloth and a trail of black and purple mist.

Leia stepped towards him gingerly. “Henry?” He ignored her, slowly making his way to the cloth as the demons writhed and screamed behind them. “Henry, are you ok?” His fingers brushed over the cloth, making sure nothing remained in it but thick black dust. 

“I think that man was Palpatine.” Luke gently placed his hand on Henry's shoulder. “Or at least, his magic. It was the curse.”

“Y...yeah, kid.” Henry turned to them, trembling like a leaf in the wind. “I...h...he...h..hurt...me...”

“It's over now.” Leia took his other hand. “We can help you...but you also have to help yourself. You can't keep running away. That's how he managed to curse you in the first place.”

As Henry put his arms around both of them, they were surrounded by a brilliant green and blue light. When the light subsided, the twins realized they and the remaining demons were now in the great hall at Solo Palace...only it was freshly painted and repaired, the thrones decorated with red velvet and gilt. The pervasive gloom had been replaced by beams of rainbow light coming from stained glass windows.

“Henry?” Leia pulled away first, her eyes wide. “You look so...regal.”

Luke dropped to his knees, grabbing Leia's elbow and pulling her down with them. “Your Highness.”

“Thanks, kid.” He bowed before them. “But I'm the one who should be kneeling for you. You helped save me from that old fossil's curse.” 

Henry's auburn hair was down to his shoulders now, and brushed back under a glittering golden crown covered in precious gems. The leather vest, creamy white silk tunic, navy-blue trousers with the red stripes of the Corellian army, and flowing navy cape were all trimmed with embroidery of gold and silver threads. “I owe both of you one.” His grin, on the other hand, was as roguish and lazy as ever. “I can take it from here, kids. Without the curse, these demons are going to be a lot easier for me to deal with.”

“But Henry...” Leia tried to hold onto his hand, but the light around them grew fainter. Luke firmly pulled his sister away.

“Come on, Leia.” Her brother took both her hands. “We've done all we can here.” His slender fingers wrapped around hers. “Just concentrate on getting out of here.” He put his hand on Henry's chest. 

Henry took their hands. “See you on the other side, kids.”

Leia felt the same rush of light that had brought her and Luke there. The darkness was still there...but it wasn't as thick, or quite as hopeless. In fact, there was a spark of real feeling, of real...hope. It was the last thing she felt before she passed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Leia cracked open her eyes, she found herself laying on Han's left side. His strong arm was wrapped around her; the other was around Chewie. Luke's head was pillowed on his stomach.

“Welcome back.” Maz rubbed Chewie's back. “I was starting to wonder when you'd finish.”

“Han?” Leia shook him awake. “Han...er, Henry?”

Luke frowned, noticing the sun slowly rising in the window behind the bed. “Leia, I have to get outside. This room isn't big enough for a unicorn, and I don't think you want to explain me to the crowd downstairs, either.”

Han finally groaned, shoving Leia's hand away. “Five more minutes, Mama.”

Leia glared at him. “Do I look like your mother?” She yanked the pillow out from under his and Chewie's heads.

“Owwww!” The duo let out an almost identical howl at the same time. Han glared at her. “What was that for, sweetheart?”

“She's right, Your Highness.” Maz put her arms around Chewie, who licked her hand. She absently scratched his ears. “It's good to have you back.”

“Maz, don't call me that.” Han rubbed the back of his head. “Call me Henry if you must, but leave my title out of this. If anyone hears you...”

“Everyone went to sleep hours ago.” Maz helped Chewie down from the bed. “Come on, boy. Let's go get those bones.”

Luke threw his arms around Han. “Han...Henry...I mean, Your Highness...”

Han shook his head. “Han Solo is the name I use when I'm traveling, kid. I'd rather you called me that. Save Henry for when I introduce you to my mother.”

“Your mother isn't in good shape.” Maz looked up as she opened the door and let Chewie out. “Rumor has it that she won't last the week. If she dies, Palpatine takes the throne.”

“Like hell he will.” Han grabbed the pillow and dropped it on the bed. “Come on, Your Ladyship. Let's take the kid downstairs and get him breakfast, before he's eating it from a feed bag.”

Leia made a face. “Don't you want to tell me more about what landed you in Palpatine's tower in the first place?” She hit his shoulder with the pillow. “And what's this about Princess Amilyn?”

“We were, uh, betrothed for a while. Or we were supposed to be.” Han rubbed his shoulder. “We'll talk about it downstairs over breakfast."

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Amilyn is the Princess of the Kingdom of Gatalenta.” Han tucked away a stack of wheat griddle cakes covered in honey at a table in the back of the tavern. “Mother arranged for us to be married about three years ago.” He made a face, then added more honey. “She wanted our kingdoms to be united. Gatalenta is a peaceful country of farmers, scholars, astronomers, and artists. It's also one of the richest lands in the entire Alliance. We would have gotten their money, crops, and respect. They could have shared our military and mining colonies.”

“I've heard of her.” Leia swallowed the last of her cheese and sausages. “She's smart, but a bit flighty. Wears diamonds and pearls out to tea, doesn't make a move without consulting her astrological chart. Things like that.”

“Don't get me wrong. Amilyn was a nice enough girl.” He made a face. “She was also kind of odd. I'm only interested in using the starts to guide me from place to place. I don't make my decisions based after what they say. She just wasn't my type...and at the time, I didn't really want to get married. I wanted to live a little, see the world. The castle hadn't been the same since Father died.” The prince sighed. “I took off about three days before the wedding and never looked back.”

“So,” Leia took a roll and slathered it with fresh-churned butter, “how did you end up in the Fortress in the first place?”

Han gulped his milk. “I was on my way back to Tatoonie to pay off Jabba when I was ambushed on the Imperial Road just outside Scarif. Managed to shoot a couple down and dodge them, but they dropped a rope around me while I was riding and yanked me off. They got Falcon, too, but Chewie ran for the woods.” He looked up at Leia. “They were demons, Leia. I was ambushed by demons and lizard-men and I don't know what else.”

“Palpatine's real army.” Maz cleared their remaining dishes. “We suspect that he's amassing power to raise stronger monsters. Human armies won't know how to defeat them.”

Leia looked up from her tin cup of milk. “That's why he wanted to eliminate the Jedi. Humans can't defeat those monsters...but magic might work.”

Maz nodded. “You three have to get to Solo Castle before the Mid-Summer Festival and The Great Confluence...and before Queen Jania passes on. If she dies before you can produce the real heir, Palpatine will take the throne by default and make his army.”

Han's hazel eyes turned worried. “Maz...is Mother really that sick? I was going to go home to her after I'd paid off Jabba. I'd heard she wasn't well, but she's always been delicate...”

“I'm not going to lie to you, Henry.” Maz's straightened her thick round spectacles, her dark eyes grave under them. “She's dying. She wasn't well months ago, but I think Palpatine's been draining her energy and poisoning whatever he hasn't drained. He wants the throne.” She poked a finger into Han's chest. “Mark my words, boy. He may look like skin and bones when he's human, but he's a dangerous man. Keep an eye out, and don't underestimate him.” 

“We need help getting into Coruscant without Palpatine knowing.” Han's face was more serious than Leia had ever seen it. “And I know who'll do it. Lando.”

Leia raised her eyebrows. “Lando Kingdom?”

“He's not a kingdom. He's a man.” Han gave her the familiar smirk. “Duke Lando Calarissian, or so he claims. Card player, gambler, scoundrel. You'd like him.” 

Maz looked up from her tray full of dishes. “I thought he wasn't speaking to you after the whole incident with Q'ida and Beckett. Not to mention after you won Falcon off him in that card game.”

Han's smile tightened. “That was a long time ago. I'm sure he's forgotten all about that.”

They followed Maz to the kitchen. “Solo, I'd be wary, if I were you. Palpatine isn't going to just let this go. He's probably already after you.”

“So we'll leave as soon as we get the gear on Luke and Falcon and Chewie finishes his bones.” He gave the wolf a scratch on the head, but he was too busy with his breakfast to notice. “Everything will be fine, Maz. Trust me.”

“I'm not so sure about that.” Leia followed Han to the back door. “I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this.”

“It'll be ok, sweetheart.” Han leaned against the house, rubbing her hands.

Her eyes drifted downwards. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” 

“Stop that.” She frowned. “My hands are dirty.”

“My hands are dirty, too.” Han leaned in closer. “What are you afraid of?”

“Afraid?” Her eyes locked with his. “I'm not afraid of anything!”

“You're trembling.” She barely noticed him wrap his arms around her.

“No,” she began, “I'm not...”

Leia had never kissed a man like this before. She had no idea princes were so passionate. Han leaned into her, his lips pressing ardently against hers. Her heart turned into a puddle of goo, and her knees might have given way if Cyril hadn't rushed into the kitchen, his voice rising in panic.

“Your Highness! Lady Leia!” Cyril waved his yellow-clad arms. “The Naboo army is here, lead by no less than Grand Admiral Thrawn himself! We must leave this place at once!”

“Thanks, Goldenrod,” Han grumbled. 

“No, Han, he's right.” Leia peered around his back, catching sight of a man with shiny blue-black hair and slightly blue-tinged skin in a white silk cape and tunic. “We have to get out of here, and now, before they catch us.”

Maz and Artello followed close behind Cyril. She thrust a burlap sack into Han's arms. “Here's food for your journey. Bespin is at least a three day ride from here, and that's if you don't make too many stops. There's a small paint horse in the stable that Cedric and Artello can use. I don't ride North Star all that much, anyway.”

Leia winced as a deep, slick voice as smooth as axle grease could be heard through a deadly quiet tavern. “Go!” Maz nearly shoved them out the door. “Get out of here! Hurry!” 

“Are you sure?” More gunshots and raised voices could be heard from the main dining room. “I could help...”

“I can handle this.” The older woman took a thick staff from the wall near the window. “You two get those messages to the rebels in Coruscant at the Mid-Summer Festival.” She gave her one last push. “Now, go!”

They were just out of the stables and dashing down the road when they heard a deep voice ordering his men to go after them. Han tossed Leia a bow and a few arrows. “Let's see how much you've learned on this in the past few weeks, Your Ladyship.”

She grinned, catching them easily. “You're on, Your Highness.”

Thrawn, a tall man with stiff blue-black hair and a white silk cape, rode on his own horse, leading his troops. He didn't fight himself, but directed his men to shoot at them, making sure they kept their targets in sight. Han took out three and lead two more to run into trees. Leia shot four and lost two more when their horses tripped over roots and went down.

“Han!” Leia ducked another arrow whizzing over her head. “They're not going to leave us that easily!”

“I'll lead them off on the Road.” Han shot one driving a cart behind him. “You take 'em into the woods! I'll find you later! Trust me!” He and Chewie went flying down the Imperial Road, three soldiers on their tail.

Leia frowned as he turned Falcon down the dusty path. “Han, no! You'll get lost!” She ducked as another cart filled with men came flying alongside her. One shot at her, just managing to cut her arm. She threw the bow on her back and pushed Luke harder. With a little help from the green light from his horn, they leaped over a pond between some trees. 

The soldiers were so busy watching them in astonishment, they didn't see where they were going. Leia chuckled as they rode directly into the pond. It was too deep for them to get it out again. They were just swimming for shore as she and Luke rode further into the woods.

They finally came to a stop by a thick fallen tree trunk. It was surrounded by branches and wood, and too thick for Luke to jump over. “Do you see Han?” Leia sighed, stroking Luke's golden mane. He snorted. “Me either. He couldn't find a cyclops performing country dances on a tavern table. Face it, we're lost again.”

“Speak colorfully, you do.” Leia and Luke both jumped at the same time. “Your friend is fine. Getting rid of the last of the soldiers, he is.” The little green man sat in a tall maple, almost blending in with its leaves. “Boasting about the fine job he's doing to his horse and wolf, he is. Much like his father. Josiah also boasted about his fast horses and his skills with weapons.”

“Yiiii!” Leia and Luke almost jumped at the same time. She turned him around to address the little fellow. “Oh, it's you. Don't do that! You scared us!” Luke nodded with a pert snort.

“Get your attention, I must.” The little man shook his head. “Go to Bespin, you must not. Seek help elsewhere, you should. Dark forces surround the City of the Clouds. All is not as it seems.”

“On one hand, I agree with you, little man.” Leia sighed. “I could feel something wrong with this the moment Han mentioned his friend.” Luke nodded too, letting out a concerned whinny. “The trouble is, there really isn't anywhere else we can go. Palpatine probably has soldiers out looking for both of us by now. I'm hoping his friend really can help us get to Coruscant in time.”

“If go, you must, remember this. A good man can do wrong, but he'll eventually do right, if given the chance. A friend can seem like a foe, and a foe, a friend. The prince, blinded by the curse, he is, but you see clearly.” The little man lifted his hands. “And now, a lesson, I will give. The path back to the road is behind that log. Get rid of it, you must.”

“It's one thing to move stones with your mind.” Leia made a face. “But this is totally different.”

“No!” The little man stomped his tiny clawed foot. “No different. Only in your minds. You must unlearn what you have learned.”

“All right.” Leia sighed. “I'll give it a try.”

“No!” The little man made a face. “Do or do not. There is no try.”

Leia concentrated. So did Luke. Their combined blue and green light gathered around the log. They strained together, trying to lift as hard as they can...but could only do it when a thicker green light was added to theirs. The three lights carried the trunk off the road, leaving it in a clearing a few just a few feet away.

“Thank you, little man.” She turned to him. “It's hard to believe our powers could lift that heavy thing!”

The little man only gave her a hard stare. “That is why you fail.”

“Lady Skywalker?” Cyril and Artello came riding over to them on a small, fat donkey. “I wish we could have caught up with you, but this creature is terribly stubborn, and not nearly as fast as your equines.” Artello's flute fluttered in annoyance. “No, I will not let you drive! I know what I'm doing. This silly donkey just won't listen, that's all!”

Leia was about to introduce them to her small green friend...but when she looked up, he was gone again. All that remained was that green light. “I think we have to follow him.” The light fluttered around them, spinning circles around Cyril until he was dizzy, zapping Artello in the rear, before it floated into the trees. “Gentlemen, meet...a very small and annoying elf. At least, I think that's what he is.” She turned Luke around and went after the light. “Follow me.”

The met Han and Chewie on the Imperial Road. “Where have you been, sweetheart?” He gave her that lazy smirk. “How'd you do with yours? I ran the last of mine into a ditch a while back.”

“Luke and I landed them in a pond.” She chuckled. “They're probably still swimming for it.”

“Good.” Han smirked as another vehicle came down the road. “This is how we're going to get to Bespin. Follow me.” 

It was a large caravan of heavy iron carts, carrying manure and animal droppings to a near-by scrap heap. Han rode alongside them, pulling his cloak over his head and blending in with the other riders. Leia did the same, making sure to cast a spell that would render Luke's horn invisible. 

“How long are we going to ride with them?” The girl wrinkled her nose. “The smell is awful, and it probably won't take them long to figure out we're not really with them.”

“As soon as we make it to the Bespin Road.” Han pulled his cloak around him. “It gets cold up in the Bespin Mountains. Hope you packed your heavy clothes, sweetheart.”

Leia grinned at him. “You do have your moments. Not many of them, but you do have them.” She leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Han's face was scarlet under his hood all the way to the Bespin Mountain Pass.

Luke snorted...but he couldn't help feeling as they rode off down the Bespin Road that they were being followed. He had a good reason to. Behind them at a discreet distance was a man in familiar green, red, and yellow armor driving an armored carriage pulled by two bulky stallions. A black snake watched them from a tree, his tail wrapped around the limb. He hissed as they passed, stretching out his long neck to eat a small rodent on the ground underneath. As soon as he swallowed it, he was engulfed by a black light. A black vulture flew overhead, finally landing on Boba Fett's shoulder.

“Palpatine,” Fett rasped in his usual monotone. “They're on their way to the City of the Clouds in the Bespin Mountains.”

“Good.” The vulture let out a cackling hiss. “Everything is occurring as I have foreseen.” Even Fett shuddered as his unrelenting laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chateau Bonne Chance, home of Duke Lando Calarissian, a wealthy mine owner and good friend of Han's. But there's something evil lurking beneath the glittering facade of Ville Du Nueve, the City of the Clouds...

“I don't like this.” 

Han made a face at her as they made their way down the tree-lined boulevard. “Well, what would you like?”

Cyril shrugged. “They did let us through the gates.” Artello tweeted his own unease.

Chateau Bonne Chance was a sprawling residence in the Bespin Mountains, overlooking Ville Du Nuvage, the City of the Clouds. She'd never seen such an enormous dwelling. It was twice the size of Solo Castle and far more modern, with wider, less forbidding towers and shorter spires. The grounds were a burst of greens and reds and golds and tinkling fountains that went all the way up to the edge of Mount Lucas. 

Luke had been uneasy the entire trip, though. Come to think of it, he'd been skittish ever since they left Takodana. Even at night, he mentioned his misgivings about the trip. She kept thinking about what the little green man had said.

As they lead their mounts to the main door, a handsome dark-skinned man approached them. He was surrounded by six other men in pale blue and gold uniforms, including a tall bald man who held his cane. The dark man was dressed as finely as any king in a blue satin tunic and trousers the color of sky that were trimmed with gold embroidery, shiny black leather shoes, and black satin cape with golden silk lining. Gems glittered on his fingers and around his neck. He also didn't look terribly happy. His cocoa-brown eyes were narrowed over his thin black mustache.

“You have a lot of nerve coming here, Henry,” he snarled. “After what you pulled years ago...”

Han put up his hands and tried his best to look innocent. “I thought we discussed everything that happened with Q'ida and Bennett. That was years ago.”

“Yeah, it was.” The man's face finally spread into a blinding white smile. “How are you doing these days anyway, Your Highness?” His frown momentarily returned, even as Han tried to shush him. “How's your mother? We've heard about her illness here. I'm really sorry. She's a good lady, and a damn fine queen.”

“First of all, I'm still going under the name Han Solo. None of that formal talk.” He put an arm around Lando. “Second, that's what we're here to talk to you about.”

The moment he saw Leia, the duke pushed past his princely friend. “I'm Duke Lando Calarissian, the ruler of this fine land.” He kissed Leia's hand. “And what might your name be, fair princess?”

“I'm no princess, sire.” Leia curtsied, grateful that her mother had taught her how to behave before nobility. “My name is Lady Leia Skywalker of Naboo.” She stroked Luke's nose. “This is...or normally is...my brother Lord Luke Skywalker. He's under a curse. We'll need a room for him at night.”

“A curse?” Lando's dark cocoa eyes widened. “I didn't know there were still unicorns left, much less cursed ones.” He chuckled as Luke whinnied and nuzzled his cheek. “At least he's a friendly sort.” 

Han pulled Leia away from him. “All right, all right, you old smoothie. She's with me.”

Lando went to Falcon next. The ancient stallion nudged his cheek and nibbled at his hair. “How's Henry treating you, boy?” He turned to Han, mock-glaring at him. “What have you done to my horse?”

“Your horse?” Han's snort matched Falcon's. “Remember, you lost him to me fair and square.”

“And how are you doing, boy?” Chewie jumped on Lando's knees, nearly knocking him down. “Still hanging around with this loser?” He gave the wolf a scratch behind the ears.

Cyril went over to him as Chewie ran over to Han. “Hello, sir. My name is Cyril Thrombottom, and this is my counterpart, Artello Deton. My abilities include...” Lando was too busy admiring Leia's rear in tight trousers as she and Han headed for the house to pay much attention to Cyril. “Well, really!” Artello helped two of the men lead Luke and Falcon to a stable a few meters away.

“How's all this working out for you?” Han waved his hand at the wide main entrance hall, with its fine tapestries and sparkling metal and crystal chandeliers. 

“Not as well as I'd like.” The baron sighed. “We're a fairly small outpost, and not very self-sufficient up here, especially with all the trouble with Palpatine and his taxes. I've had supply problems, I've had workers invent something they called a strike...”

Han chuckled. “I can't believe how responsible you sound. Who would have thought the greatest gambler in the Alliance would settle down?”

Lando gave him that bright grin again and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder. “You know, seeing you sure brings a few things back.” He managed to shrug. “Sure, I'm responsible. Price you pay for being successful.”

Cyril followed behind an amused but cautious Leia. As they were passing into a narrower corridor, he thought he heard familiar flute notes. “Oh, Artello!” He groaned. “What has that man gotten himself into now?”

It wasn't Artello in the garden. Four men clad in white and black armor patrolled the grounds. All four turned their mechanical bows on him the moment he stepped out. “Oh, I'm terribly sorry!” He tried to step back and find Lady Leia. She should know about this! It seems she and her brother were right all along about the duke. “I didn't mean to intrude. I really need to find my friends...”

No one heard the screams that were quickly muffled, or saw two men carry a slender third one to a smaller stone building in the back of the garden. A few gardeners noticed the black vulture landing in the backyard, but they quickly went back to pruning rose bushes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Leia had never had such palatial treatment. She was taken to her own suite of rooms as soon as they got upstairs. The parlor room alone was three times the size of her parents' entire cottage. Two maids scrubbed her hair and body in a tin tub and sent her armor off to be repaired and polished. After they dried her in a soft cotton blanket, she reached for her white tunic and hose, only to find they weren't there. 

“Oh, they were so grubby, the Duke sent them off to be washed.” The smaller maid flung open an oak wardrobe painted with spring flowers. “He said you're to wear these while you're here. He had these made for his female guests.”

Leia's finger trailed on one of the gowns. Each one was as delicate as a spiderweb, made from the finest silks and linens, light as air. “Oh,” she began, “I couldn't wear these. I'm no princess. I'm the daughter of a carpenter.”

“The Duke says you're a knight, Your Ladyship.” The older made fussed around her. “And that makes you as noble as any princess or duchess in the Bespin court.” She gentled settled Leia down on a heavy oak chair. “Now, let me do up that beautiful long hair of yours.”

The girl was grateful for their help. For the next two days, she, Han, and Luke when he was human, toured the grounds and Ville du Nuvage together. They saw the copper mines, with their endless stream of soot-stained workers entering ore-crusted caves. Lando brought them to tall stone churches with stained glass windows that sparkled in the light, to small shops and massive gardens. He took them to a ball at the house of a local official. Leia spent most of her time dancing with Han, to Lando's annoyance. In fact, Lando and Han kept trying to win her favor, both remaining at her side as much as possible.

“Something is wrong here.” Leia was in her parlor room with Han two evenings later. Chewie, Artello, and Luke had gone to explore the grounds. “No one has seen or knows anything about Cyril. He's been gone too long to have gotten lost.” She could have sworn she saw a black vulture staring at her through the window. Come to think of it, she'd seen that vulture a lot lately. Every time she was out with Lando, he seemed to be glowering in a tree. She went to get a better look, but he'd fluttered away.

“Relax, sweetheart.” Han kissed the top of her head. “Everything is fine. Lando's people are already out looking for him.”

Leia frowned. “I don't trust Lando.” 

“I don't trust him either.” Han settled down next to Leia. “But he is my friend.” Twinkling hazel eyes gazed at her, dreaming of how beautiful she looked in her red silk gown with the gauzy flowing sleeves, soft white underskirt, and expensive lace from the Atch-To islands. Her long, velvety brown locks were wound with pearls and topped by a small silver and pearl circlet. “As soon as we round up supplies, we'll head off to Coruscant.”

“And then you're as good as gone, aren't you?” She turned away from him. “Are you still going to Tatoonie to settle your debts with the Sultan?”

“I will, but not now. I have to get back to Mother. I want to find out exactly how Palpatine is making her sick.” He gave her that little smile. “I'm not abandoning you two, Your Worship. You need me too much.” She frowned when his fingers went to his head. “Besides, I want to have a few words with the chancellor, none of them repeatable around delicate stomachs.” 

She sighed, rubbing the side of his head to soften the ache. “You're still getting those headaches. Let me help you. I'm not the healer Luke is, but Father taught me a few massage tricks.” Her eyes sought his sparkling orbs and soft pink lips, his muscular chest straining in the hand-made white linen tunic and navy cape. The gold circlet around his brown locks made him look every inch the prince charming he actually was. 

They'd just kissed and were about to wrap their arms around each other and go further when two figures entered the room.. “Leia!” Luke and Artello marched in, followed by Chewbacca. Her brother's white linen tunic and gray cape were covered in dirt and grunge. “We found him!” Artello nodded. His own white and blue tunic had a streak of dirt across it. “Someone dumped him in a junk pile.” 

Artello nodded at Chewie, who looked rather pleased with himself. “Chewie sniffed him out. Once we got him out to the garden, he knew right where to find him.”

“Cyril?” Leia and Han jumped up at once as the skinny servant was dropped on a couch. Or what was left of him. His yellow suit was dirty and torn, and his face, shoulder under the tattered jacket, and hands were bloodied and bruised. Artello went right to his friend's side and took his hand. Luke put his hand on Cyril's shoulder, focusing on stopping the bleeding. “Luke,” Leia started, “what happened?”

“We don't know.” The young mage's green light wound gently around Cyril's damaged shoulder. “Chewie lead us to him, and we helped him dig him out. He was buried in the scrap pile near the pig pen.” Luke chuckled as Artello tooted his flute. “Yes, those pigs were awfully curious. After Chewie chased them back to their pen, I don't think they'll bother us again.” 

Chewie strutted a bit around his master, giving a proud growl. Han scratched him under the belly. “Nice, buddy. Didn't know you counted pig-herding among your many talents.”

Leia smirked. “Like pet, like master?”

Luke rolled his eyes as Han made a face. “You're funny, Princess. Just for that crack, I have half a mind not to accompany you out tonight.”

Lando came in as Luke pulled a woven blanket over Cyril. “Sorry, am I interrupting anything?”

Leia didn't like the way his eyes roamed over her. Han liked it even less. She pulled her white lace cape further around her shoulders. “Not really.”

“You look truly beautiful.” Their host's blinding grin out-shined the sliver of moon overhead. “You belong with us among the clouds.” He took her hand, kissing it again. “I'm holding a formal dinner in the main dining hall to introduce you to some very important officials. Everyone's invited, of course.” He kissed Luke's hand. “Including you, my lord.” He scratched Chewie under the ear. “And I had my cook save a nice, juicy steak for you, boy.”

Luke blushed. “Thank you, Your Excellency.”

Artello ran his fingers quickly over his flute. “He's going to stay with his friend,” Luke explained. He frowned, leaning over Artello as he played a few small, soft notes. “I don't trust him either,” he added in a whisper. “I want you to stay here and keep an eye on Cyril. Look out for Naboo troops. I'll stay with the others, at least as long as the moon holds out.”

Their host raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at what was left of Cyril. “Having some trouble with your servants?”

“No,” Han said quickly, at the same time Artello's flute fluttered. “No trouble at all.” He grabbed Leia's hand and followed Lando out. Luke sighed as he brought up the rear.

Lando was telling them more about the mining facilities as he and his manservant Laurence lead them back to. Leia was only half-listening. “Lando, do you think maybe we could come to some kind of an agreement, once Mother's up to it?” Han put an arm around him. “We could sure use that iron ore, especially if Palpatine gets it in his head to try attacking us.”

“I'll see what we can do.” Lando's face was impassive, but Leia noticed he seemed a bit twitchier and more nervous than usual, especially as they drew closer to the dining hall in the back of the castle. “Once I talk to my new, er, sponsor, I shouldn't have a problem with Palpatine or his men. I just made a deal that will keep him out of here forever.”

Chewie's angry snarl the moment Laurence opened the door revealed what that “deal” must have involved. Boba Fett and a platoon of stormtroopers in their gleaming white and black armor stood on the other side of the elaborate walnut oak table, set with every kind of food. “Hello there, Your Highness.” She could almost hear Boba Fett's sneer. “Looks like you remembered your name after all.”

“You bastard!” Han's snarl matched Chewie's. He had just pulled out his mechanical bow and Leia and Luke had drawn their swords when the stained glass window blew open. The vulture that Leia had seen so often in Ville du Nueve soared into the room, a trail of black light writhing around him. When it subsided, an older man stood in its place. 

“Why don't you join us for dinner, Your Highness?” It looked something like Palpatine, but his hair was silver rather than frazzled and nearly gone, and his skin, while still wrinkled, didn't resemble a walking skeleton so much as it did a normal man of maybe 60 years. The eyes still glowed a sickly shade of yellow, though. Han tried to shoot him, but he brushed away the arrow, then made the mechanical bow seem to leap into his hands. “Such manners! Jania taught you better, Henry.”

Leia spoke for Han while he was still in shock. “What did you do to his mother, you sick fiend?” Chewie growled menacingly behind her.

“Just took as much of her energy as I could without it being obvious.” Palpatine laughed. “Such a feisty young lady! You and your brother will do well as my apprentices.”

Leia slapped his hand away. “I'd rather kiss a toad.”

Luke glared at him. “Stay off of my sister!”

Palpatine turned to Lando. “I thank you for detaining them, Your Excellency. I'll leave this beautiful house and your country in the same shape I found them.” He waved his hand. Guards grabbed Luke, Leia, and Han, forcing them to the door. Another threw a chain leash around Chewbacca's neck. “Bring the servants in their rooms, too. I could use two more hands at the Mid-Summer Festival. Bring the girl, boy, and Wookie wolf to my carriage. I'll handle Prince Henry myself.”

“You...” Henry struggled wildly in the arms of two soldiers. “It's you. Damn it to hell, Palpatine, you did this! You were the one who sent that ambush and got me on the rack! You cursed me!”

“Of course I did, silly boy. It was the only way I could keep you off the throne.” He smirked. “I can see I was wrong. You have tremendous energy. I may be able to use that...before I honor my agreement with the Sultan of Tatoonie and sell you to him, of course.”

Leia kicked the soldier in the foot and ran to Palpatine's side. “What if I fought you? If I win, you'll set us free, remove your remaining magic from Henry's mind, and leave this country.”

Palpatine cackled heartily. “You won't win, girl, but a duel will be excellent training for you. You need to learn a lesson in humility.” He pulled out a sword as Leia drew her own. Boba Fett stepped in front of Lando, while the soldiers held back the remaining men and the howling wolf. 

Leia hadn't expected Palpatine to be as fast or as strong as he was. His ruby-red crystal blade sizzled in the thin air of the mountain night. A thin sliver of moonlight lit up his body as it seemed to glide through the air in his voluminous silver-trimmed black cape. She was just barely able to dodge his sword, which ripped through the gossamer sleeves of her gown. He managed to sideswipe her, knocking her to the ground as Luke gasped and Han called Palpatine names that would make his mother blush. 

He held the sword close to her neck as Luke screamed his sister's name. She answered with a thrust of her own, her sword meeting his. He lunged for her, but she leaped over the table, landing as nimbly as she could in her long gown. “Impressive, child.” He thrust at her again, but she once again met him head on. “Most impressive. You're far stronger than I thought.”

“You'll find I'm full of surprises, Palpatine.” She lifted the table with her blue Force magic and shoved it on him, holding him back as she ran towards the guards. “Come on, boys. We're getting out of here.”

Luke nodded and kicked his guard, then grabbed the ornate woven blue tablecloth and threw it over them. Han elbowed the man holding him as Chewbacca bit his captor in the arm. Lando smacked another over the head with a gold plate. Leia easily took down three more who tried to shoot her. All four dove down the hall before Palpatine could recover. 

“We'll split up here.” She grabbed Han's hand. “Luke, you go get Cyril and Artello. Lando, if you want to be useful, you go with him.” Lando was about to point out that they were in his home and that he should give the orders, but then he saw the raging fire in Leia's nut-brown eyes and opted to push the blond upstairs instead. 

They'd just dove out the servant's entrance in the back kitchen when the wide dining room window suddenly exploded outwards, sending thousands of tiny glass shards in all directions. “Oh, my god,” Leia shrieked. “Look out!”

She, Han, and Chewie ducked down just in time to miss having their heads taken off by a black monolith with shining black scales. “Oh, my god.” Her eyes grew wide. “I can't believe this. I thought they were endangered!”

Han's eye were even wider. “I guess no one told him that.”

Leia had never seen a real dragon before. The monster was three times the size of Chateau Bonne Chance. His serpentine tail flattened flower beds and crushed trees, and the wings alone measured the length of Ville du Nueve. The thin bit of moonlight gave his the black horns and stiff ruff an eerie glow. He opened his mouth to reveal two endless rows of teeth as sharp as needles. 

They rolled away just in time. The dragon that was Palpatine unleashed a spray of purple fire that left everything in it's path, including much of the garden, dried and withered. “Han,” Leia started, “go get Falcon. I'll take care of him.”

“But Leia...” Han hit the ground as another spray of purple fire nearly blew him off the side of the mountain. “Uh, yeah. I'll go get Falcon, Your Worship. Come on, Chewie.” 

As soon as they were dashing across the lawn, Leia rushed at the creature that she was sure had been Palpatine. She concentrated, throwing the blue light from her sword at his chest. He reared back, giving her enough distraction to run at him and stab at his side. His hide was tougher than the strongest leather, and she could barely give him a glancing blow. 

Leia continued to fight it, but she didn't know how much longer she could hold out. It was pushing her closer and closer to the edge of the mountain. “You're beaten, girl.” He finally swatted her to the ground as if she were a house fly, leaving her red skirt and white petticoats in rags. “Don't make me destroy you, like I did Mage Kenobi. You and your brother will join me, and we'll bring order to this lawless land.”

She let out a growl Chewbacca would have been proud of. “Luke and I will never join you! Not for all the magic in the Alliance!”

“You don't know the power of the dark arts.” Palpatine's cackle sounded more like a lizard's hiss. “Your father was stubborn like you. I greatly enjoyed draining every bit of life out of him.”

“He told me you wanted him to join him,” Leia snapped. “He didn't. He's not a power-hungry war-monger like you.”

“Oh, but he did, little one.” Palpatine's laughter boomed over the Bespin Mountains, shaking trees and homes in their foundations. “He killed a great many people for me, including young children, before your mother told him she was pregnant. He chose her simpering entreaties and his family over the unlimited power I offered him.” He swiped at her again, almost stabbing her in the heart. Leia rolled away, but he left a bloody gash in her shoulder that hurt like hell. “Who do you think gave him that cut above his eye? He and Lord Mace Windu tried to arrest me after King Josiah's death. Windu had an...unfortunate accident with a window, but Skywalker escaped.”

“You're lying.” Leia clutched her wounded shoulder. Red blood seeped between her white fingers. “Father's not like you. He'd never work for you! He'd never kill people!”

“Search your feelings, girl,” the gigantic lizard hissed. “You know it to be true.”

Leia responded by swinging her sword at him with all her might. Her sword connected with his soft underbelly. In her anger, she'd missed his vital organs, but she still gave him a nasty gash across his stomach. The creature's screech echoed across the valley. 

She couldn't move fast enough to avoid his claws. They swiped at her sword and wrist. All she knew after that was indescribable, white-hot pain. Her hand went over the cliff, and with it her father's sword. Her eyes followed them as far as they dared, before both were lost in the raging river below the mountainside. 

“You have no choice now, my little one.” Palapatine's roar was one of triumph. “You will come with me. It's the only way.”

“Never!” She shrieked. “You festering lizard-swine!” Her dirt-smeared face twisted into a smirk. “And you can't take Luke. You can't touch him. That's why you couldn't take him before.”

“You're right, damn it.” His long tongue flicked across his scaly lips. “But if I can't have you and your brother, I can take that spoiled prince you love so dearly.”

Leia's eyes widened. “What?”

Palpatine had just reached for Leia when his claw was hit by an arrow. He reared back as Falcon charged into the garden, with Chewbacca howling on his heels. The aging stallion leaped over three hedges and a fountain, flying around corners and over flower beds. Han was astride him, his mechanical bow at the ready. Three more perfectly-aimed arrows shot off in quick succession, but they couldn't pierce his hide. Chewie bit into his underbelly. He screeched, but managed to shake the Wookie wolf off.

“Ahh, Jania's dear son. Perfect.” The dragon's hiss was entirely too satisfied for Leia's liking. “Sultan Du Hutt still wants you, my boy.”

Han shot off another arrow at his claw. This time, he swiped it away. “Not a chance, Palpatine. It's over. As soon as we get to Coruscant, I'll order every guard in Solo Castle to place you under arrest.” He jumped off Falcon, racing in front of Leia. Chewie got behind her, his teeth bared and foaming. 

“Not if you come with me.” Leia screamed in horror and Chewbacca let out an anguished howl as the dragon swept Han into its talons. “I have plans for you, fair Prince Henry.”

“Gods damn it to hell, Palpatine!” Han kicked and struggled with all his might. “Let me go!”

Palpatine stroked his hair. “Of course not.” His hot breath tickled Han's ear as he ran his talons gently over the flailing prince's head. “Don't you want to see your mother again? I have her in a nice, safe place in my suites.”

Han's struggles lessened, and his eyelids drooped slightly. “My mother?” He turned to the anguished wolf. “Chewie, this won't help me. Save your strength. There will be another time. The lady and lord Skywalker...they need you. You and the servants have to take care of them.” Chewie whimpered and tried to scratch at the dragon's side, but even his claws couldn't penetrate the black crystal scales. 

“No! Put him down this instant!” Leia grabbed at his claw with her good hand, but Palpatine swiped her away. She dodged his claws long enough to give Han the most passionate kiss she possibly could. “Han, I love you!”

Han nodded. “I know.” 

“This is so sappy.” She looked up as Boba Fett leaped down from one of the tallest remaining trees onto the dragon's back. “Let's get to Coruscant, boss. I ain't really big on this town anyway. Too many manners and not enough loose women.”

“I agree. I also prefer the comforts of city living.” Palpatine rose into the sky as Leia was reduced to throwing a rock at him. Chewie leaped into the air, trying to get one last bite. 

“No!” Leia wailed at the top of her lungs. She, Chewbacca, and Falcon chased after Palpatine as he soared into the indigo sky. She followed him until the edge of the mountain, clutching the stump of her hand, screaming his name and Han's. Palpatine flapped his wings, going off the edge of the cliff and over the valley. He continued to send hazy purple light over Han, until his eyes closed and he sagged in the dragon's talons, sleeping heavily. 

“No,” she sobbed, falling to her knees on the very edge of the mountain. “No. Please, no.” Chewie licked her cheek. Falcon nudged her, giving her a worried snort. She was able to throw her arms around Chewie and sob into his fur before she finally passed out on the mossy ground.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing she knew was that she was somewhere soft and warm. Her head rested on feathers; the slightly musty scene of goose down and cooking soup filtered into her nostrils. Woven blankets made from thick wool were pulled up to her chin. The pain in her severed wrist was down to a dull ache. A soft pelt leaned into her side. Chewie's hot breath tickled her ears as his snoring jolted her awake. Her slender fingers gently stroked his furry head. 

“Is she all right?” Cyril's fussy voice was the first to reach her ears. “And I thought I was the only one to come out of this badly damaged. It's a good thing Chewbacca and Falcon found us when they did. Otherwise, she might have bled to death.”

The gentle voice that replied wasn't familiar. A cool, wet cloth ran across her forehead. “She'll be fine, Cyril. Lando was smart to bring her here. I have fairly strong healing powers. Kanan, Luke, and I should be able to help her hand. Mentally...” the female voice sighed, “that's another subject.”

“Wha...” Leia's eyes finally blinked open. “Where am I? Where's Luke?” She rested on a bed in a small cottage. It was so much like Obi-Wan's old home, she almost thought they'd gone back to Naboo. There was the same cedar chest and shelf of books...but there was also a shelf of tools over the stone fireplace that resembled the ones her father used, and the dresses and robes that hung on a hook near the bed were decidedly feminine. Chewie lay on the floor beside the bed, snoring away. Artello and Cyril sat on hand-made chairs by the fire. Cyril's arm was in a sling, and his face was so covered in bandages, one could barely recognize his long nose.

“Your brother is fine. At least as fine as he can be, under a curse in the daytime. He's outside in my backyard with Falcon, eating wildflowers.” The woman sitting by the bed was wrapped from head to toe in white robes. Hints of a blue and white striped head scarf peeked out from under the hood. She had dusky skin of a red-brown hue and brilliant blue eyes like the summer sky over the treetops. “You were lucky, Leia. Lando, Luke, and the servants got you here just in time. If Luke and I hadn't healed your hand and gotten it wrapped, it might have been infected...or you would have died from blood loss.”

Leia struggled into a sitting position. “How do you know my name?”

“The others told me.” She smiled warmly. “I know more about you than you think. My name is Lady Ahsoka Tano. I was your father's student when he was still with the Jedi Knights.” She chuckled. “Although I learned a great deal from Obi-Wan as well. Almost everything I know about the Force...and about carpentry and planting herbs...I learned from them.”

“Father did say he taught a girl when he was in the Jedi Knight corps. He always said I reminded him a lot of her.” She looked up at the beautiful woman. “That was you?”

“That was me.” Ahsoka frowned. “I don't suppose he talked about me that much. I was accused of treason by another Jedi and left the Order about a year before it was disbanded. After that, I lost touch with everyone. I worked odd jobs for a while in various towns in Naboo before moving up here. It's...peaceful. Quiet. Good place to do what I need to do.”

Leia rubbed at her hand as Ezra and Sabine from Lothal Village came in, carrying baskets filled with greenish fruit. “Are these good enough, Ahsoka?” Sabine held out her basket. “What did you want greenberries for, anyway? They're awfully sour at this time of year.”

“Yes, but they make an excellent healing poultices for bad wounds.” She took the buckets. “Thanks, children. How's Kanan coming along?”

“He's doing what he can with that small forge of yours.” Ezra shrugged. “He says he should be done with the new hand in a few hours.”

Leia blinked. “A new...hand?”

“Yes.” Ahsoka poured the berries into two buckets as the young people went out in the yard to feed the unicorn and horse. “Hera and Kanan Jarrus and their family are friends of mine. They've been here a week. Kanan is an accomplished metal worker. You'll need two hands if you're going to help us rescue Prince Henry and stop Palpatine from overthrowing the royal family.”

The girl in the bed frowned. “Henry...Ahsoka, I saw it. The dragon. Palpatine carried him off, then put him to sleep. That...that sorcerer will do something horrible to him. He's already invaded his mind. I can't let that happen. There has to be a way into Coruscant without him seeing us.”

“We'll figure that out after we've gotten your hand on and you have a new sword.” Ahsoka crushed the berries with a stone grinder. “Kanan can forge it. He made his and Ezra's. We just need to find you a crystal.”

“Where?” Leia rubbed the bandages on the stump where her hand once was. “Where can I find a crystal? Father told me it took him months to find a crystal for his sword that 'spoke' to him. We don't have months. There's only a few days remaining until the Mid-Summer Festival!”

“Whoa, Leia. Calm down.” Ahsoka put up a hand. “These mountains are filled with crystals. Many Jedi used to come up here to find their crystal and meditate. It was part of a growing-up ritual.”

“Then let's go!” She almost leaped out of bed. Ahsoka chuckled. “What's so funny? I have to find a crystal.”

“You're so much like your father.” The tall witch turned to Cyril. “Please tell Kanan and the others that we'll be having lunch as soon as we're back.”

Leia stepped outside, past where Luke and Falcon grazed in the yard. Ahsoka followed her. She climbed through the logs used for fencing. Ahsoka jumped over it easily.

“Show off.” The girl knight rolled her eyes, but she was grinning. “Now, how am I going to find that crystal?”

Ahsoka lead her to the very edge of the mountainside. The view literally took Leia's breath away. The world was all jagged gray granite, glittering crystal, pale green grass, and scrubby pine trees as far as the eyes could see. “Focus, Leia.” The older woman put out her long hands. “Let the mountain speak to you.”

She tried to, holding out her hand to the thin air. Strong, icy winds buffeted her, even in the middle of summer. A few sticky needles from the trees over her head fell onto her hand. Even as she tried to focus on the mountain, too many thoughts whirled through her head like that biting wind. Trying to calm them was like trying to calm a raging fire with a drop of water. 

“It has be here somewhere!” Leia stumbled along the edge of the mountain, clutching scrubby bushes with her one good hand. “I feel it. It's here, on this mountain.” She tried not to think of how much fun this would have been with Luke, or to hear Han's voice chuckling at her trying to find a piece of rock for what he saw as a very sharp glow rod. 

Her feet caught on a root, sending her tumbling down the mountain. Grass stained her singed red and white dress; thorny bushes scratched her face and tore her twin braids loose. She landed with a thud on a piece of granite jutting out of the side of the mountain. “Leia!” Ahsoka stumbled down the rocks. “Are you all right? That was a nasty fall you took.”

“I'm a little bruised, but I'm no worse off than I was before.” Leia looked up at a small opening amid the cedars and moss, just big enough for her to walk in without banging her head. A soft light danced on the walls within. “Well, looks like this is as good a place as any to find crystals.”

“Let the crystal call you.” Ahsoka gently held up her hand, letting it brush the grainy rock wall at the entrance. “Can you hear it?”

“I'm trying.” She tried to reach out to the rock, but all she could hear was Luke screaming as he transformed into a unicorn, or Han telling her that he knew she loved him. What kind of a reply was that, anyway? “I know.” He could be so arrogant...

“Focus, you must.” She heard the chortles before she saw the green light. “Only way to save the prince and your brother, it is.”

Ahsoka sighed behind her. “Yoda. I should have known you'd be involved in this. You can show yourself. I know who you are.”

“Good to see you it is, Lady Tano.” The light fluttered to the ground before them, swirling upwards until the little green man appeared. “Been a long time, it has.”

“Yes, it has, Master.” Ahsoka nodded at him. “Leia, this is Grand Master Yoda, the oldest surviving member of the Jedi Knights.”

Leia smirked. “We've already met.” She shivered as the wind whistled through her hair. “Master, I've tried to focus on the crystals, but all I can hear are my own thoughts.”

“Into the cave, you must go. Face your fears, you must. Crystal calls to you.” He poked a finger at her. “Fear losing those you love, you do, like your parents. Push past it, you can.”

“I don't know if I can.” Leia waved the stump of her hand. “I couldn't even handle a dragon! How can I do this?”

Ahsoka put her hand on the girl's shoulder. “Leia, let the crystal come to you. Don't force it. You'll hear it in your own good time.”

“All right.” Leia sighed. “I'll give it a try.”

“No!” Yoda stomped his little clawed food. “Try, or try not. Do, or do not. There is no try. Clear your mind on all thoughts. It will come, when you are at calm, at peace.”

Leia made a face. “Calm and I don't get along very well.” Her feet still stepped into the mossy ground of the cave. She had no choice. She was the only one who could save Henry and free her brother from the curse that bound him in an equine form. 

As she made her way further into the cave, her hands against the wall, she heard nothing at first. Her heart beat fast in her chest. Water dripped slowly off the roof of the cave further in. The wind continued to howl outside, an occasional blast whistling through the tunnels. Falling crystals, like tinkling chimes, echoed faintly to her right.

“Hello?” Leia closed her eyes, stretching out with her feelings as her fingers felt around the walls. In her mind, she heard it. Faint, at first, but eventually glowing hot and white and bright. The jagged shard felt warm to her touch, smooth, hard, and vital. Even as she tugged at it, she could feel its vivid energy. 

It felt like months when she opened her eyes, but if the shadows on the cave were any indication, she'd only been inside a few minutes. The sparkling crystals around her dazzled the eye, in every color of the rainbow. The one in her hand was a pearly pale blue, the palest blue possible, nearly a creamy white. It throbbed in her hand, softly rippling from sky-blue to white as she turned the minerals over in her palm.

“I found them!” Leia emerged from the cave with a triumphant grin on her face. Dust coated her messy brown braids and smudged her cheeks, and there were tears in her red and white skirt when she fell down the mountain, but she couldn't have been happier. She stopped before Yoda, and remembering what her father had said to do if she ever met a master, she bowed. “Master, I found my crystal. I'm prepared to make my new lightsaber.”

“Jedi Karrus will make the hilt, but you must fit it in.” The little green elf gazed upwards at her with critical eyes. “But you will work on it later. Troubled, you are, young Skywalker. Worried for your prince, you are. Afraid for your brother, you are. Such attachments are not the Jedi way.”

Ahsoka made a face. “I never liked that part of the Jedi Order. Perhaps it's time a few things changed, if we're going to revive the group.”

“Wait a minute!” Leia put up her hand. “All I want is to rescue Henry and free Luke from the spell. Let's focus on that, and think of bringing the Jedi back later.”

“Only way to free your brother is to destroy Palpatine.” Yoda frowned. “Not easy, that is. Hundreds of years old, he is, and crafty as a fox. Moves faster than you think he would. His magic is the strongest of all black magicians.”

“What about Henry?” Leia put her hands on her heart. “They're doing something terrible to him and his mother, or they're going to. I can feel it.”

“Why don't we get back to my cottage and have lunch?” Ahsoka put her hand on the young woman's shoulder. “And then, maybe we can work on ways to quiet that mind of yours.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

After they enjoyed a lunch of quail soup with root vegetables, Leia, Ahsoka, Yoda, and Ezra sat in center of the small room in a circle. Most everyone else had gone off on their own business. Sabine was helping Kanan with Leia's metal hand and her new sword. Hera was rocking her son to sleep outside. Cyril, Chopper, and Artello had been ordered to weed Ahsoka's herb garden, mainly to keep them out of trouble. Lando was out gathering firewood. Chewie was likely out hunting. 

“It took me a long time to learn how to meditate too, Leia,” Ezra explained. The youth bounced, even as he sat cross-legged on the stone floor. “I'm not great at sitting still for a long time. Kanan's really been helpful to me since my parents died. He showed me how to concentrate on what I want to see.”

“I know how to meditate.” Leia sighed. “It's just never been something I was that good at. It's even worse now. All I can think of is the dragon carrying off Henry.”

“Feel his loss keenly, you do.” Yoda seemed to hover a few inches over the ground as he crossed his little legs. “If you wish to see him, reach out with the Force, you can. Through it, you will see other places. The future, the past. The people you care about.”

Leia closed her eyes as the others did. Thoughts kept invading, memories. Her parents burning, her father's ashes scattered on the ground by her feet. Luke kneeling before the monster, crying for release. Henry...Han...a tormented prisoner in his own mind, then being swept up like child's toy in the arms of the most vile black magic sorcerer in the entire Alliance...

Henry...Han. As she thought about him, her mind drifted...and the visions came with sudden and sharp clarity. She could see them as easily as if she were sitting in the ornate bedroom, next to Henry on the towering black walnut canopy bed...

~*~*~*~*~*~

_The bedroom was the most ornate in the entire Alliance, save for the rooms belonging to Queen Jania. Everything was done in shades of blood red, black, and the deepest brown. Heavy red and silver tapestries depicted the bloody victories of Naboo with a great deal more realistic gore than was necessary._

_Han lay on the plush red brocade comforter on bed. It was so large, Han didn't even take up a quarter of it. His navy cape was gone and they'd taken his mechanical bow and arrows, but otherwise, he seemed to be the same as he was when Palpatine kidnapped him._

_She winced as Palpatine glided in. He looked even younger, his dark hair just touched with silver, the blue eyes gleaming maliciously. His black hood had been traded for the red and gold silk robes Naboo nobility. The dark side oozed from every pore in his body. She could feel it, even just in her mind._

_His slender fingers were now those of middle age, but they remained winter-white and sharp as nails. The ran through Han's thick brown hair and rubbed around his temples. “Yes, my pretty prince. You may awaken now. I wish to command you.”_

_Han's hazel eyes fluttered open. “Where am I?” He got up onto one elbow, looking around. “What am I doing here? Last I remembered, some dragon...” His gaze went up to Palpatine as he continued to rub. “You!” He started, trying to pull away. “Damn it to hell, you bastard. I knew it all along. That's part of why I was coming back. To have you arrested and make sure you weren't hurting Mother.” He waved his finger in the chancellor's face. “Where is she? Where's my mother?”_

_“Shh, boy. She's sleeping in the next room. She's very sick, you know. Always was a delicate creature.” Palpatine pushed his finger away, tsking as he continued rubbing. “You're more like your father. Too clever for your own good. I knew you would have figured out what I was doing when you got tired of playing criminal with Sultan Du Hutt in Tatoonie.”_

_The chancellor's smirk was a frightening thing to behold, as sharp and deadly as his long digits. “Your mind was so easy to invade. Everyone knows you haven't been happy here since your father's death. You never wanted that responsibility – marriage, running a kingdom.”_

_“Get out of my head. You're done enough damage. There are parts of my life I still can't remember.” Han roughly shoved his fingers away from his temples._

_Palpatine's eyes narrowed. “You're much stronger than you were before. You had help, Henry. Those two children I saw you with.”_

_It was Han's turn to smirk. “It's a little thing called 'friendship,' Palpy. You might try it sometime. By the way, you're looking too good nowadays. What's your secret? Who did you strip enough magic off of to pass for forty? Everyone in the castle knows you're least six hundred and seventy, give or take a year.”_

_“I took it from your mother.” The older man laughed as he pressed his fingers against Henry's chest. “Yours is quite strong, too. I could use energy like that. No one knows you're alive, after all. It would be simple to drain you dry...”_

_Han grabbed Palpatine's sharp fingers. “Don't even think about it.” He managed to get the older man's hands behind his back, shoving him onto the floor. “What did you do to my mother, you old bastard?”_

_“Such violence!” Palpatine wrinkled his nose. “You are like your father. You may be royalty, but when it comes down to it, you're both criminals at heart. I told Jania it was unwise to marry a common gypsy tramp, but she refused to hear it after he and his clan saved her from bandits.”_

_“Here's something else I have in common with Papa.” Palpatine may have been able to predict the future...but he couldn't see Han's fist landing in his face. The chancellor's head smacked against the hardwood floor, temporarily rendering him unconscious._

_Han had just enough time to dash out of Palpatine's room before he came to and into the next room over. Two guards stood at the door, but he just shoved past them. Queen Jania lay on another canopy bed, this one made of softer wood and trimmed with pale green woven lace. Several physicians stared up at him in shock as he barreled in._

_“Ok fellas, break it up.” He shoved them out the door. “I'll take over here.”_

_“Henry.” It broke his heart to see how fragile Jania was. “I knew you'd come back. You're my sweet little boy...Palpatine was wrong. You'd...never leave me...”_

_Han squeezed her bony knuckles. Queen Jania had always been frail...but now, she looked like a fragile doll. Her hair, once thick and auburn like her son's, was brittle and silver. Her blue eyes were sunken deep in their sockets and had no life to them. You'd never know she was barely in her sixties. She more closely resembled a grandmother just starting her second century._

_“He...Palpatine...” She gasped, coughing. “Energy...wants...magic...can't be trusted...”_

_“I know, Mother.” Her son gently put his arms around her. “We'll knock him into the next kingdom for you. Me and my friends, and Leia.” His eyes became dreamy. “She's Lord Skywalker's daughter, Mother. You'll like her.”_

_“My boy...” She gasped as, to Han's horror, light began to flow from her. “Love...you...”_

_“Yeah, Mother.” He leaned on her chest, thin as an eggshell, as her breath finally left her. “I think I love you, too.”_

_Palpatine burst into the room as Han cradled his dead mother in his arms, two of his red-clad guards following him. “Our queen is dead.” He nodded at the frail woman. “Take her downstairs. There's a coffin ready for her. She will be buried after the Mid-Summer Festival.”_

_“You bastard!” Han lunged for Palpatine, but the men held him back. “She told me what you did. You stole her energy! I'll bet you stole Father's, too. Drained 'em until they were too old to fight back!”_

_“She did have the most delicious energy, my boy. I couldn't help myself.” He laughed. “As for your father, I took care of him.” He ran his fingers down Han's chin, then gently around his neck. “Now, what to do with you? You're too strong for the amnesia spell now.” His eyes fell on a stone pedestal. “Perhaps...yes. That will do nicely.”_

_Han opened his mouth to demand that Palpatine tell him what was going on...but not a sound emerged. His hand went around his throat in shock as he glared angrily at the old man. He tried to curse, but only his lips moved._

_Palpatine's laugh chilled Leia to her core. “You won't be able to tell anyone what you know now, my handsome prince.” His men yanked Han's arms behind his back, even as he struggled wildly. “The Sultan wanted his new slave to be a mere decorative object for his court, something pretty he can look at. Perhaps I'll take him at his word.”_

_Leia tried to reach out the men dragged Han to the pedestal, but she was rooted to the spot. Then, there was a flash of deep purple lightning in the sky. Palpatine swung his long cape around her and Han...and she saw no more._

~*~*~*~*~*~

“No!” Leia's eyes flew open. “I have to get there!” She leaped to her feet. “The queen is dead. Palpatine has Han...and who knows what he's going to do to him?”

“I agree.” Ahsoka uncrossed her legs. “I felt the Queen's passing. Palpatine will do everything in his power...and everyone else's power...to make sure he gets the throne. We must leave as soon as possible.” 

Yoda's eyes flew to Leia. “But all of us, it will be. Travel better in a group, you will. Go off on your own, you must not.” 

“I feel bad for the Queen. She looked terrible.” Ezra frowned. “I didn't think she was that old.”

“Old, she was not.” Yoda shook his head. “That is what happens when evil power drains the life from ordinary humans. In a way, it was lucky she died then. Had he continued to drain her, she would have turned to little more than dust.”

“Like my father.” Leia paced the floor. “How are we going to get there? They won't just let a group of Jedi and magic-users and servants in the gate.”

“Not Jedi.” Ahsoka grinned. “How are you with singing, Leia?” 

“Mother always said I had a good voice.” Leia shrugged. “Luke does, too. And we can both at least pass muster with the local folk dances. Why?”

“We'll go as a gypsies.” Ahsoka made a puff of glittering white smoke appear. “We'll dance and sing for the crowds, and Ezra and Kanan could read minds. Maybe you and I could do sword tricks, Leia.”

“Performer, I am not. Sing and dance, I cannot.” Yoda made a face. “I will go my own way, as a light. I am not visible during the daylight hours.” 

“Leia?” Kanan poked his head in. “Your hand is read. The sword hilt is almost there. Should be another hour.” 

“Good. That will give us time to pack.” Ahsoka patted Leia's hand. “We'll rescue Prince Henry, Leia. I promise.”

Leia nodded. “So do I.” She finally followed Kanan out the door to have her new metal hand fitted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia asks Ahsoka and Yoda some difficult questions about her father on the road to Coruscant. Meanwhile, the Rebel underground is making plans to cause quite a bit of trouble during the Mid-Summer Festival.

They were off to Coruscant in two hours, after Hera dropped her son with her father in the near-by village. Leia was still getting used to her new metal hand. Kanan told her that as long as she kept it oiled, she shouldn't have a problem with it. Even with the oil, it still felt stiff and a little, well, foreign. She held Luke's reigns with her other hand as she did exercises with her metal one. She wore armor she borrowed from Ahsoka over a black tunic and trousers. It wasn't as elaborate as her father's armor, but it did fit her a bit better. Chewbacca trotted alongside them, sniffing around and barking at squirrels and deer.

“Ahsoka?” The older woman was riding beside her on the driver's seat of Kanan and Hera's carriage. Sabine had decorated it with colorful artwork depicting Naboo's history, which did make it resemble the equally bright gypsy carts. Most of the others were either in the cart, or had gone on ahead with Lando. “Ahsoka, there's something I want to ask you. You're the only one who really remembers the Alliance Wars. Kanan and Hera say they were children then.”

“I was a kid then, too.” Ahsoka shrugged. “But not as young as them. I was the youngest general in Naboo's history at 14.”

Leia didn't know how to approach the subject of her father. “Leia...Palpatine told me Father worked with him after the Alliance Wars. He killed a lot of people.” Her voice dropped. “Including children.”

“I did hear that.” Ahsoka sighed. “I'd already left the order by that time. He was supposed to have married your mother, Leia. Jedi were essentially warrior-monks. Getting married wasn't part of our order, but he did it anyway. He truly loved your mother. Almost all of us figured out what was going on between them early-on, no matter how they tried to hide it.”

“But why?” Leia demanded. “Why would he work for Palpatine?”

“Ordered to, he was.” Yoda's light appeared next to Ahsoka on the driver's seat. “Counselors wanted him to find out what Palpatine was up to. Suspected him of wrongdoing, even then.” The old elf sighed. “Wanted to help your mother, he did. Left Palpatine when he wanted him to attack Mace Windu, one of our leaders. Palpatine killed him instead.”

Leia narrowed her eyes. “Father told me he was there. That story about Windu trying to murder Palpatine? That was all lies. Palpatine drained him and knocked the remains out the window of his suites. Father fought with Palpatine, but he wasn't strong enough to take him down completely. He gave him the scar on his face and thought he left him for dead.”

“He came to Obi-Wan and me after that,” Ahsoka explained. “He was genuinely remorseful for what he'd done. Your mother was just about to give birth to you two. Obi-Wan wouldn't speak to him for over a month....and it took more than a year of mediation with your mother and father for him to really trust Anakin again. After Padme gave birth to you and Luke, we decided it was best that the four of you and Obi-Wan left Coruscant. Bail helped, promising to visit and keep an eye on you.”

“Which he did. He visited us at every couple of years, and we went to see him once a summer. I used to love running in the fields at Alderaan Manor and playing hide-and-seek with Luke and Uncle Bail in the garden.” Leia's face fell. “Uncle Bail is all right...or at least, Palpatine hasn't drained his energy yet, or Aunt Breha's. I can feel his energy, but it's not really his anymore. It doesn't even feel human.”

“No longer human, they are.” Yoda nodded. “Fond of twisting humans, Palpatine is. Takes their energy until they are dust, or turns them into beasts or seals them in stone or crystal. Cares only about magic and power.”

“Skyguy had a temper on him.” Ahsoka chuckled. “That's what I called him. He loved the sky. We spent so many hours looking up at the stars, and wondering what it would be like to fly among them, to see clouds and constellations close-up.” She reached over and stroked Luke's golden mane. “You're a lot like him. He was a dreamer, too. Obi-Wan was so practical. They were best friends, but I don't think he understood Skyguy like I did. I used to watch him make furniture for the Jedi Temple or toys for the younglings.”

Her fathomless blue eyes darkened. “When he killed those children...Obi-Wan and I could feel his pain. He let the black magic take over and guide his actions, and he did horrible things. When Padme and I asked him about it later, he said all he could see was the power...until the kids' bodies were laying at his feet.”

“I can't believe that.” Leia's fingers tightened around the reigns. “My father was a good man. He never harmed anything worse than a piece of wood.”

“Bail saw him, Leia.” Ahsoka frowned. “So did Kanan. He told me.”

Leia turned to Yoda. “I know Father did things that he regreted...but he'd never hurt a child. He couldn't even bring himself to spank us. Mother did that.”

“Came to me, he did, after Palpatine left him for dead.” Yoda sighed. “Remorseful, he was. Angry, mostly with himself. No one believed Palpatine was black magician until it was too late. Brought young Skywalker in with promises, then used him to further his conquest of kingdoms. Couldn't stop deaths of other Jedi.”

“I'll make it right.” Leia tugged at the reins. “I don't know how. I know Palpatine is evil. I won't let him take me in like he did Father.” Luke whinnied. “And I'll die before I let him touch you, Luke. I know he wants your magic.”

“Take my magic, he cannot.” Yoda gave them a little smirk. “An elf, I am. Elf magic is different than human magic. Cannot be drained so quickly.”

Ezra chose this point to pop his head out of the window in the back of the cart. “Are we there yet?”

“Not yet.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “That's the fifth time you've asked since we started out. We'll tell you when we get to the gates, ok?” Ezra finally shrugged, tossed some meat scraps to Chewbacca, and pulled back in.

Lando rode up to them on Lady Luck a few minutes later. His nobleman's cape and suit had been replaced with the bronze and orange armor of the Coruscant Guards. “We should be at the gate within the hour. I'll stay with you until we're in the city, then see if I can integrate myself with the guards and find out exactly where they're keeping Han.”

“We only have two days until the Mid-Summer Festival begins.” Leia frowned. “That's not a lot of time. He could be anywhere!”

“You'll know.” Ahsoka smiled. “You'll feel him.”

“That's the thing.” Leia's face fell. Luke shook his head. “I don't feel him.” Luke whinnied. “And my brother can't, either. He's alive, but imprisoned somewhere that blocks his Force energy.”

“As soon as we get into the gates, we need to find the home of Counselor Mon Mothma.” Ahsoka cracked the reins, leading them all onto the Imperial Road over rolling hills and past large, prosperous farms and sparkling lakes. “She's the head of the Rebel Underground. Her home is a gathering place for all the rebel cells scattered throughout the kingdom.” 

“Besides, good friend, she is.” Yoda nodded. “Was friend and patron of the Jedi, before the order was disbanded.”

Coruscant was Naboo's largest city and it's capitol. It's shining spires could be seen for miles around. Leia saw the tops of the buildings and the white and red Solo Castle perched on a hill behind the main city well before she saw the gate. The thick wall that protected the residents from invaders was anchored by a massive iron gate that was surrounded by city guardsmen in orange and white armor.

“Hello there!” The head guard lifted his visor...revealing, to Leia's surprise, a pleasant young man with sleek black hair and bright blue eyes. “So, what brings your clan to our fair city, Mistress Gypsy?”

“We're here to perform for the Festival, Sir.” Ahsoka gave him her most charming smile, speaking in an accent that sounded vaguely like the gypsies of the Eastern tundra. “My niece and I do sword tricks, and we have dancers and singers and mind-readers.”

Lando gave the man his most charming smile. “I'm protecting them until they get into the city. Then I'll rejoin my unit.”

The knight nodded. “Good. Everyone could use the entertainment. Since the queen died and Palpatine declared himself King, morale has been at an all-time low in town.” Luke watched him the whole time with wistful blue eyes. Leia scratched him between the ears. She knew her brother well enough to understand when he was interested in a man...and to her amusement, the knight rather seemed to eye him back, squinting at him like he was trying to figure out why a unicorn had such soulful, human eyes.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. “We heard about the queen's death. That's terrible. We'll do everything we can to lift the spirits of the people.” Her voice slowed a bit here, was more deliberate. “And now, we must move along. May the great magic protect you all, good knight.”

“And you, Mistress Gypsy.” The knight turned to his men, who pulled the heavy iron gates open. He then rode on her other side, with three other knights flanking him. “Perhaps we'll give you an extra escort, Mistress Gypsy. You can never be too careful in town.”

Leia was about to say that wasn't necessary, but Ahsoka put up her hand. “We'd be honored, master knight, thank you.”

The knight bowed low on his orange and white horse. “Sir Wedge Antilles, Mistress.” He nodded at the other three knights in their orange and white armor behind him. “That is Sir Hobbie Killian, Sir Corran Horn, and Sir Wes Jansen. We are...or were...members of the Rogue Squadron, the royal family's elite guards.” He made a face. “Until we were taken off guard duty and put in charge of guarding the gate and the Festival after Queen Jania died. Palpatine says he has his own guards.”

“I'll bet the old goat killed her,” Sir Killian grumbled. “He's been wanting the throne for ages.”

“That's what why we're going...where we're going.” Sir Horn nodded ahead of them. “The White Lady will know how to deal with this.”

Leia raised an eyebrow. “The White Lady?”

“She's the head of our organization, Mistress.” He looked over his shoulder, petting Luke...before pulling his hand away. “That's an odd horse you're riding there. He seems almost human.” Leia was glad she'd made Luke's horn invisible before they arrived at the gates. He nudged Wedge's hand, then reached over and gave him a lick in the cheek when he opened his visor. “I think he likes me!”

“His name is Luke.” Leia chuckled. “He's very affectionate.”

Wedge wiped his cheek with a grin. “I've never been kissed by such a handsome horse before.” It might have been her imagination, but her brother seemed to be turning red under his white fur.

Coruscant was the largest and busiest city in all the kingdoms. Leia looked around her wide-eyed at the throngs of people, pushing and chattering and bartering with one another. Every building was draped with black among the flower garlands; artwork of the queen and the royal family edged in black fabric and blood-red roses graced many windows. The homes in this part of town were magnificent, marvels of architecture, with gleaming turrets and white walls and iron trim...but they too sported black fabric banners wound in the flower garlands and vines, honoring the late queen and the land's new ruler. 

“This is where you'll be performing.” Wedge nodded as they turned onto a path that lead to a lush, emerald green lawn and brilliant rose bushes in Naboo white, orange, and peach. “And this,” he lead them past the gardens, around the back, “is where we'll be meeting the White Lady herself.” 

Ahsoka turned the carriage over to one of the stable boys. Leia hated to leave Luke, and Luke wouldn't leave Wedge, but it was still daylight. She'd fill him in later. Luke nuzzled Wedge, giving him licks all over. “Affectionate sort, isn't he?” He patted his golden mane, but he looked uneasy.

Leia sighed. “I'll explain about him tonight.” She gave her brother one last scratch under the mane, then followed Wedge. Chewbacca trotted between her and Wedge. He didn't quite trust all these new people. “So,” she began, “where is this 'White Lady' of yours?”

“Down here.” Wedge lead them to a door built into the lower part of the manor house, almost a storm door. “We meet on the lower floors, next to the wine cellar.”

Kanan smirked. “Well, at least if we die, we'll die happy.” Hera swatted his arm as he chuckled.

Corran flung open the two wooden doors, then bowed for Ahsoka. “After you, Your Ladyship.”

“Thank you, sir.” Ahsoka gathered the skirts of her bright gypsy costume and made her way down the steep stone steps. Leia went next, wrinkling her nose at the stale smell of drying herbs and fruits and spilled wine vinegar. The walls around the steps were dust-smeared granite that had likely been there for centuries. 

They came down into a room that could have been the tavern back in Scarif with lower beams, with its many barrels and bottles of wine lining the walls and tables filled with people milling around. Maps of Coruscant adorned any wall that wasn't filled by a wine casket. 

“Counselor Mothma.” Leia and the others bowed before the woman at the head of the table. Mon Mothma was one of the most outspoken opponents of Palpatine remaining in Naboo's Royal Council. She still wore the traditional white and gold robes of the women counselors. 

“Lady Skywalker.” The older woman with the copper-red hair took Leia's hand. “I knew your mother well, when she was a counselor. Padme Amidala was a good woman and a strong fighter, one of the best speakers we ever had. Her death and your father's was a blow to us all.” Her eyes swept around the busy room. “Where's your brother? Lord Kenobi told me he was training him as a mage.”

“He's outside.” Leia frowned. “Palpatine captured him when he killed our parents. Luke is under a spell. I'll explain more about it tomorrow, after the moon comes back out.”

“Very well.” She gave Ahsoka a hug next, then Hera. “Fulcrum and Spectre. I'm so glad both of you could come.” Ezra and Sabine waved over Hera's shoulder. “And your children are growing like weeds, Hera.”

“They eat like weeds, too.” Hera chuckled. “I can never keep those two fed.” 

“Leia!” Jyn hurried over. “I'm so glad you were able to make it. We've been here for almost a week. Cassian and Bodhi are in town, posing as guards at Solo Castle. They're supposed to be keeping an eye on Palpatine.” The young woman frowned. “Where's your friend Han? Did you ever figure out who he is?”

“Yes.” Leia sighed. “He was kidnapped by Palpatine shortly after we found out. Luke and I have been trying to reach out to him, but something is blocking us. We have no idea where he is now or what happened to him.”

Chirrut put his hand on Leia's shoulder. Baze glowered behind him. “We're sorry about your friend, miss. We'll do what we can to help him.”

“He was in Solo Castle,” she explained. “That much I know.”

Kay nodded as Admiral Ackbar, a ruddy old military man who somewhat resembled a gaping squid, raised his big hands for the room to be silent. “Tell us who he is later,” the tall, thin scholar whispered. “We've been making bets about his real identity since we left you. Personally, I think he's the mastermind behind that major cart theft in Mimban Town a few years ago.”

“Palpatine has made a critical error,” Mon Mothma stated as the packed house settled down, “ and the time for our attack has come. With most of his forces either dealing with Festival events, the funeral, or deployed throughout the kingdom in an attempt to engage us, Solo Castle itself is relatively unprotected. But most importantly of all,” she added in a darker voice, “we've learned that Palpatine himself will not only attend the Mid-Summer Festival, but intends to declare himself king and strike down his enemies with a show of power.” Her voice dropped, as if she were speaking the last part to herself. “Many of our best spies died to bring us that information.”

The Admiral took over, opening a map of the Coruscant marketplace area and indicated several markings already made. “As you can see, our people have already given us the location of every Naboo squadron assigned to cover the Festival. Two groups will be sent out to the Festival grounds in Corellia Park and to the marketplace to create a distraction. Once this is done, a third team will enter Solo Castle itself through a back servants entrance.”

Leia stood, looking gravely serious. “Sir, I request that my brother and I lead the attack on Solo Castle.” She continued before Ackbar could open his mouth. “Yes, I know I'm young and he's...under a spell, but I'm trained in fighting, and him in magic. We could be great assets. Besides,” her voice went into a growl, “we're...friendly...with Prince Henry.” She ignored some of the surprised reactions going up around the room. “The Prince is still alive, or was, until yesterday. He was traveling with my brother and me, until he was kidnapped by Palpatine.” 

“I knew it.” Chirruit nodded sagely. “Your friend Han is the prince.”

“You mean, the guy who rode his horse over the fence and saved us was really the prince in disguise?” Ezra's face lit up like a bonfire. “Neat! I've never been rescued by royalty before!”

Hera shook her head. “I'm not sure we want the Prince on the throne, either. Everyone in the kingdom has heard that he's a scoundrel who has done deals with some pretty shady types.”

“He's not like that anymore!” Leia protested. “Well, not entirely like that. He really does want to make amends, and he was genuinely concerned about his mother the last time we saw him.” 

Mon Mothma nodded. “I would still rather have him or another member of the Solo Family than someone like Palpatine.” 

Jyn raised her hand and grabbed Kay's. “I volunteer us for Leia's strike team!” 

Artello played a few fluttery notes only his flute before he raised his arm and Cyril's. “'Exciting is hardly the word I'd choose,” his taller friend grumbled.

Chirrut and Baze raised their hands. “We too would like to join the team,” Baze rumbled. “I have seen the young woman fight. She is a worthy warrior.”

His companion just smiled. “I have long suspected that her taller friend was not what he claimed to be. If he is the true prince, the throne is rightfully his.”

“Can we be in the marketplace?” Ezra grinned. “I want to show off my mind-reading skills to the Festival crowds.”

Hera rolled her eyes. “You really just want to swipe as many sweet pastries as you can fit in your pockets from the food booths. We're going with Lando to the park.”

“We'll lead Leia and Lando's teams to the servants' entrance and cover Leia after we get there. We know it well.” Wedge grinned wistfully. “It'll bring back a lot of memories of when we were full members of the castle guards.”

“General Lando Calarissian,” Ackbar continued, “has volunteered to lead the main attack on Corellia Park, the lands surrounding Solo Castle.”

“Good luck!” called Kanan, smirking. “You're gonna need it.” 

Ackbar turned his fish eyes on the crowd. “Any other questions?” The room was dead silent. “Then everyone get to their carts or horses, and may the magic of the Kingdoms guide us all.”

“We still have Twilight and your cart,” Jyn told Leia as they made their way to the stables. “We'll take it to the marketplace first to pick up Cassian and Bodhi, before someone figures out that they're not stormtroopers.” She smirked a little. “They're both excellent shots, too good for those pansies they hire. That'll give them away in an instant.”

Cyril and Artello came up behind them. “May we remain with you, Lady Skywalker? We may still be of some service.” Cyril shrugged. “I speak dozens of languages, and Artello is good in a fight.” Artello's rapid flute playing sounded like rapid punches. His taller friend rolled his eyes. “You're not that bloody good! Even you can't take on thirty men at once!” The diminutive repairman fluttered his flute in his friend's face. “You took on that many at once while helping to save Mage Kenobi and Sir Skywalker in the Magic Wars? I would have remembered that!” 

“Ok, ok, you two.” Kay rolled his eyes behind him. “Please save the stage comedy act for when we're performing. The odds are two to one that most people just find it annoying right now.”

Leia shook her head. “They're fine, Kay.” She sighed. “I just wish I knew where Han is. Something is blocking his energy. It's as if it's been sealed off behind a wall Luke and I can't get through.”

“He'll be all right, Lady Skywalker.” Cyril patted her shoulder. “He's quite clever for royalty, after all.”

“That's true.” Lando chuckled on her other side. “I've seen him get out of tighter squeezes than this!”

“Still, I should be able to feel him. I know Palpatine took him to Solo Castle.” She frowned. “After that..nothing.”

“Well, that's a good place to start.” Ahsoka had already appeared on the driver's seat of her cart. “I'll take Hera and the others to the marketplace.” 

Wedge climbed onto his orange paint pony. “We'll take the others to Solo Castle.”

Leia climbed onto Luke. “How are you feeling?” Luke whinnied, shaking his gold mane. “Worried about Han. Me too.” Her eyes turned to the hazy blue sky as they followed Wedge and his men across the lawn. “We're coming, Han! We'll do whatever it takes to find you, no matter what.” Her brother snorted his agreement before taking off down the path to the Imperial Road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on vacation starting tomorrow - a good friend of mine is visiting for over a week. I'm looking forward to it, but that and my difficulty writing this part may mean it'll be a few weeks before we see Part 11.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to Solo Castle, Leia and the others enjoy the Mid-Summer Festival...and help liberate a tribe of Ewoks who are being sold as pets.

The Marketplace at Coruscant Square was the main meeting place for the hundreds of thousands of people who lived within the city's walls. Leia had never seen anything like it. Every booth was draped with flowers wound around black crepe. Brilliant blooms heavy with scent covered every counter and window. Some clever shopkeepers even wound flowers around wire to create sculptures for their windows.

“Are we almost there?” Jyn poked her head out the cart's window.

“Not for a while.” Wedge waved his hands at the throngs of people. “There's too much going on here to get through quickly. We're just going to have to keep pushing until we can get to Solo Castle Road.”

Leia frowned as she passed by a long booth filled with cages. Most contained small animals likely to be sold as pets. Everything from a massive snake to a sleeping bat-cat to a tiny fluffball with fangs that racketed around it's cage like a creature possessed could be found on the booth's tables.

The vast majority of the creatures were little bear-like animals who wore leather head coverings and carried spears. They poked anyone who tried to pet them and growled at any human who came near them. Chewie tugged at the bottom of Leia's trousers, then nodded and whimpered at the creatures. Even he could tell that the little fellows weren't intended to be playthings for curious nobles.

Luke snorted and shook his head. They needed to keep up with the others. Leia tugged on his reigns, turning him towards the booth. “We can catch up with them later. These animals are obviously sentient beings in their own right. They're not intended to be pets!” 

“Sir!” The grotesque man seemed to be nothing but rolls of fat under a worn pair of overalls. Leia glared at him. “Those bears in the cages. Where did you get them from?”

“Ehh, the woods, doll. They're called Ewoks. Buncha Empire fellas rounded them up. Got good money for 'em, too. Said they were causin' too much trouble.” He sized her up, his eyes roaming over her small, curvy figure. “For you, sixteen dollars each.” He leaned over Chewie as the wolf growled. “Fifteen if you throw in the wolf. I get good money for Wookies. Good hunters.”

“The wolf isn't for sale, and I'm not buying the bears.” Her fingers went around the hilt of her sword. “I want you to free them. They aren't meant to be pets. Can't you see how squeezed and unhappy they are in those cages?” 

“What do you think I'm running, a charity operation?” The man, if he could be called that, made a face. “Fourteen. Throw in the horse, too. Nice animal there. Some fancy noblewoman would love to have something like that pulling her carriage.”

“Absolutely not.” She was about ready to use the Force to throttle this...thing. “That horse is family. I'm not letting it go.”

The man smirked. “Then you don't get the Ewoks. That's the rules Unkar Plutt plays by, lady.”

Leia went to the first cage she could find. “Stand back, little one,” she told the chattering Ewok gently. “I'm going to let you out.” She concentrated on her sword, the white light flowing through the crystal. The blade smashed through the lock like it was made of butter. Plutt protested loudly as the little bear leaped out. 

The tiny creature sported a leather head-covering around it's round ears and fluffy neck, with little paws that held a small spear. “I'm not going to hurt you,” Leia insisted. “Look.” She pulled a hard biscuit out of her pocket. “Want something to eat?” It snatched the biscuit and gobbled it up quickly, chattering its thanks to Leia. “You're a jittery little thing, aren't you?”

“You bitch!” Four men emerged from the other pet booths. Plutt pointed in Leia's direction. “That lady opened a cage, but she didn't pay. Take the money out of her tiny little hide!”

Chewbacca didn't like listening to this. This mean human wasn't going to let all those poor little fuzzballs go, and his men were going to hurt Leia. He went over to Luke and bit into his rope, chewing it until it snapped. Luke nodded and went to the first cage. Chewbacca hurried off into the crowds to get help. 

Leia managed to knock two of them into the booths behind them, sending them crashing into ripe purpleberries. Thick indigo juice squished all over the ground, giving them the look of sodden warriors in native makeup. Luke quickly used his horn to unlock the next cage that held a smaller Ewok in a pink leather covering before one of the men threw a loop around his neck.

Unkar Plutt smacked Leia's shoulder with a staff, forcing her to drop her sword. “You're going to pay for that, lady!” He grabbed the weapon before she could reach for it. “I think I'll take this in exchange for the furballs. Nice workmanship. Could get at least a hundred on the open market.”

“That is mine, you walking bag of diseased garbage!” Plutt wasn't expecting Leia to smack her foot in his tender male places...or a stormtrooper to hit him in the back. She looked up as Bodhi Rook helped her to her feet. “Thanks. That guy's selling illegal pets on the black market. We have to let them go, or at least tell Mon Mothma later.”

“No need.” He nodded behind him. Jyn and Cassian were unlocking the remaining animals from their cages. Wedge pushed his sword against Plutt's chest as Cyril and Artello helped his men tie up the goons. “We saw what happened.” He looked over his shoulder at Wedge. “I'd call that 'attacking a customer' and 'creating a disturbance,' wouldn't you?”

Wedge nodded. “I'll have a couple of the real troopers take these back to the castle.” 

Leia ducked as a purpleberry went flying over her head. “Watch it!” The little Ewok hurried over, hitting it right back at the fruit booth owner who threw it at her. “Thanks, little one.” He chattered in his own language. “I'm glad I got you out of there, but I'm starting to think we'd better get going.”

“Lady Leia!” Artello's flute fluttered frantically as Cyril grabbed her sleeve and the Ewok squeaked. “Wicket says two of the stormtroopers are taking your brother!” Leia didn't hesitate. She pushed Cyril aside and dashed across the square. “Well, I never!” Cyril made a face. “She's not normally that rude.” Artello gave a short tweet on his flute. “Yes, I know her brother is in trouble, but still...urk!” Artello grabbed his friend's hand and dragged him across the way before he could keep going on.

“This is the one,” one of the soldiers said as Leia dashed over. “Look at it!” He tried to touch Luke...but pulled back. “Owww! I can't...he hurt me!” A green light zapped his hand when he tried again. “Owww! You little...” 

His commander looped a rope around Luke's neck. “That'll keep you.” He tugged at the reins, but Luke stabbed at him with his horn. “Oww! Stupid nag!” Luke tried biting him, but he tugged him along into the crowd.

Leia turned to Jyn. “We have to stop them! They have my brother!”

“Here!” Wedge grabbed Leia's hand. “Come on. My boys and I will help you get him back.” His face fell. “There was something about him...it was like, he was almost human. I think he liked me. And I...”

“I'll explain it later.” She was about to get on the horse when she felt a little paw tug at her trousers. The Ewok was waving its spear, squeaking and pointing at the crowd.

“He says he wants to help,” Cyril translated. “He feels guilty that he was the cause of you losing your unicorn friend. He and his fell tribes-Ewoks are great warriors. Wicket claims they may be of some service. They owe a life debt to you and the others, much like Chewbacca here owes one to Prince Henry.”

Lando chuckled as he joined them. “Short help is better than no help at all.” He lifted Leia onto his horse. “Here you go, Your Ladyship. We'll get you as close to Solo Castle as we can.”

“I have an idea.” Wedge ran over to a cart abandoned by one of the fruit sellers. “Here.” He loaded the remaining Ewoks into it. “We're borrowing this vehicle. I'll bring it back or replace it after the Festival.” He tied the cart to his horse, and loaded the remaining Ewoks in, along with Cyril and Artello. 

They followed the crowds down Imperial Road, past sword-swallowers and singers and lute players and more merchants selling flowers in every color of the rainbow from their carts and stores. The buildings gradually became grander, built from stone instead of timber and thatch like the ones near the gate. Leia kept her eyes open for anything that looked remotely like a unicorn. The only unicorn she saw was two people in an unconvincing costume, followed by young girls in white dresses trimmed with flowers, with crowns of flowers in their hair, dancing to a song played by a musician in the crowd.

“It's a fertility ritual.” Lando grinned. “They're dancing in the hopes of a good crop this year...and a good crop of husbands.” 

They followed the ritual as well as they could up to the gates of Solo Castle. Unlike the main gates, these were wide open. Solo Castle was a sprawling ediface that hugged the edge of the Endor Woods and Crait Mountains. The lower spires were draped with black satin that made an odd contrast to the colorful garlands of flowers on the windows and the flags of Naboo flying in the breeze.

The moment the fertility dancers entered, they were joined by more musicians. As soon as the music reached its crescendo, they went into another dance, this one with several young men. Looking closely among the whirling dancers, Leia noticed Ezra and Sabine in brightly embroidered peasant costumes, both swinging around their flower hoops with the abandon typical of their ages.

Sabine separated from them, throwing one of her smoke balls into the air. When the pink dust cleared, Ahsoka stepped out of crowd. She'd changed her white cape for a flower-trimmed dress not unlike the peasants' garb, but with far less embroidery. 

“What's she doing?” Leia raised her eyebrows as the older woman leaned over young people in the crowd, chanting in an unknown language, waving her crystal sword.

Wedge chuckled. “She's promising them all magic, a great deal of money, and an abundance of children in the coming year.” 

Ahsoka brought her sword over to them. The sword flashed a lighter blue when it went over Wedge. She smiled a little bit. “Don't worry, Captain Antilles. You wonder why that strange supernatural equine has captured your interest. Look underneath the surface, for he's not what he seems.”

The sword flashed light green over Lando. “Ahh, Captain Calarissian. You seek to enrich your fortune and make up for past betrayals. Today, you may find you can do both...with interest.”

Leia watched as the sword waved over her, turning a delicate white. “There is much you seek, fair one. You are deeply in love with a man who has been stolen from you by an evil sorcerer, who took your brother as well and killed your parents. Perhaps, it's not revenge you need, young knight, but love. Find love, and you will end the evil that enslaves your brother and lover.”

Ahsoka leaned over Leia's ear. “The noblewoman who is spying on Palpatine's court ball will meet you in the castle, in the secret entrance behind King Josiah's portrait in the main hall. Look for a woman in lavender, who speaks of the stars.” 

“But I...” Ahsoka moved on before Leia could continue. The tall Jedi witch announced the next act before she “vanished” in another puff of Sabine's pink smoke. 

“Come on.” Wedge tugged at Leia's shoulder as Ezra and Kanan came in, wearing robes and turbans made from old rugs from Jedha. “I know where that secret entrance is. Let's go find it, before someone in the crowd sees us and wonders why we're dragging around fuzzballs in a cart.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get into the nobles' festival and meet Han's former fiancee Princess Amilyn as Palpatine reveals his true plans.

They split up by the back wall, alongside a sturdy grove of trees. Wedge lead them all in a door hidden in the stone wall near the stables, hidden by a grove of trees. “There's a catch to this.” He tugged at the wall. “I just have to remember what...aha!” One of the stones was cracked and slightly discolored. Pushing at this stone opened a heavy door in the wall. The commander bowed for Leia. “After you, m'lady.”

Leia nodded. “Thank you, my liege.” 

The secret passage was dusty, dirty, and strewn with cobwebs and the bones of mice and rats who had lived and died there. It was also narrow, barely fitting Chewbacca, the Ewoks, and the long row of humans. Lando complained loudly about his favorite blue cape getting dirty, the Ewoks squeaked and gasped, and Cyril whimpered plaintively for his mummy. 

Another door in the wall opened into a vast hall. It was fairly spartan and elegant for the home of the royal family. Tasteful garlands of flowers wrapped around black crepe bordered simple tapestries and murals. The few furnishings were more ostentatious, with gold leaf on some chairs and finely carved cabinets and armor so shiny, the sun glinting off of it hurt Leia's eyes. Gold statues vied with exquisitely carved jade boxes for space on the tables. 

“Welcome to Corellia Hall.” Wedge waved his hand around the long room. “Wipe your feet and paws before entering, and don't touch anything valuable. It's rumored that some of these gewgaws were stolen by King Josiah during his days as a gypsy and a thief in the Endor Woods. He has a couple of traps on a few of them.”

Cyril had just picked up a jade box to inspect it. Artello gave him a scolding flutter on his flute. His friend dropped it quickly, turning red under his mustard-yellow hair.

“The main event is in the throne room.” Wedge opened a cabinet, pulling out several cloaks. Lando pulled up the hood on his. He handed them around to Leia and the servants. “You'll pass for nobles if no one can see your outfits. Lando, you're fine.” Wicket tugged at his sleeve with a squeak. “I'll say you little guys are our bodyguards. Native warriors are very popular among many nobles for protection. Who's to say they can't have short ones?”

Lando grinned. “I think this is where I come in.” He straightened his blue cape and tugged at the yellow silk tunic. “Follow my lead, and let me do the talking.”

The throne room glittered with a huge iron chandelier strewn with flowers and the two gilded thrones, sparkling like golden suns. It didn't seem right for Palpatine, in his grays and red robes, to be sitting in the navy blue and red velvet padding. He looked younger than ever, and far happier. When he smiled, he showed even, sharp teeth that looked more like a constipated shark's.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the court,” he began, “tonight begins a new era for Naboo and for the Alliance of the Kingdoms.” He stood as the crowds applauded lightly. “Tonight, at the coming of the Great Confluence, we will witness the beginnings of my reign as Naboo's new king and protector.” He placed a hand on his heart and tried to look despondent. “We shall do it in honor of Queen Jania, may she rest in peace.”

Leia was surprised when a younger woman, younger than even herself, stepped out of the crowd. “What about her son?” She wore a lavender gown made of fine silk, awash in soft lace and ruffles. The dress was almost the same color as the curls that fell to her shoulders. “What of Prince Henry? Rumor has it that he survived.” A tiara made from amethyst and silver glowed in her hair; more sparkled on her wrist. “I've heard he's amassing an army among the peasants, even as we speak.”

Palpatine coughed as voices went up in protest around the room. “Prince Henry is dead. He was murdered by brigands on the road. I'm sorry that you lost your former fiancee so suddenly, Princess Amilyn, but you must accept that he's gone. He was never much for ruling, anyway. Too much of his wastrel gypsy father in him.”

Amilyn stood her ground. “Is it true, though? That brigand story seemed rather sketchy to me. My family's questioned it every since his death was announced.”

Palpatine's smile stiffened. “Of course it's true. He's gone, girl. Him and all his family.” Three of his men in flame-red armor advanced on the young woman. “My men will escort you downstairs. I'd like to have a...word...with you.”

A blur in a brown cloak leaped in front of the girl before Lando could stop her. Two of the guards were on the ground and the crowd was gasping in shock when Leia threw the cape off. “You'll do no such thing, Palpatine! I won't let you harm this woman for speaking her mind!”

Palpatine smirked. “Ahh, Anakin Skywalker's brat. I knew it would work. You're here just in time. The Convergence is in less than an hour.”

“Where are they?” Leia held out her flaming white-blue sword. “Where are my brother and Han?”

“What have you done with Henry?” Amilyn withdrew a silver knife from under layers of petticoat. “I knew you lied! Where is he?”

“He's in a safe place.” The king-to-be nodded at the guards in the red armor surrounding the room. “Bring both of them to me. Unharmed, preferably.”

The light was growing softer and purplish outside, signaling the coming twilight. “It's coming!” Princess Amilyn grabbed Leia's hand. “The Great Confluence will be starting as soon as the sun has set.” 

“We have to get out off here, then.” Blue-white fire leaped from her sword. Nobles stood back in shock as white light threw three men against the wall. Every man she killed seemed to have three more replacements. 

“Need some help?” Wes Janson grinned as he and the guards pushed through the crowds. “Palpatine,” he called, “you're under arrest for first-degree murder and treason against the crown.”

Palpatine's laughter echoed through the room. “You're very fun, Sir Jansen. You have no proof of treason.”

“I saw you kidnap the prince!” Leia held out her metal hand so the crowd could see it, heard their gasps of shock. “You did this to me when I tried to fight you! I have witnesses right here!”

“It's difficult to kidnap what no longer exists.” Palpatine threw out a black light. People screamed as it writhed around Leia, dragging her to him. “Yes, my dear girl. I can feel the darkness in you. You hate me for what I did to your parents, your brother.” He pulled her closer. “Why don't I take you to him? You can witness the end of your pitiful rebellion...and of all magic.”

“No...” She gasped as the light tightened around her windpipe. “Let him go. You...can't touch...my brother...magic...will go on...”

“You're far too trusting, girl...ow!” Palpatine had been so focused on Leia, he hadn't noticed the sharp little spear jabbing into his ankle. He jumped up and down as Wicket chattered beside him. Leia managed to smack him with her sword and knock him to the ground.

“Thanks, little fellow.” Wicket chattered accusingly behind her as she held the sword to Palpatine's throat. “Where are they? Talk, or this is going in your windpipe.”

“I think...” Palpatine gasped as the sword pressed further, drawing oddly blackish blood. “That this would be a good time for me to leave. I've seen what you can do with that little blade of yours, girl. I don't especially wish to be on the receiving end of it.”

There was a flash of black light around the now-middle-aged sorcerer. When it subsided, a gray and brown rat dove through the crowds. Ladies shrieked and jumped back. Men and Ewoks tried to catch it, but to no avail. 

“Catch me if you can, girl!” The rat let out a high-pitched squeak.”Oh, and here's my little army. Play nice with them. They haven't had anything to eat in days.”

Most of the nobles fled as huge monsters in heavy metal armor smashed their way into the throne room. Leia just managed to dodge the nails on one creature, a towering furry thing with long nails, wild dark fur, and sharp horns. 

As she held up her sword to defend herself, the light flickered. Blue-white fire leaped out, gathering in the creature's eyes. It's roar was deafening. A smaller creature with thicker black fur and smaller horns shoved Hobbie into a chair and rushed over to her companion, horror in her eyes. 

When the light subsided, the creature remained...but the eyes no longer looked dead. They were soft and brown, human and very familiar. “Lelita?”

Her jaw nearly landed on the floor. “Uncle Bail? How...why...”

“That's what he's been doing to the council members who disagree with him.” Princess Amilyn held up her petticoats, briefly showing a bit of a slender leg in lavender stockings before pulling out a sharp silver knife. “He's turned them into monsters for his little 'army.'” She raised her chin. “Including several of my brothers and cousins. My country has never agreed with Palpatine's heavy taxes on trade and travel. And that story of Henry's death sounded ridiculously fake. Henry was too clever and too good of a rider to be caught by brigands. Besides,” she gave her a small grin. “it was rumored that he had comrades among many of them.”

“Aunt Breha?” The smaller monster nodded. Leia frowned. “How can we lift this spell?”

“Get rid of Palpatine.” Amilyn looked over her shoulder as the sun began to set. “I think I can guess where he is. We have to get there, before the sun sets and the moon rises.”

“That's the Great Confluence.” Wedge held off two more monsters, these more like smaller versions of Palpatine's dragon. “When the sun and the moon meet in the sky as one sets and the other rises. It only happens once a year...and they say it's at that time when magic is at it's peak.”

Leia put her arm around Bail. “Uncle, do you think you could help these gentlemen get the monsters down?” She nodded at Lando. “Try not to kill or maim them too badly. I think a lot of them are former council members.”

He gave her a bow with a flourish. “Yes, your ladyship.” Amilyn eyed him with some interest, especially after he gave her hand a gentle kiss. “And you, fair maiden, I only ask that you return safely. I've never seen a woman with a fashion sense nearly as breathtaking as yours.”

Amilyn gave him a flirtatious little smile. “Thank you, Sir...”

“Baron Lando Calarissian please, Your Highness.” He kissed her hand again and probably would have gotten further if Leia hadn't pulled Amilyn away.

“You can flirt later.” Leia rolled her eyes, then sheathed her sword. “Take Wedge's men and find the remaining council members. Amilyn, you and Wedge will take me, Chewie, and the Ewoks up to Palpatine's lair. I don't trust him not to try something on the way.”

Amilyn nodded, but she was eyeing Lando. “Certainly, Lady Skywalker.”

“Leia.” She smiled at the young woman in the fanciful purple gown. “You can just call me Leia, Your Highness.” 

“Oh, Amilyn is fine.” She stuck the knife in her belt. “Let's get moving. The Confluence will likely happen within the hour.”

Leia took her arm as they made for the steps. Chewie stuck his nose to the ground, sniffing along the wood floors. “I want you to tell me about your engagement to Henry.”

“There isn't much to tell.” Amilyn shook her head as she lead them out of the throne room, pushing past more monsters, and into a hallway. “Our parents thought it would be good for both our countries if we were married. Henry was a nice enough man, but he didn't talk much, and I could tell he was nervous as a loth-cat.” 

“So, you were never interested in him?” Leia shoved two red-clad monsters who tried to attack them into a closet, shoving a chair up against it. “We'll let you out later!”

“Goodness no!” Amilyn laughed. “Of course not. I liked him a great deal, but he's not my type. He's a bit too awkward me. I like real gentlemen who know how to dress and what to say to a girl. The marriage was strictly for our countries. I was almost glad when he vanished and they called it off. Although,” she added, “I did feel sorry for his mother. She had her heart set on the wedding. Very delicate woman, but she had a will of iron.”

Leia nodded. “Han...Henry...is a lot like her in that way.” Chewie pushed past her, his nose still on the floor. “What do you smell, boy? Did you find him?”

Chewie howled and bolted for steep stairway near the end of the hall. “Yeah, that leads to Palpatine's private rooms in the tower. We call it the Dragon's Lair.” Wedge smirked. “He hides there most of the time, skulking around like a dragon protecting his treasure.”

“That's because he is one. Or can become one. It's a long story.” Leia rushed after Chewie. All the Ewoks hurried after her, hard-pressed to keep up on their little legs. 

Leia thought the steep stone stairs would never end. Amilyn was puffing, even as one of the Ewoks pulled her along. “I never thought a group of oversized stuffed bears would be in better shape than me. Mother is right that I need to lay off the cream puffs for a while.” Wicket pulled Leia along, squeaking and waving a spear in his other hand. 

The group barely got half-way up the stairs before being met by more monsters, these more fish-like with gills and spiny fins on their backs. “Local fishermen.” Wedge frowned. “There was a fisherman's guild that disagreed with Palpatine over fishing regulations. Their leaders all disappeared mysteriously while at sea.”

“Which means we can't hurt them.” Leia put up her sword just in time to meet the claws of one. “We can only disarm them or get them down.” She ducked away, letting the fish-thing tumble down the stairs. “That'll leave a nasty bump on his noggin,” she admitted as she peered around Wedge, “but he seems all right.”

Chewie bit into a fish man, who joined two more of his fellow monsters tumbling head-over-fins, then scratched at the door at the top of the stairs. “Is that where Han is?”

Leia looked over her shoulder as three Ewoks knocked one of the fish men out a window. “We don't have much time! Chewie, stand back!” The wookie wolf ducked to the step just beyond her as she used her sword to cut through Palpatine's heavy oak door, then kicked the rest in. 

“The rest of us will handle these fellows.” Wedge grinned as several Ewoks chased them downstairs. “You go rescue Prince Henry.” Leia nodded and ducked into the remains of the door, with Chewie on her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry posting these last two chapters took so long, which is why you get two! This story should be just about done, probably two or three more chapters posted within the next week or two.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we come to the exciting finale as Leia and Luke use their magic, and the magic of all beings, to get rid of Palpatine for good and place Prince Henry on his rightful throne.

Palpatine stood at the window of his massive black and red suites. Two red-clad guards dragged Luke to his side. Luke kicked hard, trying to stab the two furry monsters who had chains around his neck with his green crystal horn. His nose was wrapped in a metal muzzle. “No!” Leia lunged across the huge room, knocking over tables and chairs. “Get your hands off him!” 

The fish men held her back, yanking her to the ground. “Hello there, apprentice.” Palpatine smirked. “I see you walked right into my trap. As did your rebel friends.”

“You set this up,” she snarled. “The senators, Luke, Han...they were bait. You sent that vision, the one where I saw Han's mother die. You knew it would bring me here.”

“Partially, yes.” He held his own blood red blade over Luke's horn. “My army downstairs will make short work of them. Those rebels might make do quite well as one of their number.” Long fingers in chain mail gloves gripped the obsidian handle, holding it to Luke's horn. 

“No!” Leia struggled wildly in Fett's armor-clad arms. “Where's Han? What have you done with him? I can't feel his energy anymore. He isn't dead, but a wall or something solid is blocking it.”

Palpatine cackled and pointed at a statue made from red crystal on a stone pedestal in the center of the room. “I think I prefer him this way. Far less troublesome. Sultan Du Hutt will appreciate such a fine decoration. Henry can still hear and think, but the crystal impedes his movements. I'll be sending him along to Tatoonie on the first available shipping boat tomorrow.”

Chewie hurried to the statue, whimpering at the foot of the pedestal. He rubbed against the crystal leg. The big chunk of rock looked exactly like Han, right down to the scar on the chin and the scruffy hair, as if a chisel had carved out every minute detail...including the look of sheer terror on his face.

“And now, my dear,” Palpatine turned to the the glowing gold and coral sunset, “witness the end of all magic...and the beginning of my reign as supreme sorcerer of the entire land.” Leia could only watch as the crystal blade flashed and sizzled against Luke's horn, just as the sun aligned with the moon in the rapidly darkening sky. Luke struggled wildly at first, writhing in Palpatine's arms...but the moment his horn was gone, he let out a gasping whinny and collapsed. 

“Luke! No!” Tears flowed unrelentingly down Leia's pale cheeks. “No, no...he never hurt anyone in his life...”

Even before he raised the horn to the light, Leia could see the power coursing through it. It flashed through the older man like a monsoon in a jungle, gushing through his veins. His cackle filled the halls and echoed in the chamber. His hair turned darker and darker. His face lost nearly all of its wrinkles. “Yes...yess...this is it,” he cackled. “This is mine! Unlimited power! It is mine...owww!” 

Chewbacca did not like people who hurt his master or his master's friends. Not to mention, the human holding the unicorn's horn was making the most gods-awful racket he'd ever heard. Wookie wolves had very sensitive ears. That horn belonged to Luke, not him! He bit as hard as he could into Palpatine's leg and instantly regretted it, spitting out sweat and oil. He tasted like a charred lizard. 

Leia snatched the horn as soon as it hit the ground. The sun and moon continued their relentless rise and fall as she went to her brother's side. The monsters chased Chewbacca behind her, leading them under the bed and over tables. Palpatine continued to wail about his wounded leg.

The others were just coming in as the light hit Leia. “Come on, Luke. Stay with me.” She screamed as she held the glowing horn, placing it back on his head. The light burst around them, a symphony of blue and gold and green. “Luke!” Her arms went around her brother's neck. “Please, please be alive!”

The light of the moon and last of the sun collided, crashing across the duo in waves. Palpatine screamed, even as Leia held onto Luke for dear life. Chewbacca grabbed hold of the heavy oak bed with his teeth, while the remaining monsters were flung into the wall. The others, who had been coming in just as the light arrived, were nearly knocked back downstairs.

Her arms were still around her brother's neck. She couldn't lose him. He was all she had left now. As she moved her head, she swore she heard...thumping. A beating in his chest. Slow at first, then more rapidly as he moved away from her and got to his feet.

“Luke!” She threw her arms around him. “You're all right!” He nudged her, holding out her sword in his teeth. “Thank you.” With that, she turned to Palpatine, a determined look on her face through the haze of magic. “No, Palpatine. We are not going to be your apprentices. You've failed, Chancellor. We're Jedi, like our father and uncle before us.”

“So be it, Jedi.” Palpatine held out his sword as one of his men wrapped silk bed sheets around his bleeding leg. “It'll make it far easier for me to destroy you.”

They just managed to duck away from Palpatine's blast as a small green light bobbed into the room. “Harm those Jedi, you will not.” Yoda fluttered down, now holding a crystal sword the same shade of emerald as Luke's. “Waited for this a long time, I have.” 

“The last time I saw you was in the Council's chambers.” Palpatine held out his sword. “I almost got the best of you then, old one.”

“Almost is not 'kill,' Sidious.” Yoda leaped over his head with a surprising nimbleness for an elf his age. “And kill me or them, you will not.”

Leia ignored the duo. She ducked around their fencing, hurring over to Henry with Luke on her heels. Chewie was already there, whining at the statue's feet. “Oh Han,” she whispered, leaning against him. “I wish I knew how to get you out of there.” Wedge broke from the others, putting his arm around Luke's neck and ignoring the zap he got. Luke nuzzled him. “I know you can hear me. I love you, Han. I love you with all my heart. I love that you're a scruffy-looking idiot. Well, most of the time.” Leia climbed up to the pedestal and stood on her tip-toes. “I love you, no matter what.” Chewbacca joined her on the pedestal, giving his master a lick on his side. 

Her lips met his rock-solid ones, just as the light of the full moon fell slowly across the room. As it continued its journey, it hit Luke first. The pale light swirled around him, transforming him once again into a young man. 

As her brother was returning to his human form, Leia gave her beloved rogue prince a passionate kiss, a kiss of true love. The light that swirled around Luke now flitted to Han, engulfing him. It became so bright, Leia had to back away from his pedestal. After a few minutes, the light finally returned to being a simple beam of moon dust...and Han tumbled to the floor, now flesh and blood once more. 

“Han!” Leia, Luke, and Chewbacca all ran to his side. “Han, thank gods that worked!” She threw her arms around him, kissing him for all he was worth. He trembled in her arms, his body weak and covered in lightning burns. “Han,” she added as she ran her fingers through his hair, “talk to me. What's going on?” He shook his head and gently touched his throat. 

“He can't. I made sure of that.” Palpatine held Yoda by his throat, the tiny green elf twisting and gasping in his long fingers. “I cast a spell on his throat that removed his ability to speak. He can't make a sound...and can't give orders. Too bad. Looks like I'm still going to have to be the king.” 

“You...you...” Leia growled and pulled her sword. “You slimy stuck-up toad!” Luke and Wedge held up Han as Leia lunged for Palpatine, sword drawn.

“Don't play games with me, child!” He sent jagged purple lightning over all four of them, throwing them back into the wall. “Now,” he shook Yoda like a rag doll, “we'll deal with you.” 

“NO!” Leia rolled into a sitting position first, just in time to see waves of deep red-purple light sizzle over the small elf. The purple beams drew a softer green light, yanking it into the chancellor's chalk-white fingers and heaving chest.

“Leia...” Yoda gasped as he tried to force Palpatine's hand away. “When gone am I...last of the Jedi, you and Luke will be. Pass on...what you have learned...keep...legacy ali...”

Leia and Luke screamed in horror as Yoda's body dissolved in Palpatine's fist, his body nothing but green dust fluttering to the floor. “Why did you do that?” Luke was in tears. “He was just a little elf, and the wisest creature I ever knew. He didn't hurt you!”

“Oh, but he did, little one. Many years ago. Him and others like him.” When he turned to them, the old Chancellor was now a young man of little more than twenty years. His brown hair was thick and dark, his build was slight and slender, and every last inch of wrinkle was gone from his pale face. “The Jedi Knights thought they, and they alone, should hold the monopoly on magic. They fought with the light side, only to neglect the dark. But the dark was waiting for it's chance for revenge.” His blindingly white smile was feral. “Your father doesn't know how much he helped me before he ran off. By killing off those children, he killed their legacy and their chance at survival.”

“Father did that to protect Mother!” Leia's growl almost matched Chewbacca's. “He thought she was going to die! I won't let you destroy the only people I have left!”

“That's not true.” Amilyn and Wedge got on either side of her. “You have us.”

Wedge slipped his hand into Luke's. “All of us.”

“This is sickening.” Palpatine held his hand again, the purple lightning much stronger. Everyone ducked away as it shot to every corner of the room. Furniture smashed and smoked; books and weapons were flung carelessly from shelves. Luke reached his arms out to catch several volumes as they fell. “Hey!” He shouted at Palpatine as the lighting writhed around him. “Watch where you aim that! These are valuable antiques!” 

“Right now, I don't think he really cares.” Wedge frowned as he pushed Luke behind the remains of the table. “By the way...who are you? How were you a unicorn?”

“My name is Luke. I was cursed by Palpatine.” He ducked as one of the lightning shots went wild. “I'll explain later. It's really a long story.”

Boba Fett held his bow and arrow on Han and Leia, forcing them out from the chamber where Han's mother had died. “This is a bad time for snogging, kiddies,” he sneered. 

Han glared at him, but Fett only shoved his arrow at his back. “Move, Solo. My boss wants a word with both of you.”

“We weren't snogging. We were getting something of Han's.” Leia pushed past Boba Fett and ducked the lightning, lunging for Palpatine with her sword. “I won't let you continue this any longer!”

“Nor will I. This is ridiculous.” Palpatine held up his sword to the beams of light that now almost dominated the room. “I fight better in other forms.”

“Better watch out,” Fett deadpanned as purple light blasted through the younger man. “Boss gets a little testy when he grows.”

Leia was ready for the dragon this time. “Oh no, you don't.” She lunged for the beast with her sword the moment it appeared, stabbing it in the foot. It roared and reared back, grabbing her and squeezing her. She screamed...and her screams were matched by Luke's wails of pure horror. 

“I should eat you right here, girl.” Palpatine had the worst breath Leia'd ever laid her nostrils on. It smelled like dirty hose smoked on a wood fire. “I should turn you into a rodent and have you for supper, just like I did to King Josiah.”

That got Han's attention. He tried to lunge for Palpatine, his jaw set so hard, Leia was surprised it didn't dislocate, but Fett grabbed his arms. “Oh yes, the king was such a tasty morsel! He figured out years ago that I intended to take over the throne. It was hardly suited the likes of a mere gypsy thief. He was a lot like you in that way, Henry. He ordered his most trusted associates to arrest me. I turned them all into harmless, fluffy mice and myself into a lion and swallowed the entire lot in one gulp.” 

He leaned over Han, letting the prince see every last tooth in his wide, wicked smile. “Josiah went first. It was very sporting of him, really. He was very tasty, though all that muscle on him made him a bit gristly.” 

Chewbacca didn't care how big this ugly lizard was. He would do anything to protect his master. He leaped for Palpatine, scratching hard at his side. The dragon swatted at him long enough to let Leia go. She dropped to the floor with an unceremonious “thud.”

As soon as Chewie ducked away from his hand to the safety of a splintered gold-leaf side table, Han whipped out the mechanical bow and arrow he'd retrieved from the other room. Before Fett or anyone else could stop him, he loaded his arrow and let it fly. It soared straight into Palpatine's right eye, making blue blood gush and Palpatine roar like an enraged lion. 

“Good idea, Henry!” Amilyn was on Palpatine's other side. She just managed to miss debris from the ceiling before her eyes slid to the emerging stars out the remains of the window. A slightly cracked mirror on the wall reflected the brightly emerging moon. “Perfect! Commander Antilles, help me please.”

They managed to heft the heavy piece off the wall, then stumble over to the window. Amilyn peered out the remains of the window, grabbing a piece of rock to keep from falling out. “Now, we just have to hold it at the right angle...” They lifted it together, tilting it just so. After a few minutes of tilting, the shafts of moonlight fractured and hit Palpatine's other eye, completely blinding him. 

He was about to reach for Leia again when twenty balls of fluff suddenly leaped onto him from the ceiling. Wicket jabbed his spear into Palpatine's leg, making him jump and the whole room shake. Ewoks grabbed at the spikes on his head, rode his arms like a swing, and threw rocks and javelins at his side. They snatched his tail, only to be flung off when he swung them away...but they came back for more, thinking it was a fun game and wanting another ride.

Leia would have doubled over laughing if the whole thing wasn't so serious. “How do you feel about the people now, Palpatine?” She held out her own sword as Luke drew his. “Wicket,” she called out to the fluffball by his side, “get your people off the big mean lizard.” She waved, pointing down. “We're going to get rid of him. As much as you're enjoying yourselves, he's not a toy.”

“You little brats!” Palpatine drew to his full height, pushing his head straight through the roof. Everyone jumped away as wooded boards and bits of dust and debris clattered to the floor. He swatted Leia into the heavy walnut bed board as easily as if she were a fly. “Now, young Skywalkers, you will die.”

“Here's a juicy one for you, Master!” Boba Fett poked at Han and stepped aside when he took a swing at him. “I'll tell my boss something else. He's been a thorn in my side for years.”

Palpatine was flailing around the room, searching for something, anything to kill. His claws finally wrapped around Fett, lifting him to his mouth. “Boss, what are you doing?” Fett wriggled like a fish caught on a hook. Palpatine opened his mouth filled with sharp teeth as light flowed from Fett. “Boss, you wouldn't dare!” Ignoring his protests, the huge lizard dropped Fett into his jaws, chewed him, and swallowed him, armor and all. 

Amilyn turned pea green while Wedge winced. “That wasn't pleasant. I've heard dragons will eat anything, I didn't know they'd eat iron armor.”

“Please,” Luke begged as the claws flailed for Leia again. “Don't hurt her!” Luke tugged at his side, letting the dragon sweep him into his claws.. “I can heal you. You're not this. You're human, like us.” 

“Luke,” Leia hissed, “what are you doing?” Han and Wedge went to her side, but both of their eyes were on the duo by the remains of the window. 

“I can heal you, Palpatine.” Luke gave him his calming smile. Palpatine's fingers were already starting to smoke. “I can make you better. Your magic needs to be purified.” Luke concentrated, sending his green light over Palpatine's hands with a gentle smile.

To Luke's surprise, Palpatine shrieked like a dying banshee. He managed to drop Luke onto Han before his entire body was engulfed in green fire. “Thanks, brother.” Leia drew her sword. “I'll finish him off.” She grabbed Luke's green sword and focused, drawing light from ever corner of the kingdom before plunging both swords into Palpatine's belly.

Luke's eyes widened as an intense blue-green fire consumed Palpatine and everything around him. “Everyone out!” The floor under them began to rumble. “This tower is going to blow!”

Han slung his bow on his back and grabbed Leia's hand. Leia tossed Luke his sword and slid hers back into her scabbard, stuffing Wicket under her arm before they dashed out. Luke took Wedge's hand, picking up another Ewok in the other. Chewbacca nudged three smaller Ewoks on his back. Amilyn gently pushed the others to the door. She was the last one out the door and down the stone stairs before the tower collapsed, flattening a significant portion of the side of the garden.

“Han! Luke!” Leia flung her arms around Han and Luke as the Ewoks chattered around her. “We did it! We're all right!” 

Wedge's wide eyes settled on Luke. “Who are you, and how did you set the dragon on fire?”

Luke blushed. “My name is Luke Skywalker. I'm a healer and a mage. I was trying to heal him. I didn't think the spell would react that way!”

“Pure, young Skywalker's magic is.” Yoda's familiar light fluttered in...but this time, Yoda seemed to be merely a ghost, a pale form Leia could easily see through. “Too pure for Palpatine. His magic was pure corrupted evil. Evil magic cannot withstand the light, and the light cannot snuff out pure evil alone.”

“When I drew magic,” Leia looked at her blue-stained sword, “it felt...warm. Not like draining. More like a...transfer, from one living creature to another.”

“Share the energy, you did.” Yoda nodded. “There is a way to take energy without causing harm. Jedi did it often. Was how we kept up our battles without burning ourselves out.”

Han frowned and tugged at Leia, nodding in Yoda's direction. “Oh, I forgot. You probably can't see him. Han, this is Yoda. Yoda, this is...”

“Prince Henry.” Yoda's bow was more like a bob. “Honor to meet you, it is. Knew parents well during the Alliance Wars.”

“Stop confusing him.” Ahsoka met them in the hall, followed by Wedge's guards, and to Leia's delight, a battered but moving Bail and Breha. “He's had enough trouble as it is.” She curtsied elegantly. “Your Majesty, your subjects are waiting in the main courtyard. We evacuated the castle when we saw the fire out the tower windows.”

Han opened his mouth to greet her, but nothing emerged by silence. He stroked his throat. “Damn it!” Leia growled. “Palpatine took his voice. He can't talk.” 

“I can help with that. I'm the healer.” Luke smiled and rubbed his hand down Han's throat. A trail of green light followed his fingers before being absorbed into his friend's adam's apple. 

Han gasped and rubbed his hand over his throat. “Thanks, kid.” He gave Luke a quick hug. “I owe you one.” He raised his eyebrow. “But what about the spell on you?”

“Died when Palpatine did.” Luke grinned at him, but his eyes slid to Wedge. “I'm now a free man.” Wedge grinned back.

“Come on, kiddies.” Han put his arms around Luke and Leia. “Let's go address my subjects.”

Leia pulled away. “What makes you think your subjects are going to just suddenly accept you as their king?”

“She's right.” Bail exchanged looks with Breha. “He'll need help running the kingdom. Someone with brains, strength, and compassion. Someone who knows how to put up with him.”

The female knight rolled her eyes. “And who would this paragon be?”

Han took her hand as they stepped out into the courtyard. “I'll tell you when we're outside.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Leia had never seen such a crowd. Everyone in town was in the courtyard! Torches flickered like stars in the indigo night. The moon showed over the great masses, revealing Hera and Kanan at their cart, with Sabine and Ezra holding hands by the remains of the taffy-pulling stand. Jyn, Cassian, and their group were freeing people in tattered counselor's finery from the chains of Palpatine's army.

“Masters!” Cyril and Artello hurried up to them. “I'm so glad to see you fully functional again!” Artello's gave a high squeak on his flute. “Artello also expresses his delight at seeing you. After the tower came down, we thought you'd all been killed!” Artello rolled his eyes and squeaked his flute again. “You thought they'd be fine! Artello, no one could have survived how the tower came down! There's stone masons who are still sifting through the rubble.”

“Everyone is here, Your Highness. Jyn and Cass and I rounded up as many townspeople as we could. All the senators and missing people are now human and accounted for.” Lando explained, then kissed Amilyn's hand before turning to Han. “Hey, buddy. Glad to see you're all right.”

“I'm glad, too.” He grinned and held up a fist. “Before I address my people, there's something we need to settle.” 

Lando didn't have the time to duck before Han slammed him square in the chin. The former baron landed in the near-by berry pie stand with a crash! “Buddy,” he groaned, wiping off his sleeves, “this is a new uniform! I just had the cape washed last week!”

“Don't turn me over to bounty hunters at the first opportunity, then.” Han held out his hand. “Friends, buddy?”

Lando let him help him to his feet. “Yeah, friends.”

Ahsoka chuckled. “I think they're ready for you, Your Majesty.” 

“Thanks, Tails.” Han took Leia and Luke's hands and turned to address the audience. “My people,” he began, “yes, I am Prince Henry of Naboo. Yes, I was every inch the scoundrel and wastrel people called me. I wasn't killed on the road. I was kidnapped and attacked by Chancellor Palpatine, the same man who raised your taxes, jailed many people merely for having magic, and bred fear and corruption in this land.” His voice became steely. “The same man who made who murdered King Josiah and Queen Jania and used their council for his monster army.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing as voices flew around like wildfire. “I thought I wasn't worthy of being king, that I couldn't handle ruling. I thought I wanted my freedom.” His eyes met Leia's. “What I needed was people to rule with me. I needed a new start. Naboo does, too.” 

He squeezed Luke and Leia's shoulders. “This is Lady Leia and Lord Luke Skywalker, the son and daughter of Sir Anakin and Lady Padme Skywalker, the greatest Force Knight and Councilwoman this kingdom ever had. They have proved to be loyal and just friends, to Naboo, to it's people, and to me.”

Han blushed, trying to figure out how to get the next words out, but Chewie gave him a nudge. “Uh, Leia, look, I want you to be my queen.” He rubbed his scruffy head and looked down at his toes like an embarrassed school boy. “I saw what you did for me back there. You're just...you're amazing. What I'm trying to say is, I love you.”

Leia just put her fingers on his lips. “I know.” The hills rocked with the sounds of the entire kingdom cheering at the most passionate kiss seen at Solo Castle in years.

King Han and Queen Leia became two of the most beloved monarchs in the history of Naboo. Leia became known as “The Warrior Queen” for her ability to lead her troops into battle and always come out the best of it. Jyn and Cassian remained lovers; their Rogue One Squad was known for taking only the toughest military intelligence assignments. Kanan and Hera remained at the castle as the royal family's personal blacksmith and one of the most beloved army carriage drivers, continuing to raise their three children. Bail and Breha took Cyril back to Alderaan, where they rebuilt Alderaan Manor. Bail and Mon Mothma were now the head Chancellors – Bail of education and culture, Mon Mothma of defense. 

Luke was now technically a prince, but he rejected his title in favor of starting a new Force Mage training school on the island of Atch-To, just forty miles west of Naboo. Wedge became his lover and bodyguard; his friends remained at Solo Castle as the bodyguards to the Royal Family. He offered a position to Ahsoka, but she declined, claiming she was happier in her cottage in the mountains. Yoda, and even Obi-Wan and Anakin, popped up to help occasionally. 

No one knew what became of crafty Lando Calarissian. Last anyone in Naboo had heard, he was gambling for control of a string of taverns and theaters in the city of Cantino Bight. It was also rumored that, despite his reputation, he was courting the Princess Amilyn...and she wasn't turning him away.

Queen Leia and King Han enjoyed many years of prosperity in Naboo before bearing a little son they named Benjamin, declaring him sovereign prince and the heir to the throne. There were others who watched the boy, dark men who hoped he would be the one to return the dark side to the throne...but that, friends, is another story for another time. For now, let us leave things here, in happily ever after...for no matter what the future brings, they are, after all, happy now. 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, folks! Next up, I'm finally going to finish that Indiana Jones-esque Original Trilogy 30's-based novel that I've been working on off and on for two years. Other upcoming stories include the next chapter of "The Resistance Kids" and a Sequel Trilogy retelling of the classic musical "Hello Dolly!"


End file.
